Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: I deleted this again, but I have a good understanding on what really to do now. So trust me when I say this, things are going to be different. Still a Ariel/Sora/Jasmine pairing! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Worlds, Forms, Summons

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. I deleted this the second time for a reason. I wanted to get some things together, change my views a little, then work on this. Also, I have been playing through all three Kingdom Hearts game on the PS2. So, now I have a better understanding on how to do this.

Darien: This is not a chapter, but a list of the worlds Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine will visit to in the future. We'll also be listing the Summons that will be put in.

DJ: I'm just trying to stay true to the details of the games. Also, the Forms are still intact but changed. Now, here they are!)

* * *

><p><span>Worlds<span>

_The Incredibles_

_The Rescuers: Down Under_

_Kim Possible_

_The Jungle Book_

_Treasure Planet_

_Oliver and Company_

_The Three Musketeers (Human version)_

_Gargoyles_

_Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_

_Cinderella_

_Lilo_ _and Stitch_

_Radiant Gardens_

_Final Fantasy X_

_Who Framed Roger Rabbit_

_Darkwing_ _Duck_

_Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

><p><span>Summons<span>

Tifa- When summoned, she and Sora will start to use fighting/grappling skills on the enemies. The Limit is _Heaven's Judgement_, where she and Sora release a giant blue sphere of energy together that will obliterate all that touch it. Tifa is useful for locating certain items and people. Her summon item is the _Leather Glove_, obtained after the _Gargoyles_ world.

Jessica Rabbit- When summoned, Jessica attracts enemies to her and Sora. When they are near, she smacks them around and kicks them away for damage. Her Limit is _Healing Kiss_, where she kisses Sora hotly and restores his energy to max! Little hearts come out from the kiss and explode on contact with the enemy. Jessica is useful for seducing certain characters and letting them pass. Her summon item is _Luscious Lipstick_. Obtained after the _Who Framed Roger Rabbit world_.

D'Artagnan- When summoned, he and Sora swashbuckle their way through enemies, leaping and slashing all around. His Limit is _All For One_, where the rest of the Musketeers jump in and with Sora all five unleash a burst of power that eliminates all enemies! The Musketeer is useful for also sneaking by enemy forces. His summon item is _Musketeer Crest_. Obtained after the _The_ _Three Musketeers world_.

Quasimodo- When summoned, Quasi lifts Sora on his back and uses his agility and strength to avoid enemy attacks and attack himself. His Limit is _The Bells_, which has him ring the bells of Notre Dame which restores Sora to full health and damage is useful when trying to get to very high places. His summon item is _Golden Bell_. Obtained after the _Cinderella_ world.

Pocahontas- When summoned, Pochahonats sends out various wild creatures like Miko and Flit to attack nearby enemies and gathering items. Her Limit is _Colors of the Wind_, which she summons a huge gust of wind to send enemies flying to their doom. She is useful as a translator and representative for Sora's quest. Her summon item is _Shell Necklace_. Obtained after the _The_ _Rescuers: Down Under_ world.

The Gullwings- When summoned, each of the little but powerful girls execute their own unique ability. Yuna uses her two pistols, _Ebony_ and _Ivory_, to keep enemies at bay from Sora. Rikku will fly around enemies, taking any expenseive/valuable items from them. She will let them slip by, but she will execute _Stop_ if need be. Paine is slow, but she will use her sword skills defeat enemies who come close to Sora. Their Limit is _Pyro Conflagration_, where all three girls come together in a festive-like way and trap all enemies in crystallike cases which explode in fire shortly after entrapment. (Thanks to Dragon and Sword Master, and Tidus Eternity Yuna) Their summon item is _Gullwing Badge_. Obtained after the _Final Fantasy X_ world.

* * *

><p><span>Forms<span>

_Vigor Form_- This is when Jasmine and Sora fuse together. Its similar to _Valor Form_, but his clothes are now purple and wields two Keyblades. He cannot use magic, but his physical strength and agility are doubled. His speed is cut in half, however. His resistance to physical attacks are doubled, but he's more vunerable to magical attacks. Obtained after Sora and the girls get their new threads from the Three Good Faeries and the Gullwings.

_Flow Form_- This is when Ariel and Sora fuse together. Its similar to the _Wisdom Form_, but Sora's clothes are light green and he wields two Keyblades. His magical bolts and spells are doubled in power and intensity, and his speed is doubled as well. However, his strength and jumping abilities have been cut in half. His resistance to magical attacks are doubled, but his defense against physical attacks are weakened. Obtained after the _Kim Possible_ world.

_Invincible Form_- This is when Ariel & Jasmine fuse together with Sora. All of his abilities are doubled, his clothes are black completely, and he wields three Keyblades; one on each side, and another above his head. He can now fly for a limited time and can shoot his Keyblades like arrows at his enemies. They return to him like a boomerang though. Obtained after _Radiant Gardens_ world.

_Supreme Form_- This is Sora's ultimate form! When Ariel, Jasmine, and him harness the true potential of the heart, soul, and spirit they will turn into this. His clothes are platinum and he floats above the ground, similar to _Final Form_. However, he wields four Keyblades that orbit him like electrons do over an atom. His abilities are now tripled in strength, speed, and agility. He can also expand the orbiting Keyblades to hone in on various enemies and attack them until their destroyed. Obtained in the _Kingdom Hearts_ world.


	2. Beginning of a New Journey

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! After many days and hours of playing through all KH games on my PS2, I finally come to grips on what I need to do in order to make this fanfic a success!

Darien: Yes. Also, even after receiving some… eloquent flames from an anonymous reviewer, we are determined to push forward! Their comments will be ignored; we will never succumb to their flames.

DJ: That's right! I maybe twenty-seven years of age and sure don't act like it, that's fine with me. I have a huge imagination, and I just got to right what I get in my head down! I have been doing so since I was ten years old, and not stopping now.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and anything else. Just the plot. Now, on with the fanfic!)

Beginning of a New Journey

It has been seven months since the defeat of Xemnas, the most powerful of all Nobodies of Organization Thirteen. The worlds were all back to normal, the threat eliminated, and also the heroes Sora, Donald, and Goofy reunited with their friends Riku, King Mickey, and Kairi. However, things were not looking so good for Sora at the moment. The young Keyblade wielder was on the beach, watching the sun setting. Originally, he had been with Riku and Kairi to go hang out on the beach. But… the two had decided to go to another part of the island to get some alone time. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. It is true. Riku and Kairi were a couple.

The three had bonded together like old times shortly after returning home to Destiny Island together. But, it all changed when Kairi decided to choose her boyfriend. And she chose Riku. She explained to Sora that even though she was extremely grateful to him for going on such a long journey to be reunited with her, she felt that Riku had risked and done much more for her by going into the darkness alone. She feared that Sora would be mad, but he smiled at them and congratulated the two for being together. While it was true that she was happy for both Kairi and Riku… a small, but strong part of him was sad that he was not chosen.

So lately, they have been drifting apart. Kairi and Riku hanged out more together, becoming closer and also more intimate. Whenever they hung out with Sora, the young man felt like a third wheel to the two and often left early to do other activities. Sadly, the couple never even seem to notice that he was gone. In the end, Sora had to stick to being by himself more and always watching the two lovebirds in the distance.

Sora sighed as he sat on the beach, watching the sun sinking into the sea. He looked outward, feeling his heart now just having a hole in it and nothing he could do to fill it. "When will I find that special someone? Someone that will make me… feel whole again. Complete." he said to himself. Just then, Sora saw something in the water. It sparkled and shinned in the twilight sun, and it caught the young man's attention. He felt something, a strange sensation that told him to go to the object. Looking about and seeing no one else, he dived into the water and swam towards the object.

'What the-? Is that a… a door?' he thought when he finally came close enough to see what the object was. It was indeed a door, similar to the one back in Disney Castle that took him and his friends to the Timeless River world. However, this door was different. It was a solid white with black grooves in it, elegantly made with fine craftsmanship. On the front was a large red heart with a crown adorned in the middle of it, encasing the heart in its insides.

'Should I go and get the others? Well… I want to be… something is telling me to investigate this on my own'. he thought. He reached for the handle and…

* * *

><p>~At Atlantica~<p>

The majestic kingdom of the sea, the crown jewel of the ocean herself, was alive and filled with the activities of both fish and merfolk. Atlantica was preparing itself for another supreme concert that was to be run by Sebastian the musical crab genius. The entire kingdom was ready for the festivities to begin. Everyone that is… except Ariel. Yes, the young girl was back in the sea with her father and sisters. One would think that she would be with the human prince Eric, human and by his side. However, something complicated happened in the past months.

Shortly after becoming human, Ariel and Eric started to really enjoy one another's company and learned so many things about one another. The former mermaid had so many questions for her prince on what it meant to be human. Eric answered them as best he could, and it would seem that the two would be happy together as a couple. Alas, it would seem that fate and destiny had other ideas. Ariel had started to see less and less of her beloved prince, him traveling to far places. He either sailed on the seas, or traveled by carriage or cart on the land. His work consisted on diplomatic ties as well as business ones, working with powerful leaders and allies that were near his kingdom.

The sixteen year old beauty had wanted to come, but every time she was denied due to laws that were in effect. Apparently, female humans did not have much flexibility or liberty as female merfolk. Ariel was often left behind to learn on how to be either a good hostess or on how to be a good partner to the prince when it came time for them to wed. As one would figure, the pressure and also lack of Eric's presence got to Ariel. Then two weeks before this period, she decided to go back to the realm of the merpeople. She left a note for her prince, saying that she really needed to think and also have some freedom.

Now, she was back in Atlantica thanks to the magic of her father King Triton. She was about to perform in three hours for her people. Normally she would be thrilled but, there was a situation with her. The pressure and lack of Eric were just two out of three things that forced her to return to being a mermaid. There was a hole in a heart, a void that nothing could fill it. Try as she might, and believe me she did both before and after turning back into a mermaid, nothing could fill the space. "This hole in my heart… why is it that not even Eric could fill it? What am I missing?" she asked herself.

"Ariel! Better start practicing, girl! The concert is about to start soon!" Sebastian's voice came from the hallway. Ariel shook herself out of her musings and was about ready to leave for the practice hall when she heard a unique sound. Turning around, she found near her dresser was a door. It was beautifully crafted, and had a large sea-green heart with a crown encircling it adorned above the doorway.

"W-What? I never seen a door like that before! What is it doing here?" she said to herself as she swam closer to inspect it. Now, she would go and tell this to her sisters or to her father. However, her curiosity got the better of her. It was one of her unique qualities, her thirst to satisfy her curiosity. It had not ended when she became human, and it certainly did not end when she returned to being a mermaid.

"Well… time to find out why its here." Ariel whispered to herself. Mustering up the courage, she reached for the handle and…

* * *

><p>~In Agrabah~<p>

The desert city called Agrabah was enjoying the hour of twilight, the sun setting and bringing coolness to the land and its people. The setting sun set off a soft purplish glow that encased the city and the palace, allowing it all to give off a more mystical and enticing charm. The citizens were going back to their homes, shops closing, and many either tucking in for the night or going out to gaze at the stars that were coming out onto the velvet blue-black sky. Many were enjoying the view… many except for the princess of Agrabah, Jasmine. The princess of her land, as well as one of the Seven Princesses of Heart, was looking out towards the sky. But the diamond-like twinkling of stars and the serene night did nothing to calm her.

She and the street-smart thief Aladdin were doing alright as one could expect, but complications started to arise. Shortly after Sora defeated Jafar in his genie form, Jasmine and Aladdin started to become more together. The street thief promised that from now on, he would pay more attention to his girlfriend. And she to Aladdin's need to be free. It worked out fine for a while, but the beautiful princess soon discovered that Aladdin was very uncomfortable around dignitaries and also guests from other countries that came to formal dinners. After one formal party, Aladdin had quickly come to disappear as it were more often. Jasmine tried to do what she can to help Aladdin with this obstacle, but to little avail.

In addition to disappearing from time to time when it came to formal events, Aladdin also tended to go treasure hunting out in the desert with Genie, Carpet, and Abu. Iago stayed to keep Jasmine company, that and also he did not like thrills and excitement like the other boys. Once the group got back from a treasure hunt, he usually tried to find a way to get a good amount of the prize for himself. Jasmine was upset that Aladdin did not take her on his adventures outside of the city walls, but the thief as well as her father stated that it was better for her to remain in the city where it was safe. Jasmine was precious to Aladdin and the Sultan, so they did what they could to make sure they did not lose her.

Now, the princess was with her tiger Rajah, on the balcony where she and Aladdin shared their first kiss some time ago. She looked out at the stars and sighed. Lately, there was a hole in her heart. And try as she might, nothing could fill that void. Not even Aladdin, and that was saying something. She stroked the top of the tiger's head and inquired "Rajah, what is wrong with me? Why is it that my heart feels like it can't be filled? What am I missing?"

Rajah just looked at his friend/master with patient eyes, the tiger seemingly intelligent surprisingly. However, it looked behind Jasmine and growled lowly. She quickly turned around, and found a door where only space once stood. It was a beautifully crafted door, with a rich purple heart with a crown encircling it adorned above the doorway. "What is this? I never seen such a door before." Jasmine whispered to herself as she slowly approached it. Something was telling her to open it, a feeling that something exciting was to happen if she opened it.

She reached for the handle, but was pulled back by Rajah. The tiger got a mouthful of her pant leg and pulled, not wanting his friend/master to open the strange door. The Arabian beauty smiled at her companion, turning around to gently pry his mouth from her pant leg dress, and hugging his head. "Don't worry Rajah. I'll be okay. I can take care of myself, you know that." she told her friend. The powerful animal just purred and stared back at Jasmine, it conveying the message that he would trust her on this matter.

Turning back to the door, she took a deep breath and reached the handle once more…

* * *

><p>~The World That Never Was~<p>

The large city that floated in the darkness, the white castle that stood above said city, was humming with activity. With the Nobodies now fewer then before, and also the Heartless finally under control in the city, the place was now under the command of a powerful witch. Maleficent and her underling Pete had survived the battle, and claimed the area as their own after Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas. It took the two some doing to finally control the Heartless that swarmed the place looking for hearts, and more time and effort to get the Nobodies to listen. At the moment, only Dusk Nobodies obeyed the two. The rest would come much later, if ever.

Maleficent stood on the throne were Xenmas once sat, looking over her new kingdom. "Ahhh… this feels wonderful. Now that this area is now fully under my control, it is time I form a new council. A group of powerful allies that will assist me in finding the true Kingdom Hearts, to claim it as my own and be able to truly rule all worlds!" the witch declared gleefully. Even after all this time, her dream of otherworldly conquest was alive and thriving in her heart.

Pete, the big lug as he is, brought up a good question. He asked "But Maleficent, the others aren't coming back here. Remember? I told ya that they were preoccupied with their own worlds. That, and also that brat with the Keyblade did them in." The witch hated to admit it, but her underling had a point. She rose from her throne and made her way over to Pete. She was about to say something to him, something to intimidate the large brute, when something caught her eye.

"What is this I see?" she asked to no one in particular as she passed by Pete. To her left was a dark button of sort, very out of contrast from the silver spires that rose out from the area. When she pushed it, a secret door opened up at the base of the throne.

"Whoa! Never seen something like that before. Where do you think it leads?" Pete asked his boss. Maleficent just smiled in wicked delight as she made her way down. Her flunky followed, the panel shutting behind them shortly after that. The two traveled downward on a long flight of steps, taking fifteen minutes to reach another door.

"Interesting. I believe that not even those Keyblade heroes and the King's lackeys knew of this place. Let us see what's inside, shall we?" she stated before opening the door. Inside was a vast room that had a huge screen, a computer console of sort, and a large doorway of sort on its right side.

The screen came on, static filling it. A female computer voice called out "Welcome to the Organization Thirteen World Console. Please identify yourself first." Now this was a bit of a snag for Maleficent and Pete, as the computer seemed to require one of the members of the Organization to activate the computer. However, Maleficent was not a dumb witch. She turned to Pete and gestured for him to go to the console, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Pete, tell this machine on who you are. Tell it that your name is Xenmas." Maleficent ordered. Pete was about to say that it wasn't going to work, but one glare from his boss shut him up. Sighing, he called out that his name was Xenmas but something strange occurred. Instead of his own voice, his voice changed to that of the deceased Nobody leader. Maleficent's left hand that was on his shoulder glowed green, showing that she used her magic to make Pete's voice sound like her former enemy.

"Voice recognized. Welcome Master Xenmas. Would you like to choose a new set of worlds in which to explore?" the computer spoke out. The screen then came to life, showing to the duo a network of worlds that were connected via gateways. These were the worlds that they already went to, and the paths opened up by Sora and his allies. But shortly after viewing the map, they saw that a totally new set of worlds out in space was waiting for them.

"Hehehe… hahahaha… HAHAHAHA! A whole new set of worlds, new paths, and also… new allies. Let us explore this new section of space!" Maleficent commanded. Pete was thrilled as well. A whole new set of worlds to explore, and hopefully a place to get new and stronger Heartless. The two laughed, the sounds echoing throughout the room.

(Author's Notes: And stopping right here! What a way to build the suspense, eh? Also note, this is different then the first chapter I put up the first time around.

Darien: Yes. Also, DJ will use the Keyblades that were sent to him by Dragon and Sword Master. If you wish to send your versions of the new world's Keyblades to us, do so via Private Messaging.

DJ: Also, in the future I will need assistance in making Jasmine and Ariel's new clothes. The clothes will be required in order for them on this new adventure! Send your ideas to me via Private Messaging please, and I'll see what I can do.

Now, R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	3. Trials of Heart, Soul, and Spirit

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I'm back, and ready for more! I have to keep going so this story doesn't fade from my head.

Darien: This chapter, Sora and the princesses take their test… and also make a decision that will change their fate and destinies. In addition, just to let you know, more info on the characters and their abilities will be known in the future.

DJ: More surprises in store for our heroes/heroines, and their friends! Before we begin, just to tell you the ages of Sora, Ariel and Jasmine. Sora is now sixteen, Ariel is now seventeen, and Jasmine the same. Now, on with the fanfic!)

Tests of Heart, Soul, and Spirit

When Sora opened the door, he found himself on dry land! His clothes and body were no longer wet, magically dried completely. However, he noticed that he was in a place very familiar to him. A void was all her saw, and underneath his feet was a large circular colored glass window. The picture it depicted was a large, sea-green heart with a gold crown settled right over it, encasing said heart. It was intricate and beautifully made, the one who made it showing fine craftsmanship. Around said heart were pictures of the sea and the creatures it held.

"Wow… beautifully made. But, why am I here again?" Sora asked himself as he looked down and took in the glass floor picture. He then heard a sound, and looked up to see two more doors appearing on his far left and right side. Coming out of the door on the left was a beautiful red-haired princess that he knew quite well. Coming from the door on the right was a raven-haired princess that he also knew well.

"Ariel? Jasmine?" Sora exclaimed in surprise, catching the two beautiful women's attention. He ran towards the middle of the room, the women doing the same when they saw him. Ariel was in human form, and she was wearing the same clothes that she sported last time she was human. Needless to say, she was quite surprised on her being like that.

"Sora? Is that really you?" Ariel inquired. When she opened the door in her world and went through, she felt a tingle of magic run through her body. When she emerged on the other side, in the void, she looked down to see that she was human again and also wearing the same clothes as before. Before she could fully contemplate on what occurred, she heard the voice of a familiar and dear friend.

"Sora, what is going on? Why are we here?" Jasmine asked as well. The princess of the desert was surprised on when she came through from her side of the door, and seeing Sora further increased the surprise. But one thing the two women had in common was this… when they saw Sora, a warmth entered their hearts and the void that was in them was filled a little with that feeling.

"I don't know. I saw a door and went through it. Next thing I know, I'm back here in this room." Sora explained as he talked with the women. Sora was glad to see the two princesses, and a warmth that also filled the girls hearts upon seeing him, it was now in his heart when he saw them.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I need to introduce you two. Jasmine, meet my friend Ariel, princess of Atlantica. Ariel, meet Jasmine, princess of Agrabah and one of the Seven Princesses of Heart." the young man said as he did the introductions. The young women looked at one another and shook hands, Sora glad to introduce his friends from other worlds to one another.

"Sora, you have been to this place before? Then what is it that happened here last time?" Ariel asked. As if on cue, Heartless _Shadows_ started to come out from the ground! The small, black creatures started to emerge from the ground, a total of thirty surrounding the three humans.

"This is what happened last time! It was a test of sort, to see if I was worthy of having the Keyblade!" Sora answered as he drew out his weapon, which was by default the _Kingdom Key_. He was ready to defend the girls, when something happened! A light surrounded the two princesses, and appearing in their hands were keyblades! Ariel was holding the _Crabclaw_ keyblade, while Jasmine held aloft the _Three Wishes_. The Heartless backed away slightly in seeing the weapons.

"Wow! Sora, how…?" Jasmine was about to ask when a Shadow leaped up and attacked! The brown-skinned beauty held up her weapon to defend herself, but Sora was quick and sliced the Heartless down to size. It vanished in a wisp of smoke, a small heart floating away from where it once was. Jasmine looked up to see Sora standing in front of her, protecting her.

"We'll figure that out later! Right now, we need to defeat these Heartless!" Sora declared. The ladies were surprised by his bold attitude, but remembered that he did save their worlds once and stood up to foes much more powerful then these low-ranked Heartless. Drawing up their courage, they stood ready and were prepared to fight in their very first battle.

* * *

><p>~At Destiny Island~<p>

Riku and Kairi were at the large, main island. They had left the smaller one to go back home, their date complete and their hearts filled with joy and love in each other's company. Riku kissed Kairi lightly on the lips and whispered "Thanks for a good time. I really enjoy being with you, Kairi."

The young lady giggled softly and returned the kiss, snuggling into his side while replying "And I enjoy being with you always, Riku.". The two passed Sora's home when his mother came out. She was a beauty even at her age of 38 or so. Brown-haired, blue-eyes, and also a figure that was well in shape. Her name was Oliva Masters, and her husband was Kenneth Masters.

"Excuse me Kairi, Riku. Where is Sora? Wasn't he with you?" she inquired. The two teenagers looked at one another, then they looked around to see if Sora had followed them back. Realizing that he was nowhere around, and also seeing that they ignored him the whole time at the smaller island, they answered that he must be back at the island.

"He must be back at the island. Don't worry, Mrs. Masters. We'll go back and get him." Riku assured the mature woman. Taking Kairi's hand, the two went back to the island as the full moon rose into the sky. Mrs. Oliva Masters looked at the couple leaving, sighing and remembering when she and her husband had been like that when they were young.

"Riku, do you think Sora is going to be angry at us for forgetting him like this?" Kairi asked as they went to the docks.

The former dark user answered "I don't know Kairi. I don't know. And for some reason… I feel that Sora is on another adventure again. But this time without us along for the ride.". The two were feeling a bit down, now realizing that they had left Sora out when they went somewhere together. It wasn't on purpose, but it does tend to happen when couples are in love.

* * *

><p>~At Atlantica~<p>

Sebastian was very upset. The concert was about to start in fifteen minutes, and Ariel was nowhere to be found. "Where is dat girl? She and her sisters go on soon, and she just vanished again like always!" he complained to himself as he checked her room again. The music composer was worried on when Ariel did not come for last rehearsal, and now his nervousness increased when Ariel was nowhere to be found. Add to her father King Triton becoming agitated on her daughter's absence, he was a wreck.

The crimson crab was checking her room again to find something, anything to aid in his little quest. While he was searching her bed, he heard a strange sound and some bubbles. Turning around, he found a note that had appeared out of nowhere. "Funny… I didn't see this last time I checked here." Sebastian said to himself as he swam over and read the note. His eyes read line upon line, and each word he read… his heart started to beat faster then a Jamaican drum. The note read:

_Dear King Triton and the inhabitants of Atlantica,_

_Through a twist of both fate and destiny, the mermaid princess known as Ariel, has been selected to see if she has the abilities and skills to aid the current Keyblade champion, Sora Masters. If she deems worthy and passes the tests, the choice to her will be this: To either return home… or join Sora in another quest to save the worlds from darkness._

_Be ready to receive another message should the time be appropriate. Until then, wish Ariel the best of luck._

_Yen Sid, Sorcerer of the Wizard's Tower and teacher to King Mickey_

When he finished the letter, his eyes were wide and his jaw hanging low. He whimpered and muttered "Oh no… da king, he will not like this one bit!". Little did he realize that King Triton and his other daughters were right behind him. When he heard a small cough, he shook with nervousness and slowly turned around.

"Sebastian, what is that letter?" Triton demanded. Oh, this was not good for the musical genius. Not good at all.

* * *

><p>~At the Testing Ground~<p>

Jasmine and Ariel panted as they finished the last of the Shadows, exhausted on their fight with them. Sora had defeated ten of them easy, while they had to deal with the rest on their own. Through Sora's encouragement, and also seeing his fighting style, they got the basics of combat down and started to fight. It took a while, and also some dodging on their part, but they managed to defeat ten Heartless each. Sora went to them, smiling and saying that he was impressed on what they did.

Ariel stated "That was exciting! A bit scary, but exciting! Though, it's a little hard fighting as a human then when I fought beside you last time as a mermaid." Sora nodded, knowing that he experienced the same thing when he fought Heartless at Atlantica as a merboy instead as a human.

Jasmine added "So, this was some sort of test right? Does that mean we pass?". Her answer came when two pedestals appeared behind them. Sora recognized them immediately; these were the weapon choices that must be made in order to move ahead. He picked the sword last time, giving up the staff in exchange. And like before, the staff and shield appeared before the ladies. However, they seemed different. The staff was of a sea-green handle, and the tip was that of a golden heart. The shield was of a pure, deep purple color and bore the insignia of a golden heart.

A soft but commanding female voice called out "_**You two have proven yourself to be capable of battle, their hearts filled with strength and courage. Now, choose the one that best suits you.**_" The ladies were a bit nervous at the sound of the voice, even more so that it came from the void. Sora had heard it as well and was not nervous in the least. He was more interested on which the ladies would choose.

Ariel went to the staff, gingerly taking it off the pedestal. Upon taking it, the voice spoke to her alone, "_**The staff of magic, power of the mystic arts. Capable of fantastic power, but requires time and humility to learn. Is this the power you seek?**_" The former mermaid looked at the staff, and felt power brimming from it. Taking a deep breath and calming herself, she nodded and replied that this was what she chose.

Jasmine looked at the shield, gingerly touching its edges. The edges were sharp but oddly it did not cut her. When she plucked it off the pedestal, the voice spoke to her alone, "_**Power of the shield, defender of all. You choose to defend your friends and loved ones, ready to protect what you hold dear. Is this the power you seek?**_" The Arabian beauty felt the strength coming from the shield, a sort of feeling that made her bold and strong. Taking a deep breath and calming herself like her recent friend, she replied that this was what she chose.

Sora smiled and nodded, the weapons they picked suited them nicely in his view. 'Ariel is good at magic, her potions showed that last time she fought by my side. And Jasmine, well… she's stronger then anybody else realizes. The shield is proof of that.' he thought. Suddenly, the pedestals vanished and sunk into the ground! The girls leaped back and were very much near Sora. When the pedestals vanished completely, a staircase appeared magically and started to ascend upward to another level.

The young man smiled at his two female friends and gestured to the stairs. "I believe you passed the first test. Now for another one. Come on, let's go!" he stated before going to the stairs. The girls followed, a terrific sensation now blossoming in their hearts and body. Little did they know that they passed the first test, the Trial of Spirit.

* * *

><p>~At Agrabah~<p>

Aladdin was looking for Jasmine, and he wasn't the only one. The Sultan was searching also, as was the royal guards. Abu, Iago, and Genie were searching the palace high and low. When Jasmine did not appear for dinner, Aladdin was sent to go find her. He went to her room first, but when she wasn't there, he started to look all over the place. As time passed, he was joined by the others and the situation was escalating quickly.

"Rasoul, take your men and search the northeast wing! I'll take the southeast! Aladdin, you and the others search the northwest!" the small Sultan commanded before leaving. Despite his size and general character as a good-natured man, he became a leader when it came to his kingdom or family. The street-wise thief watched the Sultan go with some guards, then watched as Rasoul the Captain of the Guards take his own men to search the northeast wing of the palace.

"Genie, I don't get it! Where could have Jasmine gone? It's like she just vanished into thin air!" Aladdin stated as he and his motley crew searched the northwest. Earlier on, Aladdin had asked Genie to try and bring Jasmine back with his magic. The energy-filled blue being tried to, but it would appear that someone with even greater magic was able to block his. Add to the fact that it hid Jasmine's presence, Genie felt bad about not being able to help out more.

Iago commented "Well, maybe Jasmine went out on a night walk or something. After all, you and the Sultan don't exactly let her do much of anything nowadays.". The big mouthed parrot received a glare from Aladdin for his comment, and was about to retort when they heard something in Jasmine's room. Going back a little bit, they opened the door and found a letter on her stand. Rajah was a little on guard, which no one could blame since he was in the room and just saw the little display of magic.

"Hey, this wasn't here when I checked this place." Aladdin said as he went to the stand and picked up the letter. As he read, his eyes started to grow wide in panic. It read:

_Dear Aladdin and Inhabitants of Agrabah,_

_Through a twist of fate and destiny, the princess of your world and of course one of the Seven Princesses of Heart Jasmine, has been selected to see if she has the skills and abilities to help out the current Keyblade champion, Sora Masters. If she deems worthy and passes the tests, the choice for her will be this: To either return home… or join Sora on another quest to save the worlds from darkness._

_Be ready to receive another message should the time be appropriate. Until then, wish Jasmine the best of luck._

_Yen Sid, Sorcerer of the Wizard's Tower and teacher to King Mickey_

After reading the letter, a sense of dread filled his being. Jasmine taking a test? The possibility of her getting hurt or worse in helping Sora? Those were thoughts that made him very nervous and worried. When Genie read the letter, he knew of Yen Sid. Despite him being human, the sorcerer was truly a very powerful user of magic and the mystic arts. "We need to get this to the Sultan, now!" Aladdin declared before running off. Iago, Abu, and Genie took off after him, very surprised by his actions.

* * *

><p>~At the Testing Grounds~<p>

The second floor consisted of another beautifully crafted glass floor, a heart of rich purple in the middle of it with a gold crown encasing it. Underneath the said heart was a desert landscape, with stars dotting around the insignia. The three Keyblade wielders took a moment to ask a critical question. Jasmine looked to Sora and inquired "Sora, how is it that we were given Keyblades? I thought you were the only one who could wield it?"

The young man was in thought for a moment, then answered "I don't know about you two having the Keyblades, but I'm not the only one who can wield them. King Mickey and my friend Riku can summon their own unique Keyblades." Ariel was about to ask her own question when a small portal opened up at the ground. Entering the scene was a Nobody _Dusk_, and it was not alone. Coming up to join it were twenty-nine other Dusks, making it a total of thirty Nobodies!

Ariel exclaimed when she brought her keyblade up to defend, "What are these things? They're not Heartless!" Sora got ready and answered that they were Nobodies, telling them where they came from and how they were different from Heartless.

"Ariel, Jasmine! Here's the second test!" Sora exclaimed as the Dusks slithered around them, encasing them in a tight circle.

* * *

><p>~At Destiny Island~<p>

Riku and Kairi were searching all over for Sora, which was not difficult considering how small the island was. "Sora! Sora, where are you?" Kairi called out as she searched the northside of the island. Riku was searching the south part, and so far no luck. Sora was nowhere to be seen at their old hangouts, and they were getting a bit frustrated and worried about him.

After some time searching, Kairi met Riku on the southside and said that he wasn't in the place where she looked. "Kairi, Sora is not here anymore. But if he isn't, then where…?" Riku started to say when a letter appeared in his hand. The two were startled by the appearance of said letter, and when Riku unfolded it and started to read, his eyes grew a bit wide in surprise. It read:

_Dear Riku and Kairi,_

_Sora Masters, the current Keyblade champion, is with two new companions that are undertaking the tests to see if they have the abilities and skills needed to aid him. He has another quest to save the worlds from darkness, and it will require the presence of his two new friends to aid him. His new companions are Princess Ariel of Atlantica, and Princess Jasmine of Agrabah._

_Wish your friend luck, Riku and Kairi. Another message will be sent to you when the time comes. Farewell._

_Yen Sid, Sorcerer of Wizard's Tower and teacher to King Mickey_

The two were shocked to learn of this, and Riku quickly took Kairi's hand. He dragged her back to the small boat they borrowed from the main island and started to row back to it. "Riku… this is big! How come Sora is doing this?" Kairi asked in a worried voice.

Riku answered "I don't know, but we have to inform King Mickey and the others at Disney Castle! I have some equipment in my room back home that will let us contact him!". As he started to row back, his mind was racing on thoughts and ideas on how to handle the situation.

* * *

><p>~At the Testing Ground~<p>

The girls were slumped next to Sora, all three tired from taking on the Nobody Dusks. Indeed, the creatures were more formidable then the Heartless Shadows. Jasmine and Ariel had a bit of trouble moving quickly to get behind the Dusks, but with Sora's help and guidance, they managed to get the Reaction commands that was needed to confound the Dusks right. Sora chuckled a little and said "You two make a great team. You held your own against Dusks. You should be proud of yourselves."

Ariel and Jasmine just nodded their heads and agreed with Sora, but a special warmth found its ways into their hearts from his compliment. Their friends and loved ones back home had never commented on their ability to handle situations like this, and what Sora said made them feel a bit stronger.

A set of magical staircases appeared again, and seemed to go to the final level. Sora rose to his feet and helped the girls up. Jasmine took his hand and when he pulled her up, he put a little too much oomph into it and Jasmine fell a bit into his arms. The contact caused a surge of sensation within the two, something that both had stopped a moment to feel it. However, it was made again when Ariel took Sora's hand and the same ending occurred with her going into his arms. All three felt a surge of unknown feelings coursing through their bodies, and that made them feel a bit fidgety.

"Umm… I think we need… need to get going…" Sora said before walking to the stairs. The girls followed him, their thoughts and hearts racing with one thing that was also felt by Sora. It was, 'What just happened? It was like I was complete… what's going on?'

Upon leaving the level, they had passed the Trial of Soul.

* * *

><p>~At The World That Never Was~<p>

Maleficent was waiting at the Meeting Room, a place that was near the World Console Room. She managed to find a secret entrance that led from the World Console Room to the one she was currently in. She used her magic to replace all of the thirteen towering thrones that once held Organization Thirteen's members, now the Meeting Room having a huge round table in the middle of it and elegant chairs set up for the members that were coming soon… hopefully.

"I do hope that Pete does not mess up this assignment." Maleficent commented to herself as she waited for her future allies to arrive. On cue, the door behind her opened and coming in were six beings. Coming out first was Pete, who looked a bit tired from his trips to various worlds.

"Here you go, Maleficent. It wasn't easy convincing these guys to come, but I managed to do it!" Pete declared proudly before moving to her side. Coming out first from behind him was a tall, regal-looking man dressed in red and wearing what appeared to be religious clothing. The next was a woman of old age, but had a look of coldness and calculation that was similar to Maleficent. She wore clothing like that of a French noblewoman. Another was a man, but was dressed in black and wore attire that seemed to be from the 1930's. He wore glasses and seemed to carry himself, but there was something a little… odd about him. Next was another male, but this one had an air of intelligence and pride. Dressed in a business suit, and looking very sharp. The final one was a woman, a little younger then the previous female but looking quite more sinister. She wore royal clothing, and looked to be quite vain and prideful in her looks.

Pete started the introductions, "Maleficent, meet the first five. The others will be coming soon, no problem. The first one is Cardinal Richelieu, a leader of the religious sort in a place called France." The Cardinal bowed graciously at the evil witch before finding a suitable seat.

The big lug continued on, "And the lady here is Lady Tremaine, stepmother to one of the Princesses of Heart Cinderella. She's also from France, but in a different kind of setting." The mature but pride-filled woman took a once over at Maleficent before bowing slightly and taking a seat that was next to the Cardinal.

Pete continued, "This guy here is from a place called ToonTown, calls himself Judge Doom.". The judge also inspected Maleficent, and the witch saw a certain madness in his movements. She felt that there was more to this character then meets the eye. Judge Doom just nodded at her before finding a seat next to Lady Tremaine.

Pete stated, "Next on the list is David Xanatos, a rich business tycoon and also good with gadgets and such.". The handsome business man did a little bit of a bow that pleased the witch, then took a seat that was across from Judge Doom. Maleficent felt that Xanatos was going to be a very valuable member of her council.

Pete then finished up, "Last, but not least, we have Queen Grimhild. She's the stepmother of one of the Princesses of Heart as well, Snow White. She hails somewhere within Germany I hear.". The queen looked at Maleficent, and almost at once, it seemed that two evil witches were in the room. Grimhild sized up Maleficent for a moment, then simply swished her lavish cloak and took a seat next to Xanatos. Pete let out the breath he was holding when it seemed that nothing dangerous was about to happen between his boss and the evil queen.

Once everyone was seated, Maleficent nodded to Pete who got the message. He gave a small salute to his boss before going back to the portal room to fetch some more members. Looking at the party, she stood before them and started the meeting. "I thank you for coming here. I am sure that you have questions, but they will have to wait. First a question: Does any of you have knowledge of the Heartless?" she started out.

Lady Tremaine raised a slim eyebrow and stated "Heartless? Who, or what are they?" Maleficent pulled from her cloak two medium-sized bound papers and placed them in the center of the table. One seemed older then the other, its pages a bit frayed and yellowed with time.

"Here are some interesting journals I found. One contains the Ansem Reports, a detailed set of pages from a person called Ansem the Wise who found and studied the Heartless. The other is a more recent discovery I found in this castle's library study. It explains the legend and detail of an extremely powerful weapon. One that, in our hands, could bring us countless worlds and possibilities." Maleficent stated.

Xanatos took the older bound set while Doom took the Ansem Reports. David inquired "And what, pray tell, is the weapon's name?"

Maleficent smiled evilly and answered "It is called the One Keyblade, the very first ever crafted and also the most powerful of all other keyblades."

* * *

><p>~At the Testing Ground~<p>

The three chosen ones were now at the top, all a bit tired but still ready for action. The ground floor now depicted a large red heart that was encased by a gold crown, the background having nothing but white. Sora looked around and asked out loud "Does anybody here feel that the real test is about to begin?".

As soon as those words left his mouth, two HUGE beings appeared to the west and east of them! Coming from the west was Darkside, the very first Heartless boss that Sora had defeated some time ago. Coming from the east was Twilight Thorn, Sora recognizing it thanks to Roxas's memories. The gigantic Heartless and Nobody loomed over the trio, forcing them together in the middle as the two beings drew closer together.

"Sora, what are they?" Ariel asked, a bit of fear in her voice. One could not blame her for being scared, especially in this situation. The young man answered, telling both girls the names of the behemoths. Before they could react, the same female voice as before spoke to them.

"_**You do not need to fear. You three have the power. Gather your courage, aid one another to face this new foe.**_" she stated before something unusual happened. The Twilight Thorn and Darkside stood towering above our hero and heroine and… they locked hands above, similar to what one does to get ready for a strength contest! When the two beings touched, a bright light filled the void! Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine had to shield their eyes from the intense light. It lasted for a few minutes or so, and when it felt that the light dimmed down considerably, they all opened their eyes… to see a very horrific sight.

The two beings seemed to have fused into one! Standing before them was a HUGE crab-like creature, having a pulsing black body with veins of white running through it. Its front body consisted of that of a crab, pincers and all. However, the back end revealed to be a slithering tail like that of a Dusk before it attacked. The insignia of both Heartless and Nobody was featured on its forehead, the two combined as one. Its solid yellow eyes locked onto the keyblade wielders, and it let out a massive roar that shook the very void!

Jasmine and Ariel were very frightened by the giant beast, but Sora stood in front of them with his weapon out, ready to defend. "Ariel! Jasmine! I'm going to need your help in order to beat this thing! Please, lend me your strength!" he called out. Hearing his words, the two girls replaced their fear-filled faces with determined ones and stood side by side with Sora to take on this new foe. It was called… Melder Strike, the very first being of _Melders_.

(Author's Notes: And that is that for this chapter! So, how do you like it?

Darien: New enemies will be in the story, both of the Heartless and Nobody variety. Some classic enemies will show up, such as the Shadows and Dusks. However, a new type of creature is made here. They are _Melders_, creatures of fused Heartless and Nobody. They are a bit more rare then Nobodies, but they are extremely powerful and have decent intelligence.

DJ: More to join Maleficent's group, and also more on Sora's former allies looking for him and the princesses. I know the statements that were made here on when to choose the weapons are different from the ones in the first KH game, but I decided to mix it up a little. Please forgive me.

Now, R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	4. Realization of Inner Strength

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How you all doing? Just so you know, I made the necessary corrections on my last chapter and replaced it. I didn't know the Evil Queen's real name, thus I did Cynthia. Thank you to KH-815 () for the information. It helped really much.

Darien: Now in this one, the hero and heroines all take the leap and discover how truly massive this new adventure is.

DJ: Again, I do not own Disney or Kingdom Hearts at all. Now, on with the fanfic!)

New Quest and Realization of Inner Strength

Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine were now facing Melder Strike, a new kind of foe that was a fusion of both Heartless and Nobody. Jasmine inquired "How do we defeat something of this size?"

Sora answered confidently "By working as a team! Girls, let's go! Strike at the head! That has to be its weak spot!" He then charged into battle, going straight for the Melder's big black head. Jasmine and Ariel were a bit surprised by Sora's boldness, but the courage and confidence that was coming from him filled their own bodies. Keyblades in hand, they charged after him and all three started to strike the head. The massive monster screeched in pain as all three struck its vulnerable spot, and retaliated by swinging its large pincers about. The Keyblade champion and his new friends were quick to react, running and dodging the large weapons.

When the Melder saw its foes retreating, it did so too. It flew away from the platform, and started to circle it similar to how a shark hunted its prey. Sora, Jasmine and Ariel stood back-to-back in a triangle formation of sort, their eyes locked on their floating foe. Ariel and Jasmine were very much surprised on how much courage and strength they possessed. Sure, they did some things that showed how strong they were in their world. But this one took the cake!

'I had no idea how strong or brave I am! Is this because of… of Sora?' each of them thought as they turned briefly to look at the Keyblade champion. His eyes were focused and determined, the warm feeling they felt when they hugged for a moment returning to them. Before they could contemplate on it further, Melder Strike charged forward! Its pincers were thrust forward, a ball of blue energy in each one.

Sora called out "Ariel, Jasmine! Use your Keyblades! Block it!" He got into a defensive stance, and they mirrored his move. When the monster got in close, all three defended with their weapons and stopped it cold! The Melder Strike struggled to try and push them back, but to no avail. Then to its surprise, as one the three keyblade wielders lifted up in the air and tossed it away straight up! Another surprise is that when it was thrown, the energy balls that it had was now attached to the tips of the ladies weapons.

"Batter up!" Sora declared as he executed a jump-spin, extending his Keyblade out. It struck the energy ball that Ariel possessed and it flew towards the Melder fast and free, striking it in the head! Acting fast, Sora did it again but striking Jasmine's energy orb and sending it to the monster. The hit was again true, and the monster screeched in pain before coming back down in the middle of the platform, dizzy and stunned.

Ariel and Jasmine were surprised by such a reaction command, but Sora snapped them out of it by going back to the fused monster's head and striking it with his weapon. The girls followed his lead, and it was rinse and repeat. After getting in at least several strikes, the massive beast once again regained consciousness and floated away to escape his foe's wrath. It once again floated out in the void, out of their reach. After a moment, it started to spit out some black and white chain-like threads at them. Sora knew what they were, having seen the attack before due to his battle with Xemnas.

"Girls, stay here! I got an idea!" Sora stated before rushing up to the attack. The princesses were surprised yet again by his bold move, wondering on why he would rush towards an enemy's attack instead of dodging it. The Keyblade champion shocked them by maneuvering away from the threads gracefully, spinning in the air and gaining some floating time before resuming his dodging.

"Sora can do that? Dodge in mid-air and floating towards his enemy?" Jasmine exclaimed. For her and Ariel, there was no end to the surprises this young man.

Once Sora got up close to Strike Melder's head, he smacked him three times hard. The hits stunned the beast, and the fourth one sent him crashing down towards Ariel. He exclaimed "Ariel, do it! Hit it hard in the air! Jasmine, you follow up!". That command got the girls into actions, instincts taking over instead of logical thinking. Ariel bent her legs slightly, her _Crabclaw_ at the ready. When the beast got close, she yelled and struck it hard in an upward strike! Melder Strike roared in pain as it was sent upward… towards Jasmine! The Arabian beauty had jumped just before the blow was struck, and she was now above her enemy.

"Take this!" Jasmine declared before swinging her _Three Wishes_ down hard on the monster's head. The fused creation roared in pain, thoroughly stunned before coming back down to the middle of the room. The reaction combo worked! The girls were just shocked on how strong they were, and what just happened. Sora landed back down on the ground, as did Jasmine. Ariel joined them, and all three went together to strike yet again at their enemy's head.

* * *

><p>~At Disney Castle~<p>

King Mickey was not aware of the entire situation with Sora and the princesses. He and Queen Minnie were enjoying a nice picnic out in the courtyard, Donald and the Queen's royal retainer Daisy Duck joining them. All four were enjoying the food that the girls prepared, while Goofy was nearby napping. The captain of the Royal Guards just enjoyed sleeping underneath the warm afternoon sun. As the group was enjoying their day, it was soon interrupted by two familiar chipmunks. It was Chip and Dale, the royal Gummi Engineers, and they looked to be very worried.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! We got a problem!" Dale exclaimed. The King and his friends stopped their meal and looked to the two tiny mechanics.

"Chip! Dale! What is it? What's wrong?" King Mickey asked. Chip then explained that they received a call from Riku at Destiny Islands, and that Sora was missing. Now that the attention of everyone, including Goofy who woke up quick when he heard it.

"Sora's missing?" Donald exclaimed. He and Goofy were best friends with the teen, and were worried that something bad must have happened to him. Chip also stated that Riku assumes that Sora went on another adventure, going without telling anyone. Mickey pulled out his _Dream_ Keyblade, the weapon appearing out of thin air. He lifted it up, and the golden-bladed key was glowing. That indicated that something was wrong, very wrong.

King Mickey rose up and commanded "Donald, Goofy! Go the Gummi Garage and get the Gummi Ship ready. Go to Destiny Islands and pick up Kairi and Riku, bring them over here.". The two loyal friends and followers saluted him before going to the garage, Chip and Dale following them.

The ruler of Disney Castle looked at the two females and said "Sorry about this, but the picnic's canceled for now. I have a feeling that Sora's going to get involved in another quest, maybe one bigger than the previous one.". That said, he left to go to the Throne Room, his queen and Daisy following him.

* * *

><p>~At the Testing Grounds~<p>

Sora and his two friends finally defeated their foe, who was screeching in pain and dissolving in a pool of darkness and white. "Get back! Who knows what'll happen if we sink in there!" he exclaimed. Ariel and Jasmine stayed very close to him, all three backing away until they were at the edge of the floor. They turned and looked down into the dark abyss, nothing there. Just as the pool of dark and white was getting closer, they all heard that female voice again.

"_**Now is the time to choose. If you wish to go back to your home worlds, sink into the pool. But… if you wish to join Sora on his new quest, to leave behind your world and explore many others… then jump into the abyss.**_" it declared. Jasmine and Ariel were stunned; a choice to either return to their homes and give up a chance of a life time, or join Sora and leave behind their loved ones and home to go off on an unknown adventure.

Sora looked at them and inquired "Well, better choose fast! Otherwise the first one's coming true!". True to his word, the pool of dark and white was inching closer to them.

Jasmine thought 'To go back home… to live a sheltered life, always staying in the city… never to be truly free and explore…'

Ariel was thinking 'To go back home… to continue to sing, but to also return to the pressure… to live to a life by either my father's rules, or Eric's human rules…'

The choice was clear. Both ladies looked to each other, nodded, turned their attention to Sora and grabbed an arm. Jasmine took his right arm, Ariel his left. Sora was surprised at their actions, even more so when Ariel said "Sora, let's go! Let's jump!"

The young man was touched by their actions, and also the warm feeling entering his heart once again when they made contact with his body. Holding them tight, he closed his eyes and all three leapt off of the platform and into the abyss. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" was all they could do until the whole world soon flashed a brilliant white. In a flash… they were gone.

* * *

><p>~At Agrabah~<p>

The Sultan was now very worried and upset, having read the letter that Aladdin gave him. All were back in the Throne Room, and needless to say, the ruler of the city and Aladdin were very worried indeed. "This is outrageous! My daughter to prove herself in a test to help this Sora character? Why her?" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

Aladdin could understand his frustrations. "Jasmine, please come back. We really need you here, at home! I need you…" he whispered. All motions and actions ceased when another letter appeared in the Sultan's hands. When he read it, his eyes widened and his expressions showed signs of shock.

Rasoul inquired "Your Majesty, what does it say? Is it about the princess?"

The Sultan merely read the words out loud, "Princess Jasmine… has chosen to… go with Sora."

* * *

><p>~At Atlantica~<p>

The seas were rolling, the waves frothing on the surface. The oceans roared, the sea life scattering to find shelter. King Triton was furious! He was in his Throne Room, and the ONLY ones that were there to witness his terrible temper was Sebastian and Flounder, Ariel's friends. "How dare this… this… HAPPENS! My daughter chosen to go on a quest with Sora? Why her? Why?" he declared. His protective instincts were in overdrive. He maybe powerful, but he could not open pathways between dimensions and other worlds. So at this point, he was powerless to do anything and it ate at him badly.

"Umm… your Majesty, perhaps…" Sebastian was saying when a letter appeared in Triton's hand. His anger ceased for a moment as he read the parchment, and soon his face became red with anger. The letter floated down from his hand, Sebastian going over and reading it for himself.

"Well, what does it say?" Flounder asked.

Sebastian answered in a half-squeaked voice "Princess Ariel… has chosen… to go with Sora…"

* * *

><p>~At Destiny Island~<p>

Riku and Kairi were waiting in a clear spot on the main island, the young master of darkness glad that his message got through to King Mickey and that his friends were coming to pick them up to take them to Disney Castle. Kairi was looking at the stars, a bit of regret in her blue eyes. 'How could this happen? I'm very sorry that we ignored Sora because of our relationship, but…' she was thinking when a letter appeared in Riku's hand.

"Hmmm… this must be from Yen Sid." Riku commented when he started to read it. Kairi looked over his shoulder and read what was written on it. It was this:

_The princesses have chosen to accompany Sora on this new quest. Wish them the best of luck._

Riku looked away from the parchment to the stars, wondering on why Sora took this quest as well as not taking him or Kairi along with him. And going with two princesses… now that seemed very strange to him.

* * *

><p>~At the Wizard's Tower~<p>

Three beings groaned and moaned softly as they laid face-down on the ground. It was Sora, Ariel and Jasmine. The two were transported via mystical means from the Testing Grounds to the floating landscape that was Wizard's Tower. They fell and landed near the spot where the tram car that used to take Sora and the king's helpers from Twilight Town to here, but the tracks and tram car were gone completely. Sora was the first to rise, looking around and seeing the tower up ahead. Ariel was the first to be helped up, then Jasmine. When the two regained their senses, they were amazed to see that they were on a floating land mass.

"Wow! This is incredible!" Ariel exclaimed in delight at seeing such a sight. Jasmine was in the same boat with her, never seeing such a sight and also taking in the magic and mystical energies that seemed to flow from the tower. She had seen and felt Genie's power before, but this one was more… calm, serene, and having an air of authority that was opposite of what Genie could use.

Sora pointed at the door at the base of the tower and said "Since we're here, let's go see Yen Sid. Maybe he can explain more on what's going on.". He started to walk towards the base of the tower, the girls following him.

Ariel inquired "Sora, who is Yen Sid? Does he live here?". Sora answered that he was a very powerful sorcerer, his magic second to none. He also explained that he trained both Mickey and Donald in the art of magic, and also helped them on their last quest.

"Sora… do you think we'll be able to help you out at all? I mean, we're not strong like your friends Donald and Goofy, but…" Jasmine was saying when Sora stopped walking and turned towards them.

He gave them a smile and stated "What are you talking about? You two fought great against that monster just now, and also the Keyblade have chosen you. Believe me when I say this, you two have more strength in yourselves then you realize. Just trust yourself and everything will be fine." He then turned and continued to walk to the doors, not seeing their reactions.

Ariel and Jasmine looked at their hands which held their weapons, then looked at Sora. 'No one has ever said that to me. I… I really believe now that I am stronger then even my loved ones gave me credit for. Okay then! Sora… I'll help you out in any way I can!" were the thoughts running through their minds.

Jasmine looked at Ariel and said "Well, he gave us the confidence. So let's go!". She quickened her pace to catch up to Sora, and Ariel did the same. A spark was now in their hearts, and it was not going to die down anytime soon!

Upon arrival, Sora opened the door. Inside was exactly the same as last time he was here, including a light portal that could both heal him and the girls plus take them to their ship… once they acquired one. Looking up, Sora saw the staircase twisting and turning upward. "Well, we gotta go up. Just be on guard. Last time I was here, Heartless were too. So let's be careful." he stated. His weapon in hand, he stared to ascend upward with Jasmine and Ariel close behind.

* * *

><p>~Three hours pass~<p>

Sora, Ariel and Jasmine were at the doorway to the Sorcerer's Loft, at the very top of the tower. All were panting, tired and out of breath. They had fought many Shadows, Dusks, and also the new enemy _Melders_ Protos. These Protos were like prototypes, the very first form of fused Heartless and Nobodies. They were about 5"5 in length, had the appearance of a humanoid lizard. It was hunched back slightly like its Shadow counterparts, but upright like its Dusks counterparts. White veins pulsed around their black bodies, and their eyes yellow like the Heartless. The Heartless and Nobody insignia was etched on their chests, fused together like the one on Melder Strike.

These Protos were intelligent like Dusks, evading attacks when they go the chance. However, they also had the instincts of the Heartless, leaping towards them when they got near enough. It was Ariel that discovered that when they were in mid-air, they were vulnerable. It took some doing and teamwork, but the trio managed to defeat the Protos that got in their way.

Panting, Jasmine commented "Sora… is this what you had to do… on a daily basis?". The young man chuckled a little and answered that yes, he had to do this on a daily basis.

Ariel said "Let's go inside and meet this Yen Sid, before any more of those Shadows or Dusks attack us.". Agreeing with her, Sora opened the door and inside waiting for them was the wizard himself.

Yen Sid turned from the window he was looking out of and saw the Keyblade champion and his companions. He had to smile at this, it had been long since he had seen Sora. He looked to see his new companions, wondering why destiny and fate chose them to help Sora on this new quest. But that was a question to ponder on later. Right now, he had guests to attend to.

Sora and the girls went to his desk, the young man saluting to Yen Sid. The old sorcerer chuckled softly and gestured for him to remain at ease. "Welcome everyone. Especially to you, Princess Ariel and Princess Jasmine. I am glad you passed your tests, and decided to join Sora on his new quest." he stated.

Ariel and Jasmine did a little bow to Yen Sid, Ariel saying "Thank you, Yen Sid. I have to say, it was a bit scary to fight with Sora. But also very exciting! We never knew we had such strength and courage before."

Jasmine added "Yes. We're also amazed that you live in such a place as this.".

The sorcerer said that it did have its charms, but he quickly went back to the task at hand. He looked seriously at Sora and stated "Sora, Ariel, Jasmine. This new quest that you have been assigned to is going to be very most difficult. As of now, forces of evil are gathering to make attacks on new worlds. But that is not the most dire of situations, no. I believe that the evil witch Maleficent has found a legend that could spell disaster for all of the worlds out there should she acquire it."

Sora was stunned by this revelation. To his knowledge, Maleficent's only goal was to acquire more Heartless and take over Kingdom Hearts. "Yen Sid, what is this legend that has the witch's attention?" he asked.

The powerful sorcerer waved his hand, and on the desk appeared a large, ancient tome. "She is seeking this, a weapon of great power. One that could be used for good… or evil. The One Keyblade." he answered. Sora opened the tome, and he and the ladies started to read what was in it. It was:

_**The One Keyblade. A truly powerful weapon, capable of great power and unlocking the true potential within the holder. It is the first Keyblade to ever be made, forged by the strongest and purest of hearts. The One Keyblade is the very basis of which other keyblades are made from. Legends say of the first Keyblade wielder who utilized it, one of whom gave peace to many worlds. However, another legend spoke of another wielder whose heart was pure evil. With this One Keyblade, he decimated entire worlds with little effort.**_

_**Seeing the monstrous power and abilities of this weapon, the ones who forged it sealed and made sure to keep it locked away in a place where no one could find it. They placed it at the site of its creation, the place where it all began… Kingdom Hearts.**_

Reading this, Sora now realized that Maleficent was now after more than just worlds and Heartless. She was after THE very first Keyblade, first one forged and the most destructive one. And it was locked in the most elusive place of all, Kingdom Hearts! Yen Sid saw his face and nodded. "Sora, you and your new allies must begin your quest as soon as possible. Already, Maleficent has found a way to travel to other worlds as well as recruit new villains to her side. You three must go to various worlds, protect them from the Heartless and Nobodies, and search for any clues relating to Kingdom Hearts and/or the One Keyblade." he stated seriously.

Sora looked at the sorcerer and replied "Don't worry, Yen Sid. We'll find protect the worlds, find Kingdom Hearts, and make sure that Maleficent and her allies won't get that Keyblade.". Ariel and Jasmine nodded their heads, saying that they were with Sora and would help him out in any way possible.

Yen Sid smiled and said "Good, good. You three will do well on this quest, of that I know. Now, go to the other room and meet the Three Good Fairies and the Gullwings. They will provide you with necessary garments for your new adventures.". Sora and the girls thanked Yen Sid for the information, then went to the nearby door to see the fairies and Gullwings. Things were going to get interesting!

(Author's notes: So, how did you like this one? I hope I did well here!

Darien: And now, we need someone to help us with Sora, Ariel and Jasmine's clothing! Review or e-mail us on what their clothes should be, their abilities and the like. Credit will be given where its due, rest assured.

Now, R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	5. New Clothing, Old Friends

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Thank you to the reviewers and also the ones who PM'd me in order to try and help me. I really appreciate it. Also, I'm glad to see that no one commented negatively on me giving Sora a last name and also revealing a bit of his parents.

Darien: We have the new outfits for our hero and heroines, and hopefully they can be explained properly and in the right order. Wish us luck on this one.

DJ: Also, to Erick Genryusai, I'll see about your request. No promises, though. We'll have to see in the future. Also, on another note, I have not played at all _**Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep**_, _**Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days**_, or _**Kingdom Hearts: Coded**_. I do not have a DS, so I never had the time or chance to play them. So thanks to KH-815 for giving me the names to Snow White and Cinderella's world, but I'm going to give the other worlds names of my own. Just so you all know.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

New Clothing and Old Friends

Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine went over to the next room to see the ones who were going to give them new clothing for their epic adventure. Truth be told, Ariel and Jasmine were curious and also intrigued on what new garments they would gain. In their worlds, they have worn clothing and accessories that were part of their culture. Now, they were going to be going in uncharted fashion territory. The two looked at Sora's choice of outfits, and couldn't help but wonder if they were to receive clothing like his.

'He does look cute in that outfit, though.' both of them thought at the same time, surprising even themselves at the train of thought. When Sora opened the door, inside waiting for them were the small Gullwings and the Three Good Fairies. He had to smile, glad to be seeing old friends again.

"Ah, welcome back Sora. It's good to see you again!" Merryweather said. Flora and Fauna also said hello to him. The Gullwings took off and flew around Ariel and Jasmine, startling the two princesses a bit.

"Hi there! So, you two are going to be helping Sora on this new adventure, eh? Well never fear! The Gullwings are going to make sure you look good helping him out!" Rikku stated cheerfully. On that, Sora had to grin at the blonde girl's enthusiasm. Yuna added that they were also going to make sure that Sora looked his best when going out with them. The last statement made the trio blush a bit.

"Alright dears, let's get to work." Flora stated as she and her sisters approached Sora first. The small Gullwings flew towards him, the six girls now crowding around the young man to see what new garments would be in order.

As they took measurements and also advice from one another, Ariel and Jasmine had to giggle at the antics. Of both the ladies trying to see what they could do to him, and also for Sora trying to keep his cool. "I have to admit, nothing dull ever happens to Sora." Ariel said to Jasmine. The dark-tan skinned beauty had to agree on that.

In fifteen minutes, the girls finally decided on what to give to Sora. "Okay ladies. On the count of three, do your stuff!" Yuna declared as she and her friends powered up their magic. The three Gullwings had yellow orbs of magic forming in their hands, while the Good Fairies started to power up their wands.

"1… 2… 3!" all yelled at the same time before shooting Sora with their magic. The red, yellow, blue, and green orbs of magic energy hit their target at the same time, and Sora was engulfed in a bright white light! The ladies had to shield their eyes as the magic took place, and after a few moments, the light died down and soon… Sora was now wearing new clothes!

The young man was wearing a black shirt with light gray flames near the bottom of it, small royal blue flames etched in the gray flames. His small jacket vest was white with black shoulder guards near the base of his arms. His slightly baggy shorts were a dark blue now, with white and gray flaps on both sides. His shoes were also different, black with blue-white flames etched at the tips with white markings where the straps were at. His fingerless gloves were white, with the crown insignia in blue etched on the back of his hands. His familiar crown pendant was hung around his neck, a tasteful red color rather then the gray metallic color.

The Gullwings, Good Fairies, and the princesses were all amazed on how good Sora looked in his new threads. "Oh my, Sora! You really look handsome in those new clothes!" Fauna declared. The three fairies had to admit, this was their best piece of work yet.

Paine smirked and added "She's right. Any girl would see that you would be quite a catch.". Sora was fighting down a blush, an embarrassed grin on his face. No one had ever complimented to him like that before, so he was taking it all in strides.

"Thank you very much, ladies. I really appreciate it." he stated. He walked back to Ariel and Jasmine, and asked what they thought about his new clothing. The former mermaid princess stated that he really looked dashing in his clothes, while the desert beauty added that he really did look good. All three were sporting light blushes on their cheeks.

"Well, that takes care of Sora! Now for you two!" Rikku cheerfully decreed before she and the Gullwings pushed Ariel towards the spot where Sora had been standing in. When she was there, they did the same to Jasmine. As the princesses were now the ones underneath the fashion eyes of the six women, Sora had to fight back a small chuckle.

"This is really fun to see!" he said to himself as he saw the little fashion mayhem unfold.

* * *

><p>~At Disney Castle~<p>

King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and Lady Daisy were in the massive throne room, waiting for their guests to arrive. The king was worried. He had been inspecting his keyblade, and came to two conclusions. One, Sora was in danger. Or two, another dire threat was being made to the world and this time it involved the weapons themselves.

"Your Highness!" a voice came out from the door far at the end of the hall. It was Donald, and behind him was Goofy! The two came into the huge room, and following them were Riku and Kairi. The heroic mouse leapt off his throne and raced towards his friends, the Queen and her Lady following but at a bit of a slower pace. When he and his friends met halfway, he gave Riku a hug which he returned.

"Welcome back everyone! And it's nice to see you two again, Riku and Kairi." Mickey stated. Riku answered that it was good to see him again, and he and Kairi commented that his world was just a sight to see.

"Your Majesty, I think you may want to take a look at this." Kairi started out as she handed the letters to Mickey. Luckily for them, Kairi remembered to bring both of them. Mickey started to read the first letter that Yen Sid sent to them, then he read the second one. With each passing second, everyone saw the king's eyes widen. After completing the second letter, he let out a sigh.

"Guys… this is more serious then I thought. If my old master, Yen Sid is involved, we got to act fast!" he declared. For the king to be acting this seriously, the situation must be dire, the others assumed. King Mickey turned to his beloved queen and said that she would have to look after the castle again.

"I'm very sorry about this, Minnie and Daisy. But, I really believe that this requires all of us; myself, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy." he explained. Queen Minnie nodded her head and replied to leave the castle to her. She radiated a kind of quiet, but resolute confidence that many find impressive. The two royal beings hugged one another, but… Daisy gave her boyfriend Donald both a hug, and also a bit of a scolding saying to be back in time for their anniversary. The duck wizard promised to return to celebrate their anniversary together, and believe me, he was more then willing to do so to avoid Daisy's wrath.

Riku inquired "Where do we go from here, your Majesty?". King Mickey answered that first they go see Yen Sid, to see on what is really going on. After that, they would go from there.

Goofy thought for a moment and asked "But your Highness, do we also look for Sora and the princesses too?". His friend replied that they would, but also to see what would happen. To be honest, King Mickey was wondering if there was something at work here that would allow two princesses from two different worlds to be with Sora at the moment.

"Riku, Kairi. Come with us. We're going back to the library to get you some more acceptable wear. This is a new adventure, so you need some new clothes. Let's go!" King Mickey declared before going to the exit door, heading for the Library. Everyone followed him, a new adventure awaiting them.

* * *

><p>~At the Wizard's Tower~<p>

Meanwhile, while Riku and Kairi were about to receive their new garments, Sora was looking over the two clothes that the princesses had on. And believe me, the sight of these two beauties in their new clothes was forever seared into Sora Master's brain. 'Kairi was cute, pretty even. But… WOW! These two are beautiful!' he thought as he took in the beauty of the two.

Ariel was wearing a sea green jacket vest, a royal blue tank top underneath it. Her hair was flowing down, like a fiery waterfall. She wore a light blue shorts, showing off her beautiful legs in a way that was both modest and spectacular at the same time. She wore sea green fingerless gloves like Sora's, with the crown insignia in a royal blue color etched in the middle of it. Her shoes were slippers, but made of silk and also very durable. The color was sea green, and an insignia of the mermaid was etched in at the middle, it being a magnificent royal blue color. Around her neck was the same pendent as Sora, but a sea green color. Overall, she looked downright gorgeous in Sora's eyes.

Ariel was very much in awe at her new look when the Gullwings held up a mirror to show her. 'Wow… I look… very good! I never knew that I could dress this way!' she thought as she spun around a little, taking in every inch of her new look. When she saw Sora looking at her, his jaw almost hanging down and his eyes locked onto her form, it made her giggle… and increasing the warmth that now surged through her heart. Whatever the warmth that was there when she and he were close, it increased ten-fold when he was in a daze looking at her.

"So… what do you think, Sora?" she asked him shyly. Sora snapped out of his daze, embarrassment showing in his cheeks which were a bright red.

"You look really great, Ariel! Very beautiful!" he said, causing the redhead's face to really brighten at the compliment. The warmth that Ariel now felt in her heart surge, increasing like never before!

"So Sora, how do I look then?" Jasmine's voice inquired. Sora turned to look at her, and what he saw knocked him for a loop.

Jasmine was wearing a light purple jacket vest, underneath it was a rich purple tank top that really hugged her impressive bosom. The desert beauty's hair was in a high ponytail, very much complimenting her facial features. Her shorts were a desert-night sky color, exactly like the desert sky back in her world when it was twilight, the coming of dusk. Her gloves were fingerless like Sora's, but a rick purple color like her tank top and having the crown insignia on it in royal blue. Her shoes were slippers like the one she wore back home, but did not have the slightly curly design at the tips. The insignia of her world, a magic lamp, was etched in the slippers. She also received a pendent that was like Sora and Ariel's, only in a light purple color.

Jasmine very much liked her new look, and seeing Sora looking at her the same way he did Ariel, made the warmth in her heart also surge. "Jasmine, you look incredible!" Sora told her. Jasmine blushed from the compliment, but Ariel frowned a little. For some reason unknown to her, she did not like it when Sora complimented Jasmine. She shook off the feeling for now, knowing that now was not the time or place for such things.

"Oh, you two look so pretty! You're going to turn a lot of heads wearing clothes like those!" Yuna declared. She was glad that she helped in designing such an outfit for the two princesses.

"I have to agree with her. You two really look beautiful. Now remember, these clothes are very special." Flora added in.

Merryweather stated "Yes. Those garments all have the ability to regenerate your magic, at a slightly faster pace then before. Also, they have new and unique abilities that will aid you in your quest."

Paine added "But, you have to work at it to find out what they are. You'll have to earn your abilities and powers, no taking shortcuts.". After she said that, Rikku launched herself at Sora and handed him a glowing, purple orb. It radiated of magic, and it was familiar to him.

Rikku said proudly with a huge grin, "A gift from all of us! This is the _Vigor Orb_! It allows you to fuse with Jasmine and go into _Vigor Form_, a new kind of fusion that's similar to what you and Goofy fused like… but also very different!". Sora took the orb, feeling the magical item reacting to him. It was soon absorbed into his body, causing him to feel power.

Fauna said "Oh, don't forget this either.". With a wave of her wand, she presented to Sora a new keyblade. The blade was similar to that of the _Kingdom Key_, but at the underside end of it was the shape of a five-pointed star. The color of the blade was shimmering silver, different from the metallic gray of _the Kingdom Key_. The handle was a golden color, and the keychain dangling at the end of it was golden also with the symbol of Yen Sid's hat at the tip.

"Wow! Thank you, Fauna!" Sora replied gratefully as he examined his new weapon. Flora stated that the weapon was called the _Celestial Guide_ keyblade, which would increases any damage dealt to enemies in the air. He stored the weapon in his subspace pocket pouch, thanking them once again for the clothes, item, and weapon.

"You're welcome, dears. Now, go back to the other room. Yen Sid has more to show you before your mission begins." Flora said. The three heroes/heroines nodded their heads, thanking the group once again before going through the door. Rikku and Yuna giggled before following them, Paine coming in last and a small smile on her face.

Going back outside, they saw Yen Sid waiting by the window for them. He turned and nodded in approval of their new garments. "Ah, I see that you are done. Are you all ready to take the first steps on your new journey?" he inquired. Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine nodded their heads, saying that they were ready.

Yen Sid smiled and said "Good. But before you go, you have three new companions that will be coming along with you.". He held up his right hand, which was closed in a fist. When he opened it up… out flew Tinkerbell! Sora was surprised to see his little pixie friend from Neverland here, and the girls were surprised to see a pixie. The blonde beauty flew all around Sora, twinkling in delight at seeing her friend again. So glad that she even gave him a little kiss on his nose, the action tickling the hero a little.

"Hahaha! Tinkerbell! It's good to see you again!" Sora declared, the pixie twirling in mid-air in front of his face. Yen Sid stated that since Jiminy Cricket was back in his world, he thought it best to search for a new journal caretaker. Tinkerbell had actually flown in from Neverland and said, in her own unique way, that she wanted the position. Peter Pan was now very busy to pay much attention to her, and also going with Sora on another adventure was excellent for her. Tinkerbell showed Sora and the girls her own unique journal, one that was made of leaves and twigs. It was like a nature book rather then the normal bound book that Jiminy carried.

"She's not the only one coming along!" a voice called from behind. Sora and the princesses looked behind them to see the Gullwings coming in.

"Ah, yes. I had almost forgotten. Sora, these three wish to come along to take pictures and be in charge of the photographic journal book." Yen Sid added. Sora was a bit hesitant, knowing the Gullwing's energetic nature. But seeing Yuna and Rikku pull off the cutest puppy-dog eyes routine on him, he caved in naturally.

"Yes! We're going on an adventure! We can also help you locate some hidden items and goodies in some of the world's you visit!" Yuna put in. To the three, that was a bit of a bonus for them.

Yen Sid stepped aside to reveal behind him… Vivi! "Wha-? Vivi? You're here too?" Sora exclaimed, remembering the decent Struggle fighter back in Twilight Town. Ariel and Jasmine were again amazed on the different friends and acquaintances that Sora knew.

Yen Sid nodded his head and stated "Yes. In addition to being a good Struggle player, Vivi is also known as a Black Mage, a wielder of offensive-type magic. Since Donald is no longer in your company, you and one of your companions will have to learn magic from him.".

Vivi waved to the group cheerfully and said "Hi Sora, everyone! Good to see you. I kinda left Twilight Town because Seifer and his gang left me behind. But when Yen Sid found me practicing magic in the woods, he said I would be a good teacher for you all! I can teach Sora and another, so… who is it?"

Ariel was the first to step forward, going side-by-side with Sora. "I will. I want to practice and wield magic, to be able to help everyone on our adventure." she declared. After seeing Ursula using magic in their last adventure, she wanted to practice a bit of it herself. However, her father and also Eric heavily discouraged the idea. Now was her chance.

Vivi smiled… well, if one could see his face that is. He said "Good! Now, I will teach you the three basic magic attacks; Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. As you progress on and increase in strength and wisdom, I'll teach you more as well as the upgraded versions.". This was going to be a good trip for everyone.

Sora smiled and stated proudly "Okay then! Welcome aboard then, Vivi! Yen Sid, I believe that we're ready now!". The wizard smiled, proud to see that the young Master's boy was coming of age wonderfully. He then made a gesture with his hand, and floating to them was the Gummi Ship, the _Highwind_ model! Most of the group was in awe to see such a ship, well… minus Sora since he had rode in that ship many a time.

"Sora, you should first go to Radiant Gardens and see your old friends there. Cid will be able to maintain, upgrade, and also design new Gummi Ships for you. In addition, the shops and townsfolk's should be able to aid you and your new allies." Yen Sid advised. Sora gave Yen Sid a little salute, thanking him for helping him out big time.

The old sorcerer chuckled and said that it was his honor to help. He turned to the two princesses, who gave him a little bow and thanked him as well. He said "I know you will aid Sora well in this quest. He will need you two in this endeavor, so stay together and help one another out.". The two beautiful adventurers promised to help in any way possible.

After saying their goodbyes, the group was teleported inside the Gummi Ship. The vehicle's engines started to roar to life, and soon, streaked towards the heavens! Yen Sid smiled, knowing that things were going to take an interesting twist for Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine.

* * *

><p>~At the World That Never Was~<p>

Pete was coming back from his trip across various worlds, four other beings behind him. "Whew! This trip really wore me out…" he muttered to himself as he sat down on one of the chairs in the Meeting Room. Behind him were four male beings, each one unique and different.

One looked to be in his early 30's, with red hair that resembled a flame. His eyes were ice blue, its nature also representing something akin to cold. He wore a strange black and white striped suit of sort, with a white cape attached to it. His name was Buddy Pine, but he preferred to go by the name of Syndrome, a brilliant but also heartless super villain from his world.

The other one looked to be in his early 40's, his head having a bald top with some dark gray hair on the sides. He wore a business suit, and by his side were two nasty and dangerous Doberman dogs. His name was Bill Sykes, a vicious and persistent loan shark that really wanted for his clients to pay up… or else. His two dogs were DeSoto, wearing a blue collar, and Roscoe, wearing a red collar.

The other male was an anthro duck, dressed up like a criminal gangster from the 1930's or so. He wore a red fedora hat, black eye mask, black cape, and a yellow suit of sort. His feathers were white, his bill and feet orange. However, he seemed to have a real nasty streak on his face, like he really enjoyed causing carnage and mayhem. His name was Negaduck, a very ruthless and crazy villain from his world.

The last one was an odd fellow, acting and looking serene and in control, far different from the others. He looked to be in the mid 20's, perhaps a bit more. His hair was blue, and set up to be like two unusual horns. His clothing was elaborate and stylized like that of royalty, showing that he might be a priest or something of a holy order. On his chest were black markings, in a language that would be alien to most. His eyes were a piercing blue color, and despite his supposed serene look, one could tell that this fellow had seen many things in his life that would make most men break. It was Seymour Guado, a powerful Summoner from his world. He was also half-human, half Guado, the first of the kind.

"Say, where is that Maleficent dame anyway? You said she'd be here!" Negaduck exclaimed at Pete. The bumbling lackey was about to say something, when his boss's voice came over the intercom.

"Pete, please escort our guests to the _Fusion Room_. I will explain everything there." Maleficent spoke before the intercom went silent. Pete sighed, now being ordered to take the others to the Fusion Room, which was a ways from here. However, his fear of a long journey was put to rest when a door opened up behind him. He assumed that it was Maleficent's doing, gathered up the guests and went in.

"What is this fusion room, oh round one?" Syndrome snarked. Pete grumbled, but answered that it was a special room for Heartless and Nobodies.

He stated "About a month ago, Maleficent blasted some magic at a Nobody _Dusk_ that was giving her some problems. By chance, a Heartless _Shadow_ leapt at the Dusk and when that happened… BOOM! It created a fusion of Heartless and Nobody, a new entity called a _Melder_." They soon arrived at the door, opening it for all to see and go through.

Pete continued "The best part of it was that this new entity would be something that Maleficent could control entirely.". The room they were in was massive, and in this room was a barrier that separated Heartless from Nobodies, many versions and types in the confinements. Above on a large platform overseeing the room was Maleficent, along with the other villains.

The powerful witch turned to Pete and the other villains, a smile on her face. "Welcome everyone. I believe that I need to re-tell on what this new endeavor is all about.". As she started to explain, the machines in the room started to take out Dusks and Shadows… fusing them with powerful energy to create the Melders!

(Author's Notes: And this is it! We hope you have enjoyed this little piece here. Like I said before, many enemies, old and new will be introduced here. In addition, I would like to point out that ALL types of Melders will be animal-like. So, if you would like to show me what designs of Melders you would like to see, let me know. Just be sure to tell which fusion of Heartless and Nobody was required to make said Melder.

Darien: Also, we hope you have enjoyed the new additions of Sora's crew. We put in Vivi due to a request a reviewer asked us to do some time ago before we rewrote. So, in honor of her, Vivi the Black Mage will be teaching Ariel and Sora the magic techniques and spells.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	6. Tests to be New Members

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I'm back, and also ready to deliver another chapter for the fans that have asked for it! To Dragon and Sword Master, Sora needs to relearn the basic spells because… well, it's been seven months since his last adventure. He most likely forgot, and needs a bit of a refresher course.

Darien: We would like to ask that any of you out there advertise DJ's story in any way possible. More reviewers and such would be greatly appreciated.

DJ: In this chapter, Sora and his new lady friends land at Radiant Gardens and undertake a test. In that test, new types of Melders will appear! Also, Riku and his allies will get a bit of a surprise when they see Yen Sid.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Tests to be New Members of Committee

Ariel and Jasmine were greatly surprised to see on how vast and wonderful space was like. When they boarded the Gummi Ship, Ariel sat in the right chair with Jasmine taking the left. Sora had been left in the middle, with Tinkerbell getting comfortable in his nest of spiky hair. The Gullwings took their seats as well; Rikku in Ariel's lap, Yuna in Sora's, and Paine in Jasmine's. Vivi stood behind Sora, very ready to start the journey. Sora Masters took control of the ship, and… ZOOM! They were streaking towards the heavens, and the two princesses were really amazed. On both the ship's capabilities, and also seeing the universe.

"Wow… there is so much about where we all live in… I had no idea that space was so vast!" Ariel exclaimed in delight. If she was curious about the human world before in her own world, then it increased a thousand-fold upon seeing this sight. Even Jasmine was stunned on how big and vast the universe was.

Sora grinned at them and said "Believe me, you have not seen anything yet! Wait till you see the other worlds were going to visit!". He felt his old spirit of adventure returning to him, but it was different now. In the past, he was excited about seeing new worlds but distracted on trying to find Riku and Kairi. But now that they were found and together, this feeling he had was different.

"So, what is this Radiant Gardens like, Sora?" Jasmine inquired. The young man answered that it was a large place, and it was formerly known as Hallow Bastion, which surprised Jasmine considering that she had been a prisoner there once. Sora explained on how the name changed, and also his adventures there.

"I really hope everyone is doing alright. It's been awhile since I have seen them, and I wonder what the place looks like now." Sora said. Vivi excitedly said that he really wanted to see the worlds, and have adventures like Sora did. The young Keyblade champion was going to say something on that when an alarm sounded off. That startled everyone, and caused Sora to grab the controls and look at the monitors.

"Uh oh. It seems that we need to pass through this gate here in order to reach Radiant Gardens." he told everyone as they slowly approached a massive, black and white gate in space. It was brilliantly designed, the architect who made it wanting it to be large and intimidating. Etched on the gate was a large, black keyhole. Above said keyhole was the insignia of the _Melders_, although on a smaller scale.

"Why can't we go around it, Sora?" Rikku asked. Sora pointed to the screen, and showed that while Radiant Gardens was on the other side of the gate… an invisible energy barrier of sort.

"This happened last time, seven months ago. Before going to a new world, myself plus Donald and Goofy would have to open a path by going through a special gateway. However, we would be fighting many enemy Gummi Ships and other obstacles before clearing the gateway." Sora told everyone. He took out his _Kingdom Key_ weapon, pointed it at the massive gate. The tip glowed, and soon a white stream of light erupted out. It went towards the gate's keyhole, and a massive clicking sound was heard off, signaling that it was open.

Sora grinned at everyone and exclaimed "Everyone, here we go!". He then pushed the ship forward, and they were now on their way to their first Gummi Mission… _Celestial Roadway_.

* * *

><p>~Back at the Wizard's Tower~<p>

Yen Sid was looking out into the distance, seeing events and such that many could not. He closed his eyes and straightened up, for at that moment a group entered his quarters. It was King Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Riku and Kairi. The last two mentioned had new clothing on, but the sorcerer sensed that they were already enchanted. He could tell that it was the work of Merlin, a magic-user like himself but a bit more underpowered.

Yen Sid did not look at them, saying "Ah, my old apprentice. I believe that you have come seeking answers, as well as seeking an old ally.".

Mickey nodded his head, showing much respect to his old teacher. King and Keyblade wielder he maybe, but even Mickey knew that Yen Sid was still a powerful sorcerer. "Yes, Master Yen Sid. I think we need to talk on what is going on, and why it involves two princesses from other worlds and Sora." Mickey replied.

Yen Sid turned, opened his eyes and looked at the party. "Mickey, understand this. Fate and Destiny have chosen those two women to be tested, and by their choice alone did they decide to aid Sora. If you wish to know what the new situation is about, I will show you. However, in regards why it requires Ariel and Jasmine with Sora… that is for those three to find out on their own." he stated before turning his gaze to Riku and Kairi.

"I see that Merlin has already fitted you with the necessary garments complete with enchantments." he started off lightly.

"Yes, he did. How did you know?" Kairi inquired. She was amazed on when Merlin came, and more so when he enchanted her new set of clothing to have the same functions as Sora's set.

Riku cut in "Never mind that. Yen Sid… tell us everything you know. Please.". The young man was acting brash, he knew that. However, when another threat comes that requires Sora, he was willing to go the distance to help him out in any way possible. That, and also he wanted to apologize to him for ignoring his existence for so long. Kairi wanted to do the same.

The wise sorcerer simply waved his hand and showed him the same book that Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine read only a few hours ago. "Read this, and it should become clear."

As the group read the book, Goofy turned to Yen Sid and asked a pointed question, "But Master Yen Sid, how can the princesses help Sora? I doubt that they can fight like me and Donald.". The old sorcerer actually smirked a little at the shield wielder, replying that they are more skilled then one would give them credit for.

* * *

><p>~At Radiant Gardens~<p>

Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine were at the entrance to the town, the Gummi Ship parked of sort above the world in space. The trip through the _Celestial Roadway_ was certainly a wild ride for the ladies, Vivi, and Sora. Not only did they contend with Heartless and Nobody vessels, but also _Melder_-type ships that were in the form of flying animals. It was tough, wild, and bumpy, but they managed to get through and unlock the Radiant Gardens world.

"So, this is Radiant Gardens…" Ariel said as she looked at the small town below them. To Sora, as he viewed the town with the girls, the place had changed for the better in the last seven months.

The stone pathways and construction were still in place, but pipes and various other utilities that used to stick out like sore thumbs were gone, replaced with flower beds and small trees. A quaint, charming water fountain was set up in the middle of the town square, beautiful clear water flowing down. Flower beds were set up close to the shops, and the scene itself was pretty good. An eclectic but good mix of modern style with nature in place.

"I have to say, things improved last time I been here. I guess the townspeople really wanted this place to live up to its namesake." Sora said as he looked around. He then led the girls down the small steps towards the shops, and got a surprise when they saw Huey, Dewey, and Louie waiting for them. Plus, Scrooge McDuck was also there with his nephews, partaking in the delicious treat known as _Sea-Salt_ Ice Cream.

"Hey! Welcome back Sora!" the three young ducks exclaimed. In their eyes, Sora was both a hero and a good customer. They came up to greet the young hero, who looked surprised and glad for such a welcome.

Scrooge chuckled as he walked up to the three humans, saying "Good to see you, lad. It seems that you're doing okay. Oh, and who be these fine beauties with ye?". The two princesses blushed a little at McDuck's words. Sora introduced them, and the nephews were surprised to hear that Sora was traveling now with princesses instead with their other uncle, Donald Duck.

"It's nice to meet you all. I bet you have a lot of stories to tell us on Sora's adventures here." Jasmine said. Like Ariel, she was quite curious about Sora's previous adventures and wanted to know more.

"Yeah, we got a lot to tell you!" Huey exclaimed. However, their story-time was cut short by Scrooge who stated that it would have to wait and that Leon and the other members of the _Radiant Garden's Council Committee_ were waiting for him at the Main Council Hall.

"Sora, finish up your business with Leon. After that, then maybe we can talk." Scrooge said before escorting his nephews back to their shops. The three ducklings waved good-bye to Sora and the princesses before going back to their shops; Dewey ran the Accessory Shop, Louie the Items Shop, and Huey the Weapons Shop. However, Sora saw that Wedge's Armor Shop was no longer where it was. Instead, a new shop was there that had a sign that read _**Flintheart Glomgold's Armor**_. Running said shop was a duck that looked a little like Scrooge, but wore a Scottish outfit of sort and had a real mean, greedy glint in his eyes.

'Strange… oh well, but check it out later.' Sora thought as he and the ladies started to walk towards the next section of the town. On the way, they passed by the Moogle Synthesis Shop. Jasmine, Ariel, and even Tinkerbell whom was riding in Sora's hair, was fascinated by such unique creatures. The young Masters boy explained on how the Moogles worked, and how their ability to synthesize items helped him and his friends greatly on their adventures. He went to the owner of the shop, who said that the store was undergoing renovations and would not be open for awhile.

"Sora, you really do meet the most interesting of characters! I can only imagine whom we meet on this adventure!" Ariel stated excitedly. If only she knew the half of it…

* * *

><p>~At The World That Never Was~<p>

Maleficent was at the head chair in the Meeting Room, her nine council members all present. It was a bit of a rough meeting of all heads when it was time to start, however all calmed down when the witch was forced to show her massive magical might. Now, it was time to properly show the Council of Evil their ultimate goal… and their ultimate adversary.

"Everyone, the Council of Evil is now at order. Each of you knows what must be done in order to accomplish our ultimate goal. To find the One Keyblade, the most powerful weapon in existence, and to use its power to take control of the very place that links together all worlds in the universe… Kingdom Hearts!" she started off.

The witch continued "However, there is one who has dared to defy me and stand in the way of obtaining both Kingdom Hearts and ultimate power. Here he is now.". With a wave of her staff, the table that they were all sitting at glowed with green light. Appearing in three-dimensional picture was Sora, and the villains were puzzled on why a young boy would be considered a threat.

"Hey, witch lady! You're telling us that you've been beaten by this scrawny runt?" Negaduck exclaimed with a sneer. His sneer and ego vanished when Maleficent's aura flared up to intimidate him.

"Do not be fooled by his appearance. He wields the Keyblade, and is quite formidable. He also has had the help of King Mickey's lackeys, Donald and Goofy." Maleficent stated, using her power to change the view. However, she herself was surprised to see not Donald and Goofy by Sora's side at the moment, but of Ariel and Jasmine.

"Those two lovely ladies are Donald and Goofy? How odd…" the Cardinal put in. Pete bumbled his way into the conversation, saying that they were not the ones Maleficent was talking about.

"I don't get it. Why would those two beautiful dishes be with that pipsqueak?" Pete asked his boss. Maleficent replied that she did not know herself, but was intrigued by such a change in development.

"Everyone, I believe a little demonstration is in order. The game has changed with the Keyblade wielder being with two unknowns, so how about we put them to the test?" Maleficent suggested. Everyone agreed to that, wanting to see what their new enemies were capable of. The powerful witch gave Pete the order to prepare some of their new Melders for the test, something of the flying variety. The big, goofy villain did a little salute before rushing to the Fusion Room.

The evil witch's gaze was now on the motion picture of Sora with his new beautiful allies. 'Let us see how your new friends handle my new allies, Sora.' she thought while letting off a small little laugh to herself.

* * *

><p>~At Radiant Gardens~<p>

Said Keyblade champion and new Keyblade wielders were taking in the sight of the new Borough section. More flower beds, personal flower pots, and small trees lined up the sides of the buildings and sidewalks of the section. The aroma that the flowers were giving off was heavenly, which was good to the group. The machinery and other equipment that used to litter the landscape was no more, trees now taking their places. A small water fountain was set up in front of the Main Council Hall, which was a large white building that was located at the place were Cid and Merlin's place once stood at.

"Man, things really have changed around here!" Sora said to himself as he walked towards the building, Jasmine and Ariel at his side. When he knocked on the door, it opened and there to greet him was the hyper ninja mistress herself, Yuffie.

"Sora! You're here!" Yuffie exclaimed before giving the young man a great big hug. Sora was a little surprised at Yuffie's action, Ariel and Jasmine also a little shocked… and a bit jealous on seeing another girl hugging Sora so intimately. The ninja mistress broke the hug after a few moments passed, and said that it was good to see him again.

"Oh, who are you're new friends Sora?" she asked when she got a good look at Ariel and Jasmine. Sora was about to answer her when a new voice interrupted him.

"I had a feeling you be here, but I had no idea you got new allies instead of being with the King's men." the voice sounded off. Sora turned to his right, as did the princesses, to see Leon and Aerith approaching them. Ariel and Jasmine blushed upon seeing such a person coming to them, greeting him by saying hello. Sora, seeing their reactions, felt a tiny bit of jealousy entering his being.

"Leon! Aerith! Good to see you two again." Sora said as he waved to the two. Aerith smiled as she came to Sora and shook his hand. Leon greeted him in his usual way, just slightly smirking at the young man.

"It's good to see you too, Sora. As you can see, we've been hard at working making our home look like it sounds." Aerith started out. She said that ever since he left, everyone in the town had pulled together and worked hard to make Radiant Gardens what it once was in the past. It wasn't easy, but they managed to get a lot of things done. The castle at the far end of the town still needed a lot of work, and also there had been signs of Heartless and Nobodies. Much fewer then last time, but enough to delay progress on it for a few months.

"So, what brings you here to our home? And with new company?" Yuffie inquired. Sora let out a little sigh and he, plus his two beautiful companions, retold what had happened so far up to this point. After the long explanation, Leon closed his eyes and thought on the task at hand.

"So, a new adventure for you Sora. And you, Ariel and Jasmine, going along with this. I have to say, this one takes the cake." Leon stated. In his personal opinion, this truly was indeed a twist that not even he could comprehend.

Sora gave a nervous smile and replied "Yeah, it seems this kinda of thing always happens to me. But, I'm not complaining.". Aerith put in that they would help out in anyway, which the trio was thankful for. Yuffie also stated that they would help with their training and also with the Gummi Ship.

"Cid's new workshop is under the building, and he's going right back into the Gummi business! Not as good as the workshop that Chip and Dale have, but bring him anything from your Gummi battles, like parts and such, and he'll whip up some pretty powerful models for you." the hyperactive ninja stated.

Aerith added "Also, Merlin moved into a new house after we redesigned and constructed the old one into this. He's at the other section of the town, the Bailey, just pass the gates that are above the stairs. He might let you and this Vivi character train in the magic arts.".

"Yes! This is great! Thanks Aerith, Yuffie! We'll go see Cid and Merlin right away!" Sora said with excitement in his voice. Before he could say or do anything else, Leon intervened.

He said in a firm voice, "Hold on, Sora. Before anything else, we need to make all three of you members of our committee. It's the only way to access some of the areas here. To become an official member, you need to pass a test."

Jasmine inquired "A test? What kind of test?". The Gunblade wielder answered that it would be held at the Testing Grounds, its location being the old Restoration Site. Leon informed them that the test would be a gauntlet of sort, going past a set number of Heartless and Nobodies. If they managed to reach the end, they would become honorary Radiant Gardens Committee members- Green Level.

"Green Level? What's that?" Ariel asked. Aerith explained that there were four levels of the committee, and that certain areas could only be accessed with the proper level. Green was for 4th-class members, them being civilians or novice fighters. Yellow was for 3rd-class members, ones who passed a second test of the Training Grounds. Red was for 2nd-class members, those who took an even tougher test then the previous two, and the platinum was for 1st-class members only… those who completed the final and toughest of all tests.

Leon put in "The higher the level you are, the better items that you can buy at the Marketplace. This includes weapons, armor, and accessories.". Sora was intrigued by this, Ariel and Jasmine in the same boat.

"In the meantime, how about we give you a small tour of the place? We can even show you Cid's new Gummi Workshop!" Yuffie suggested. The hero and heroines replied that it would be a good idea, so they were led by the ninja mistress on their tour.

When they left, Aerith looked at Leon and whispered "So, what do you think about this One Keyblade?".

Leon answered softly "I don't know. I think I read something about that, but that was a long time ago. During, I believe, when Ansem the Wise and King Mickey talked to one another. If there was any information, it would be at the castle. Unfortunately, Sora and his two girl friends don't have the skills or strength to enter that area yet. They need to be at least 2nd or 1st class level to go to that place.".

The quiet, but strong-willed woman nodded, and took a glance back at the small tour group before they disappeared into another room. Aerith smiled a little and said, "Well, at least Sora's not doing this adventure alone. And from what I can see… he and the girls are forming a special bond together.".

On that, Leon could just shake his head and sigh. He thought, 'That kid with two beautiful women like that… I would have to guess that Destiny and Fate must be crazy.'. He didn't know how right he was!

(Author's Notes: That's all for now! More to come on the way! So, how do you like the reconstruction of Radiant Gardens? And also the new level system for the Committee? Leon, Aerith, Cid, and Yuffie are at the Platinum-level, just so you know. All tests to rise up to the other ranks are going to be at the Training Ground.

Darien: Also, want to clear up something. Ariel and Jasmine's Support abilities will be the same as Donald and Goofy respectively. The added Support abilities of Ariel will be _Gravity Boost_ and _Stop Boost_. Here is a list of their Action abilities:

Ariel

_Mermaid Flare_- This is when Ariel uses the Fire magic ability, her shooting a fireball out from her Keyblade weapon. Magic becomes larger, powerful with each upgrade.

_Arctic Tail_- This is when Ariel uses her Blizzard magic ability, her shooting a shard of ice from her Keyblade weapon. Magic becomes sharper, faster with each upgrade.

_Trident Thunder_- This is when Ariel uses her Thunder magic, summoning a thunderbolt above her targeted enemy. Thunderbolts become more powerful, area range increase with each upgrade.

_Ariel's Kiss_- This is when Ariel uses her Cure magic, sending green healing energy to her allies. Health returned increases with each upgrade.

_Ocean Pressure_- This is when Ariel uses her Gravity magic, summoning an orb of dark gravity to crush her foes and reduce their health. Area range increases with each upgrade.

_Tide Stop_- This is when Ariel uses her Stop magic, freezing targeted enemies in place for five to ten seconds. Area range increases with each upgrade.

_**Mermaid Dance**_- This is Ariel's first Limit. She and Sora dance around the area, Keyblades extended and damaging enemies when they connect. This is the first Attack stage called the _Ocean Warm-Up_. After maintaining this attack for a few minutes or so, they finish up with _Ocean Vortex_, Sora holding her and spinning her around like a top. Ariel's Keyblade is extended outward and the action creates a whirlpool-like effect that pulls in and damages enemies.

_**Lovers Song**_- This is Ariel's second Limit. Sora defends Ariel while she sings, her musical voice paralyzing enemies in her vicinity, the action being _Mermaid's Voice_. After a few moments, it is Sora's turn to sing as Ariel is now defending him, the action called _Keyblade's Voice_. It then finishes up with the two singing together in harmony, and close together, the combined voices healing allies while also damaging enemies greatly. The final action is called _Duo Concert_.

Jasmine

_Crescent Moon_- Jasmine uses a powerful upward slash to send an opponent in the air with her Keyblade.

_Desert Wind_- Spinning like a top with Keyblade extended out, Jasmine gracefully spins around with mobility to strike at enemies.

_Jasmine's Kiss_- Jasmine does a handstand, then springs forward with legs firmly toward her targeted enemy. She kicks them away or up in the air, depending on location.

_**Desert Dance**_- This is Jasmine's first Limit. She and Sora zig and zag through enemies in a fast, dance-like pattern, the attack called _Striking Sands_. After a few moments have passed, the duo change tactics. Jasmine and Sora help each other in doing acrobatics that send them into the air, their kicks and Keyblades also sending enemies into the air, the attack called _Sultan's Tower_. The final motion shortly after that is this; Sora catapults Jasmine high into the air, the princess charging energy into her Keyblade. She then comes down on the ground, sending a shockwave that damages any enemy that is within its range. The attack is called _Princess Descending_.

_**Magical Lovers**_- This is Jasmine's second limit. Jasmine and Sora stand back to back, controlling their Keyblades to hone in on enemies in a short circular range. The attack is called _Magic Force_. Shortly after this, Jasmine and Sora retrieve their Keyblades and twirl together to become a tornado of sort, their Keyblades extending outwards to strike and damage enemies as they move around. This attack is called _Tornado Of Wonders_. Finally, after a short time, they burst around the area similar to _Striking Sands_, only more faster and stronger. The enemy seems to be frozen in place, unable to do anything. The finale is Sora holding Jasmine in a dipping position, like those in a dance would. Sora gently pulls her to him, and they become close just before their attacks finally kick in, and the enemies are damaged as time catches up and they can move again.

DJ: Also, next chapter, Vivi allows Ariel and Sora a new mode of magic fighting! What is it? You have to read next chapter to find out!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews! Also… HAPPY HOLIDAYS!)


	7. Tests of Courage and Skill

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! How are you all? I hope you had a good Christmas, and enjoying an excellent New Year! 2012 is here, and we're going to start it off right with this chapter.

Darien: We want to say thank you to Erick Genryusai and Dragon and Sword Master, plus the rest of the reviewers, for their support and also ideas. They will be used here, but in time.

DJ: Also, we're going to say again that the Melder-type enemies in this story are going to be animal-like. Full animal, anthro, or partially animal Melder-types will be here. So to Erick, your ideas will be used but altered SLIGHTLY. Full credit will be given to you, of course.

Darien: Also, as the story progresses, Sora and the girls will start to be more open and… close to one another. Hehehe… this will get some people upset, of course. I believe we all know who those people are. Also, we need some people with exceptional imagination to help us create new World Pathways and such for Sora and his company to travel through in order to get to new worlds. Any takers?

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, etc. Now, on with the fanfic!)

Tests of Courage and Skill

Sora and the girls, plus Vivi, were very impressed by the Gummi Garage that Yuffie showed them. Many complicated-looking machines were scattered about the place, along with many colored gummi pieces in various shapes. A desk was set up beside a large computer at the end of the room, and sitting at said desk was Cid. Yuffie called out "Hey, Cid! Look who just came in to visit us!".

The old tinkerer turned, and a smile on his face appeared as he got up from his seat. "Sora! Well, good to see you again! Glad to see you coming here to check out this old codger's workshop." Cid stated as he went to the young man. Sora replied that it was good to see him too, and the two princesses plus the Black Mage and the Gullwings and Tinkerbell also said hello.

Cid was a bit surprised by Sora's new company, even more so by the princesses. He turned to them and inquired, "Eh? Well, hi there. Nice to see you all. But… why are you all here with Sora?".

Ariel answered, "We're here to help him on his new quest! All of us are going on an adventure with him!". Yuffie explained to Cid the situation, and also requested that Cid help Sora and his new allies in creating and maintaining the Gummi ship.

Cid smirked and stated, "Well, say no more! I got ya covered when it comes to gummi parts and such, kid! True, I'm not quite as informed as those little chipmunks back at the King's world, but give me some time and I'll create something that'll even surprise the fur off of them!". Sora had to smile and nod at this. In his view, Cid had not changed a bit and that was good.

"My Gummi ship is in space right now. Think you can bring it in and look it over while me and my friends take care of some business?" Sora asked. The blonde Gummi tinkerer simply laughed, going to a machine and pressing a blue button. In a flash of blue light, right in the middle of the room appeared the _Highwind_ ship!

Cid smirk grew a little at seeing the expressions of awe on their face. "Ha! I thought that get ya! Don't worry about a thing, kids! I'll take care of the ship, and bring back any treasure you find along the way to make more better, bigger ships!". Needless to say, the group was very glad to have such a talent as their ally.

"Well, at least it's good to see you haven't lost your touch. Last time I came here, I thought you were going to be driven mad after staying with Merlin for so long." Sora commented. Cid's smirk turned into a frown and soon, he started to rant on how 'loony old fools who needed to get with it today'. Yuffie and Sora smiled at this, seeing that just mentioning Merlin would drive Cid a bit crazy.

"Well, that's it for the tour of the building. Come on, I'll take you to where Merlin is at. I bet that old guy would like to see how his former pupil is doing." Yuffie stated. The group agreed with her and all of them left, leaving Cid to rant on his dislike for wizards and their magical sense.

* * *

><p>~Outside at the Bailey~<p>

Going out and past the gate, the group saw a tall tower overlooking the town. It was a solid white color, with royal blue stars and crescent moons dotting here and there. Needless to say, it really stood out compared to the rest of the town. "Here it is, everyone! Merlin's Tower! The wizard said he wanted to paint and decorate the tower itself, so we just made it and he did the rest." Yuffie explained. Sora had to admit this about Merlin, he and Yen Sid were on a similar wavelength when it came to magic fashion.

The ninja girl pointed outward to the left of the tower, showing to all the massive castle that was in the middle of a rocky nowhere. "The Radiant Castle is still under construction. It'll be awhile until its fully restored. Thanks to them… we can't stay long to finish repairing and restoring it." she stated. The group looked downwards a little, and saw that surrounding the castle like a moat was a massive grouping of Heartless and Nobodies.

"Those things always give me the chills." Ariel whispered. Despite having kicked some Heartless and Nobody butt, she was still a bit nervous when dealing when such creatures.

Yuffie smiled at them and said "Cheer up! At least we're making progress, and they're not as many as last time. Come on, I'll show you to Merlin.". She turned her back to them, going to the door and knocking on it three times. Quickly, a yellow light beam shot out from the middle of the door and hit her! Sora and the girls were a bit surprised by this, and more so when the door opened up.

The kunoichi grinned like a Cheshire Cat at them, explaining that Merlin had put a magical acknowledgement spell on the door. "If the tower recognizes you, it'll open. Still need to knock though. Anyone who tries to bust in or isn't recognized is flung away with incredible force! Merlin said he did this to prevent what happened last time, when the Heartless came and took Pooh's storybook." she explained.

Sora remembered that incident well, and though he was glad that he had recaptured the pages and returned Winnie the Pooh and his friend's memories, it still bothered him that the Heartless got the jump on him and almost destroyed a dear friend. Yuffie gestured for them to come in, and they did. However, the group had to walk up a long, winding spiral flight of stairs to reach the top.

Along the way, Jasmine asked Sora on who Pooh was. Sora grinned a bit and answered "He's a special friend of mine, who lives in a magical storybook with all of his friends in a place called the Hundred Acre Wood. He's a bear with very little brain, but he is good friend and has that special charm you can't help but admire. I go in there to see how he and the others are doing.". The girls and Vivi were a bit surprised to hear on how a grown teenager like Sora still did something quite so childish… and wasn't embarrassed to even admit it.

"Ah, we're here. Finally! It's a pain to go up all these stairs…" Yuffie complained. Sora opened the wooden door, and was not surprised to see all of Merlin's things out and about. Jasmine, Ariel, Tinkerbell, the Gullwings, and Vivi were surprised however by the sight. Especially seeing stacks upon stacks of books. Various nick-knacks decorated the place, but still had some space to spare.

"Uhh… miss? Where is this Merlin?" Vivi asked. Right on cue, appearing in the room in a puff of smoke was the old wizard himself. The group jumped a little, Sora still not quite used to that kind of entrance.

Merlin adjusted his glasses and said "Ho ho! It's good to see you, everyone. Especially you, Sora. You're actually right on time. And I see that you brought with him a Black Mage. Very good!". Sora was always going to be baffled on how Merlin could already know that he was coming, and especially with company.

The old wizard looked at Vivi and extended his hand for him to shake, which Vivi did. "Good to see you, young one. Tell me, what is your name?" Merlin asked. When Vivi answered, the mature magician stated that it was a good name, which brought a smile to Vivi… if one could see it, of course. Merlin looked at the rest of the group, and was mildly surprised to see Sora in the company of so many women. He didn't voice it out, naturally.

"Sora, I can see that you forgotten the magic spells from your last quest. Don't tell me you neglected your training after defeating Xemnas." Merlin stated with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Sora had the decency to rub the back of his head nervously with a small, guilty grin. Merlin sighed, wondering to himself what was wrong with the youth of today. He adjusted his glasses once more, and looked over at Ariel and Jasmine.

"Ah, I see you have found some good allies here. I know of you two, and I daresay, you will do fine on aiding Sora in this new quest of his." the gifted magician stated. Jasmine and Ariel blushed a little, glad at the praise they were receiving. But also a bit mystified on how he seemed to know everything. Merlin inquired on who would be learning magic along with Sora, and the former mermaid stepped up to the plate.

"Wonderful! Splendid! Now, I will teach you both the basic elemental attacks. Sora, sadly you need to relearn them since you neglected your training." Merlin started to explain. With a wave of his wand, all minus Yuffie, vanished in a flash of light and smoke.

Sora and the ladies plus Vivi were a bit disoriented at the moment, and clearing their heads, saw that they were no longer in the room… but in huge room that had various cutouts, all in the shape of Heartless _Shadow_ and Nobody _Dusks_. They saw through a window outside that they seemed to be floating in a dimension filled with nothingness, which kinda freaked them out a bit. "Sora, where are we?" Jasmine asked, a bit nervous about the whole affair. However, instead of an answer being sounded off by Sora, it was Merlin was did so, appearing behind them.

"This, my dear friends, is a special magical dimension I created some time ago. I built it to hone my magical skills, and now it's going to be used for Sora, Vivi, and Ariel to practice their magic." he answered. He also pointed to the cutouts, saying that for now, since they were learning the basics, they would targets for their magic attacks. As they progressed more in their magical studies, the cutouts would change and turn into more of the interesting and challenging of enemies.

"Okay, time to begin! Vivi, you stand next to me. Sora, Ariel, please come and stand in the middle of the room." Merlin stated. The duo did what they were told, and it was then that the training had begun. First, Merlin was going to teach them the magic attack _Blizzard_…

* * *

><p>~Three hours later~<p>

Yuffie was asleep in Merlin's study room, taking a nap in a chair. A bit annoyed that she wasn't allowed to come on the trip to see Sora and Ariel's training, she started to read some books in order to pass the time. However, Merlin's books were not… shall we say it, exciting or interesting enough for the kunoichi. After reading through at least twenty pages of a book, she got bored and decided to just take a little snooze. She was in the middle of a pleasant dream, her being declared by all to be the greatest ninja of all time, when a loud POP filled the room. Her instincts on high, she leapt quickly from her seat and was about to take out one of her throwing stars when she saw that it was just the group and Merlin returning from their practice.

"Hey, Yuffie! Sorry we took so long." Sora apologized. Ariel and Sora looked a bit winded, but satisfied nonetheless. For Sora, it took a while to get back in the swing of things. However, Ariel was a rookie altogether, and thus it took her much longer to learn the _Blizzard_ magic technique. In addition, Merlin taught her another unique way of using magic that he had not taught even Donald. Thus, the long three hours of practice.

"It's okay. At least I can see that you and Ariel are a bit stronger now." Yuffie replied.

Ariel hugged Sora close to her and stated "Thank you! It was hard, but thanks to Merlin and Sora, I finally was able to do some real magic!". Sora blushed from the contact, the hug and compliment making him feel very warm inside. Sadly for him, the hug was short as Ariel released him.

Yuffie grinned and replied "That's good to hear. And also in time too, because the test for you three to become Green-level Committee Members start in a little while. Leon and Aerith are already at the Testing Grounds, waiting for us.". Sora was pumped up to take the test, and the girls were also a bit excited too.

Vivi went to them and stated "Everyone, I'm going to stay here with Merlin. I want to learn magic from him, and also train Sora and Ariel when it's time for them to learn more magic attacks.". Sora nodded his head, saying that it was a good plan and also good luck to Vivi in his training.

Merlin went to the group and said "Good luck everyone. And Sora, Ariel. Remember on those new techniques I taught you. They are sure to come in handy, but remember to switch it up should the need arise.". The Keyblade Champion and the princess nodded their heads, saying that they would be okay.

The kunoichi grinned again and yelled "Come on! Let's go!". She ran down the flight of stairs, and the rest followed her. The test was about to start!

(Author's Notes: Short, I know. But, I wanted to get this out so I can keep a promise to my fans. The first fanfic chapter of 2012!

Darien: Also, we want to let you all know a couple of things. Both relating to this story, and also to something DJ made in his profile.

DJ: Okay, for the one here in the story. Sora and Ariel have now TWO different modes of using magic; Standard Mode and Slash Mode. Standard mode is when he or Ariel fire their magic attacks at enemies like normal, in the previous games. However, in Slash Mode, their magic is converted into their Keyblades, making their physical attacks more powerful.

Darien: In Slash Mode, for example, the _Fire_ spell would be channeled into their weapons and the Keyblades would be covered in flames. Whatever Sora and Ariel hit with their weapons will be added flame damage, and the spell wouldn't cease unless they would run out of magic, or they called the spell off. The advantages of this that in this mode, their physical attacks would be more effective and wouldn't need to manually aim a spell on a very agile enemy.

DJ: The downside is that it would continually drain both users of their magic, and when completely out, the Keyblades will revert to their normal forms and the magic restoration would be in effect. So, Sora and Ariel really need to think on which mode to switch to when in various worlds.

Darien: That said, here is the other thing. We wish for all of you readers and reviewers to participate in this story however possible. So, we give you leeway on what to suggest to DJ on what to put in. For starters, is there anyone who would like to design new Gummi Ships for them? DJ will look them over and if he likes it, have Cid make the ship for our hero and heroines. Full credit will be given to the one who made the idea, of course. Also in designing the testing levels for Sora and the princesses to take when going up the various ranks of the Committee Membership. Green-level is already taken care of, so the rest is up to you.

DJ: And finally, here is the other notice. I made some interesting challenges in my profile. Actually… they are more of ideas that have been in my head for a LONG time. I never got around to doing them, so I'm hoping someone will be able to take them and put them to use. Go to my profile and check it out, please. Private Message me to tell me what you think.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	8. Two Tests and Three Keys

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Good to be back. Sorry for the short chapter last time, but this one is long and good! Also, we want to thank Erick Genryusai again for his Melder idea… which will be coming into play now! With very minor alterations here and there, these new Melders are his creations. So, give kudos to him everyone!

Darien: Also, this is to nightmaster000. The Three Musketeers world that Sora and his ladies are going to is not the current one that is out on movie screens. This one is from the movie Disney made long ago, about the early 1990's. It's a legend to DJ, who watched it a lot when he was a kid. In this story, DJ uses areas based on movies and shows he saw as a kid during the 80's, 90's, and early 2000's.

DJ: Yes. This movie featured an excellent song that was called _All For Love_, so you should check it out when you get a chance. In any case, this chapter, Sora and his two girlfriends complete TWO tests and unlock the path to two new worlds! So, wish them luck. Also, will anyone please comment to me on the challenges/ideas I posted in my profile?

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or anything else in here. Now, on with the fanfic!)

Two Tests and Three Keys to Show

Sora and his two female allies were at the Training Ground, Leon and Aerith with them. After learning the basic spell _Blizzard_, and also a new mode of spell technique, the trio went to them to begin the test. Leon looked at them and inquired, "Are you all ready to begin the test? Just because it is considered a beginner's course, do not assume it's easy.".

Sora smirked and replied "Don't worry about us, Leon. We're ready for this test!". The two committee members had to smile at that, seeing Sora's spunk alive and thriving. And apparently contagious, since the girls also declared the same sentiment.

Aerith started out "There are ten parts that make up the course. You must pass the part to move on to the next, advancing forward. If you all manage to complete all of it, you will become a Green-Level member of the Radiant Gardens Committee.".

Ariel raised her keyblade and stated "We will become members, and also we'll prove ourselves to you.". Leon nodded, and told the trio to get ready at the starting point, which was marked clearly that was a bit a ways from Merlin's home. Tinkerbell, still nestled inside Sora's hair, decided to stay with him. She was going to record all of this, her small natural book out. The Gullwings, however, decided to stay with Leon and Aerith.

"Good luck Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine!" they all cheered out. The three Keyblade wielders gave them a thankful smile before returning to the task at hand.

"Ready… set… GO!" Aerith exclaimed, Leon using his Gunblade to fire off a fireball into the air, sort of like a starting gun. Once it was set off, the trio rushed into the Training Grounds and into the test.

"I hope that they make it out okay." Paine said. Her small friends were hoping the same thing.

* * *

><p>~With Sora and his ladies~<p>

The three soon-to-be members came to a section of the Training Ground that was slightly curved and, in amazement, beautiful. Many flower beds and young orchids were in place, displaying to all that it looked like a well-kept park area rather then a place to train for battle. Jasmine commented "I see that they really live up to their world's name, Radiant Gardens.".

Sora put in "Before we arrived, I remembered that this was all just twisted, rocky pathways with many pieces of metal and machinery sticking out. They really have made progress here.". He really was amazed on how far the others have gone to really clean this world up. However, his admiration for the beauty was interrupted by Ariel yelling out a warning.

"Sora, I think we have our first test part!" the former mermaid exclaimed. Coming from the shadows were ten Heartless _Shadows_, appearing before them and ready to attack.

Ariel held up her keyblade and inquired "How about we show them the new spell technique Merlin showed us, Sora?". With a wink in his direction, her weapon glowed a brilliant white-blue aura, indicating that she was now in _Slash_ mode and her freezing spell was being channeled into it.

The young man smiled at her, then at Jasmine before nodding his head. With a small bit of concentration on his part, his _Kingdom_ keyblade also took on a white frosty glow. Jasmine and Ariel stood on either side of him, and that was when the enemies attacked!

* * *

><p>~With Leon and Co.~<p>

Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid were waiting at the finish line, which was formerly the _Postern_. It was redone and redecorated to resemble a garden fit for royalty. The circle area was made of different flowers that were beautiful to see, and also the scent coming from them combined to form an alluring natural perfume. In the middle of this wondrous flowerbed was a young sapling that was growing wonderfully. They had put the garden and tree as is to honor their former ruler of Radiant Gardens, Ansem the Wise. The four sat on small wooden benches that were at the rim of the garden, the Gullwings making themselves comfortable in the flowers.

"Think those three are okay?" Cid asked his comrades. Yuffie answered that they were fine, showing complete confidence in their abilities. Leon, however, was not as confident as her.

He put in "Sora has the skills, yes. But his two girlfriends… I'm not so sure. They are still rookies in battling.". Aerith giggled a little at the comment on Jasmine and Ariel being Sora's girlfriends. However, she straightened up and replied that the two princesses had what it took to get through a fight. She subtly reminded them that even though she seemed mild-mannered and quiet, she had what it took to stay in a fight. Though subtle, Leon and Cid got the meaning fast.

"Look, here they come!" Yuna exclaimed. Sure enough, coming into view was the hero and heroine. They all looked a bit worse for wear, and Aerith sensed that their magic was out and slowly regenerating. Still, they looked like they passed all of their trials.

As the trio made their way to the end of the test, they were commenting on how tough it really was. The Shadows were only a prelude to the remaining nine parts they had to go through. They had now faced off against Nobody _Dusks_, a mixture of them and Shadow, a legion of Heartless _Soldiers_, and also Nobody _Creepers_. All in all, it was a real test of endurance and skill.

"Jasmine, you did excellent against those Soldiers! And Ariel, you were awesome against those Creepers!" Sora complimented them, making the princesses blush brightly. At the same time, their pride soared to new heights. In the past, they were always protected and assumed that they were not fit for battle. However, this test changed that greatly. The desert princess and the princess of the water showed that they had what it takes!

"Thank you, Sora! That means a lot coming from you." Jasmine answered. The young teenage man just smiled at them, and helped them towards the end of their test.

The others were off of their resting places and waving to the trio, many shouting their congratulations at them. Yuffie whooped in joy and exclaimed "ALRIGHT! They made it! I told ya they would pull through!". She just loved it to be right. As they awaited the three to cross the line and towards the garden… that is when disaster struck. A magical barrier suddenly emerged, cutting off the three from the rest of the group. They were confused, but it turned worse when a power surge on the other side knocked Leon for a loop! All made a yell of pain before going to their knees, weakened and paralyzed by the surge.

"Leon! Everyone!" Sora exclaimed, but his and the princess's worries about their friends was cut off as someone made an appearance above the garden. Well… make that several someone's, all perched above the entrance that led to the _Corridors_. The first to be seen was Maleficent, the vile witch Jasmine and Sora recognized instantly. By her side was her new allies, all eyes locked on the three Keyblade wielders.

"Maleficent? Why are you here? I thought you were at Xenmas's castle!" Sora exclaimed.

The evil witch laughed in that same fashion that made her famous throughout the universe. She answered "I was. I have discovered many a secret in his former fortress, and one of them… interested me. But that is for another time, hero. I see that you have forgone the King's lackeys and made some new allies. I have to say, I am impressed. These two seem to have… more sense then those two idiots."

Sora glared and growled softly, not taking too kindly Maleficent's words to his friends. Ariel inquired "Who are the people behind you, witch?"

Maleficent bowed lightly and answered "Ah, my apologies to you, Princess Ariel. How rude of me. Allow me to present my new Council of Evil. Much more formidable and powerful then the last bunch of allies I had last time.". The council stood up, presenting themselves to the group.

"Just tell me, why are you all here?" Sora exclaimed.

Pete laughed and answered "Hahaha! You want to see what you and these girls can do, pipsqueak! Maleficent, shall I bring in our new batch of Melders?". When she nodded her head, the large oaf whistled and that is when things really got tough. Coming into the barrier were multiple, small portals. All were a mix of black and white, blending but not truly mixing. Coming from these portals were bird-like creatures, small in size but ferocious looking nevertheless. They resembled sparrows, but had the body colorings of a Melder and eyes glowing a solid blue. Their feathers were sharp as swords, and their beaks resembled drills of sort. Ten in all.

Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine got ready. Fortunately for them, their enemies left behind items they could use. Jasmine used some Potions on the group, while Ariel utilized an Ether to herself. She knew that Sora would be able to do without magic for a while, thus using the restoration of magic on herself.

Maleficent chuckled softly and stated "One more test for our… heroes, to accomplish. We want to really test all three of your prowess. Meet the first batch of new Melder-types, we call them _Slice-rows_. Sparrow-like creatures that are swift, precise… and deadly. Hahahaha…". She waved her hand, silently commanding her new legion to attack!

"Here they come!" Sora exclaimed, and the thus the battle started!

The new flying Melders were as Maleficent described, they were quick in their movements and deadly when near their target. Try as they might, Sora and the princesses were having much difficulty with these creatures. They evaded their strikes with good finesse, and when they got close to our heroes/heroines, their feathers and beaks cleanly cut them and delivered damage. Fortunately, the group had amassed some useful Potions during their trial.

"Ugh! This is getting us nowhere!" Sora exclaimed as he barely evaded a dive bomb from one of the birds. It was true to a point. They had been fighting for ten minutes, and they had yet to defeat one of them, let alone ten.

"We have to try something else, Sora!" Jasmine replied. She looked to her right to see one of the Slice-rows dive-bombing her! On instinct, she held her _Three Wishes_ Keyblade up for defense. The creature spun like a drill, ready to destroy its target. However… it drilled directly into the keyblade and became stuck.

"Huh?" Jasmine wondered as she looked up to see the bird now stuck to the metal part of her weapon, comically trying to get unstuck. Suddenly, a whirlwind of inspiration hit her! With a smirk on her face, she did a graceful spin and slammed the keyblade to the ground, the Slice-row being smashed to nothingness, disappearing in a cloud of black and white. She had just learned the Reaction Command, _Drill Stop_!

"Sora! Ariel! Do what I just did! That's the only way to get these things!" Jasmine exclaimed. The key to defeating these creatures was patience and also timing. Sora and Ariel nodded their heads and prepared themselves to execute the Reaction Command. Now, things were looking up!

On the outside of the magical barrier, the Council of Evil and their leader were looking on in amusement at the scene. "Interesting. It seems that the desert woman is clever, finding such a defense against the creatures." Xanatos commented.

Negaduck screeched "Come on! Let's just go in there and finish them off! It'll be fun!". However, he was silenced by Maleficent's glare.

The powerful witch declared "Just hold a moment, Negaduck. This test is not over just yet.". With a wave of her hand and a flare of her power, she called forth another set of problems for the trio to deal with.

Back at the battle, Sora and lovely ladies had finally defeated the horde of Slice-rows. Sure, their health was depleted and they did take on some damage… but otherwise, they were alright. "Pant… pant… this is… some test we're taking…" Ariel commented as she finished off the last of the birds.

"Yeah… but I got a feeling it's not over yet." Sora replied tiredly as he saw four large black/white portals opening up. Coming out of them were human-sized creatures, a new type of _Melder_. But… these seemed a bit more bizarre then any other enemy Sora had encountered. They had the bodies of humans, lithe and agile. Like that of a ballet dancer. Their clothing, if one would decide to call it that, resembled those that male ballet dancers wore in modern plays. Black and white, with the insignia of the Melders proudly displayed on the front for all to see.

However, their arms, feet and heads resembled those of birds. Their forearms had small but sharp feathers sticking out, glowing with a slight silver aura. Their feet were of bird talons, and their heads resembled those of a cranes. Though, their eyes were a solid yellow color and their beaks were sleek and sharp to a razor's edge.

Maleficent cackled and declared "Meet my other type of Melder, a _Spin Dancer_. Graceful like the _Dancer_ of the Nobodies, but refined and also more deadly then those female creatures. These male Melders will give you more of a challenge. Now Spin Dancers… attack!". The creatures shirked loudly and glided to the trio, their feet barely touching the ground and moving fluidly like water.

All heroes/heroines lifted their weapons, ready to fight despite being hurt and also taxed near their limit. "This… is really not our day." Sora commented to himself dryly before defending himself against one of the Spin Dancers.

True to Maleficent's word, the new type of enemy was formidable. They would spin around the group, only stopping slightly to either slash at them with their forearm feathers or with their sharp beaks. When Sora or the ladies tried to slash at them with their Keyblades, they would quickly back off and resume spinning/dancing away.

"Oh, what are we going to do? They're too fast!" Jasmine exclaimed. Sora racked his brain, trying to think of something. After avoiding another peck of death, suddenly… it hit him!

"I got it! Ariel, is your magic at full power?" he inquired to his friend. When she said that he magic was indeed full, he smirked widely.

"Go to _Slash_ mode, and I'll go to _Standard_ mode! Watch this!" Sora exclaimed as he aimed his Keyblade at one of the Spin Dancers that was near Jasmine. Taking careful aim, and also hoping for a little luck, he fired off a _Blizzard_ projectile. The spell struck true, freezing the legs of the creature, stopping it cold! Jasmine was delighted at this, and bashed her weapon on the head of the anthro-bird. The creature shrieked before dissolving in a flash of black and white light.

"That's it! We need to literally stop them cold! Good work, Sora!" Jasmine congratulated her friend, causing him to blush at the compliment. Sora was glad that his idea worked, and so the tide of battle shifted in their favor again.

On the outside, the Council was again impressed by the group's ability to turn the situation around. "I have to admit this. The boy and his ladies have their moments. I believe I can see on why he was able to defeat you in battle time and again." Cardinal Richelieu commented.

Maleficent was not amused by his words, but knew that at least this villain saw potential threats when he saw it. Eyes back on the battle, she saw her three Spin Dancers being defeated and obliterated. True, it took some time for the heroes/heroines to do so, but they did defeat the new Melders.

"Well, we just have to go down there, and-!" Pete was saying when a fireball hit him in the face and sent the goon flying back down to the ground! Maleficent and her council looked down to their right to see one pissed off Leon, his Gunblade aimed at them, was back up and ready to fight. Yuffie was also up and with her giant throwing star out, Aerith was also ready to rumble, and Cid… well, he was backed up by the more brave Gullwings.

"You can stay and fight, or leave intact witch! Your choice." Leon stated coolly. He was very upset on being caught off guard, and was not about to let these villains ruin Radiant Gardens.

The witch sneered at the hero and turned her attention to Sora and the princesses. "You have passed this test of ours, Keyblade wielders. But next time, it will not be so easy!" she declared before she and her minions vanished in a flash of green flames. Once she was gone, the barrier went down. Leon and the others went to Sora and the ladies.

"You three okay?" Rikku asked. Sora gave her a strained grin and replied that they were okay, just tired and sore.

Aerith used a _Cure_ spell on them, healing them of their injuries and restoring their health back to full force. "You all did very well. I believe that you have passed the test, and are now honorary members of the committee." she told them. That brought a smile to their faces, the trio now members! They whooped for joy, the Gullwings and Tinkerbell, who came out of Sora's hair, joined them in the celebration.

Yuffie took out three cards, all a solid green and having gold letters on them. "Here you go! Green-level Radiant Garden Committee cards! You all earned them!" she stated happily. Sora and the girls smiled, taking the cards that had their names etched in gold writing. However… when they took the cards, something happened! The three cards glowed a brilliant white, coming together in a sphere of white and shooting a beam up into the sky! A gigantic black-shaped keyhole emerged, and the crown insignia appeared beneath Sora and the girls.

"I get it! Girls, with me! All together!" Sora exclaimed when he knew what was happening. Jasmine came to his right, Ariel on his left. A sudden wind picked up and blew underneath all three Keyblade wielders. With their Keyblades combined at the tips as one, a brilliant beam of color emerged. It was a spiraling merging of red, green, and purple that zoomed towards the keyhole. When it struck true and dead center, a massive unlocking sound took off and the keyhole glowed a brilliant white color before vanishing in a flash of light! Soon, the wind died down and the crown insignia beneath them vanished.

"Whoa! What was that all about?" Cid declared in surprise.

Sora smiled at the sky, the ladies joining him in doing the same. It was like a bit of peace overcame them. He answered "A new pathway has opened now. We got to be on our way."

Yuffie looked a bit sad and asked "Go? Already?".

Ariel looked at her new friend, smiled and said "Don't worry, Yuffie. I'm sure we'll be back. After all, we got to go to more levels in order to get where you all are at now.". That was true in this case. The three were just Green-level members, and would be awhile until they passed the remaining tests to become Platinum-level members.

Leon went to them and said "Before you go, go to the town and get some supplies. I believe you're going to need what you get.". Sora said they would, and the entire group walked back to the town, the Gullwings flying close to Sora and bombarding him with questions on how the test was. Needless to say, this was a very eventful day for them all.

(Author's Notes: Well, that's it for this chapter! How did you all like it?

Darien: In the next world, Sora and his ladies have some fun and also learn what it takes to be heroes. Also, get ready to see _Vigor_ form Sora there! Now, which world should they visit to first? Care to lend a hand in suggestions?

DJ: Again, a big thanks to Erick Genryusai for his ideas! The Spin Dancers were his idea and creation, so give him kudos for such an awesome creation! Now, any one of you care to contribute your ideas in any way for the formation of new Melders? Also, is there anyone going to comment on my challenges/ideas I left in my profile?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	9. Land Down Under

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! DJ here, and I would like to apologize to everyone who has waited for me to update. Truth be told, I got a bit distracted by something else. I get distracted a lot. Also, just been a little lazy for awhile… forgive me.

Darien: Also, on top of that, DJ was having trouble on which world Sora and his two princesses should go to first. He's still trying to follow the pattern of going to worlds like what Kingdom Hearts does in the game. It ain't easy, you know. Also, we want to give a special shoutout to the ones who have been loyal and sticking with us this whole time.

DJ: Yup! Also, to the ones who helped us out in creating new characters and giving us some refreshing ideas, thank you! They helped us out big time! Now, let us go and see what kind of action Sora and his soon-to-be girlfriends get into! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else Disney.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Turning the Land Down Under Upside Down

A beautiful object soared through space as it left the world of Radiant Gardens. It was the _Highwind_ gummi ship, and the craft was taking off about southeast from the planet-world. Sora was navigating while Ariel was talking to Tinkerbell on her past adventures in her own world. Jasmine was with the Gullwings in the back, making sure that they got what they needed from the shops in Radiant Gardens. The trio managed to get some armor and accessories, plus a few items that would aid them. However, they had little munny leftover so they would have to acquire more later on.

"So Sora, which world are we going to first?" Ariel inquired, taking a little bit of a break of her story-telling with Tinkerbell.

The young man looked at the computer screen and answered "According to this, we have to get through another gate in order to get to this world. Hopefully, it won't be as bad as the _Celestial Roadway_ was." Sora took out his Keyblade, ready to open the gate and go through another obstacle that stood between them and the world they were headed to.

Jasmine returned from the back, the Gullwings with her. "Well, everything accounted for. Hopefully, this will be enough when we get to where we're going." the princess of Agrabah reported. The Gullwings also commented that all was in order, in their own unique way. Sora was very pleased that so far, the adventure was turning out good for all of them. However, he was forced to look away at the girls and his focus was in front when the alarm sounded off. After about two hours or so of flying, they reached their destination. In front of the ship was a large black and white gate, above the keyhole the insignia of the _Melders_.

"Well, we're here. Time to open this gate." Sora stated and was about to use his Keyblade when Jasmine stopped him, putting a gentle hand on his arm. He looked at her quizzically, wondering why she stopped him.

The dark-skinned beauty smiled and asked "How about I give it a try, Sora?". The young Master's lad thought about it for a moment, then smiled back and backed off a bit to allow Jasmine the honor of opening the Space Gate. Jasmine gave him a grateful nod as she took his place, summoning her _Three Wishes_ keyblade and focusing on the keyhole in front of the ship. A few moments later, the tip glowed white and a strong beam of white light shot forth and surged towards the keyhole! When it connected, it took a minute or two for all of space to hear a massive CLICK sound. After it passed, the light faded and the gate's doors opened up.

"Wow! Nice work, Jasmine!" Sora declared, the beauty blushing slightly from the praise directed at her. Even Ariel was impressed on how well Jasmine used her keyblade. Granted, they were still rookies when compared to experts like Riku, Sora, and King Mickey. So, this showed that they were making progress.

"Thank you. I think I'm getting more better with the keyblade if I was able to open that gate." Jasmine replied, taking her usual seat left of Sora's middle chair. The Keyblade master returned to his seat and steered the ship straight into the entrance of the gate, to their second Gummi Mission.

"Hang on everyone! Let's see what this challenge has in store for us!" Sora exclaimed as the ship straight into a bright white tunnel, the ship shaking slightly due to turbulence. The next Gummi Mission was called, by the computers, _Star Hopper Peril_. Needless to say, it was going to be… interesting. Hehehe…

* * *

><p>~At The Outback~<p>

The sun was slowly rising on a new day. The rays of it were being cast on a large field of grass and flowers, insects coming out to either feast or to flee from being one themselves. If one could see it all, they would have been treated to a sight of exquisite purple flowers covering the land like a blanket, with thin large trees sprouting here and there. In the distance were some large stone rocks that were set up like pillars, nature somehow creating these massive marvel sights. If said person should climb these pillars of nature's making, they would see in the distance a large mesa-like mountain. And close to said mountain was a small, simple home with a very old, rusted truck parked near it. At first glance, the home would be insignificant compared to the nature all around them. However, this home was special.

This was the home of one Cody Taylor, a young boy of about eleven or so. Among all the boys in Austrialia, or most humans in the world for that matter, he was gifted in a unique way. He had the gift of talking with animals, the creatures of the land trusting him immensely in speaking with him. He had gone on many an adventure with the native animals, like the echidna, kola, kangaroos, wallaby's, wombats, and more exotic specimens that existed only in the Land Down Under. He also aided them in whatever way he could, especially since the area was the supposed hunting ground of one infamous poacher by the name of Percival C. McLeach. The man was a wanted one by the police, but unfortunately said poacher was very crafty in getting his prize and vanishing before the law could arrive to apprehend him.

The young bloke was resting underneath a pile of his own clothes in a hammock in his room, and was aroused by a noise that was familiar to him. Waking up, he looked outside to confirm on what the noise was. It was a deep, strong sound like a trumpet but not like one would hear in a symphony or marching band. Knowing what it was, he quickly got dressed in his usual outdoor attire, which consisted of tan shorts and a simple orange shirt. He gathered up his items in his pack, including a small swiss pocket knife that would come in handy. Saying good bye to his mom, who was busy making breakfast in the kitchen, he raced towards the forest that was situated nearby their abode.

However, today turned out much different then anything Cody had experienced when he saw multiple dark shadows erupt from the ground to surround him. "Wha-? What is going on?" he asked himself when he saw the small pools of darkness take shape and turn into creatures he had never seen before.

* * *

><p>~In space~<p>

A flash of light appeared in the world above the Outback, and coming out of it was the _Highwind_ ship. The vessel seemed to be in one piece, but was sporting small blast burns here and there. The occupants inside said vessel were a bit disoriented and breathing a bit hard, but their hearts and blood were a bit pumped up from the action that they just finished. The _Star Hopper Peril_ mission flight was apparently slightly more intense then the previous flight mission. Still, they were alright and in one piece. "Wow… Sora… I think its going to be some time until I get used to that." Ariel commented.

Sora shook his head to clear it and replied "That wasn't too bad… I think. In any case, we're here. I can see the world below us. That is where we need to go!". Tinkerbell said something, but it was in fairy sounds that only Sora could understand.

"What did she say, Sora?" Jasmine inquired. Sora answered that Tinkerbell asked if there could be any information on the One Keyblade or Kingdom Hearts here.

The young man put in his own words, "I honestly don't know if this place has any info on the One Keyblade or Kingdom Hearts. Still, even if there isn't anything about them here, could be fun to just check out and explore! Maybe even make some new friends.". The two princesses really had to admire that kind of spirit in their hero. Even if what they were looking for was not here, could be fun just to explore a new world.

The group gathered the supplies on hand; Jasmine taking the medicine to restore health while Ariel took the items that would restore magic energy. Yuna piped up "We'll stay here in the Gummi Ship. If we spot some weird signs or some treasure nearby, we'll give you a call and guide you there!". The Gullwings still maintained their high level of spirit even after that turbulent trip through the gate.

Paine gave the trio some special ear phones, which Rikku herself put into their left ears. "Use these to talk with us anytime. Though, they may not work in certain areas." the serious one of the Gullwings stated. Ariel and Jasmine gently touched the metal devices in their ears, surprised that such portable speaking devices did exist. Sora was on the same level with them, slightly surprised on the marvels of technology. Though, he did actually go inside a supercomputer in his previous adventure…

"Thanks girls! This will really come in handy! Jasmine, Ariel. You ready to explore this world?" Sora asked. The two nodded enthuistically, and that was when Sora pushed a button. The trio, plus Tinkerbell who hitched a ride in Sora's hair, vanished in a flash of light and were teleported to the world below.

* * *

><p>~Back in the Outback~<p>

A flash of light sprung up in the jungle, some wildlife startled and fleeing the scene where it happened. Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine appeared and took in their new surroundings. "Wow! What is this place? Its so warm and humid. Its much different then it was at Radiant Gardens." Ariel inquired excitedly. The former mermaid was always going to be excited about seeing places such as this. When one lived in the sea for a majority of her life, natural settings as this would always make her heart beat faster, and put a sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes.

Sora checked the map he made of the world before teleporting down to it. "Hmmm… it says here that this is the continent of Australia. And we are in a place called the _Jungle Preserve_. Now, I think its time we look around and see what we can find." Sora stated. He put the map away and was about to go off in a random direction when Jasmine quickly took his hand and tugged at him to face the direction of east.

"Sora, I hear something over there! I think it might be trouble!" Jasmine said with urgency in her voice. Sora and Ariel picked up on the noise, which sounded like a small boy calling for help. Agreeing with Jasmine, Sora ran off towards the commotion, the princesses following close behind. It took a few moments to navigate through the thick brush, as well as following the sound itself, but they soon came upon a small clearing and saw a large group of _Shadows_ and _Aerial Knockers_ chasing a small boy with blonde hair. The little nipper had managed to climb up a tree and keep out of the strange creature's way. The Shadows could not climb and get him, but the bird-like Heartless tried to either knock the boy down or knock the tree up a little in order to shake him off.

"Hey, leave that boy alone!" Ariel declared as she summoned her weapon. Jasmine and Sora followed suit, and soon the Heartless were focusing on the keyblade wielders instead of on the small lad.

Cody kept up in tree, looking down in awe at the strangers who appeared and came to his aid. He was amazed more on the fact he saw them pulling what seemed to be keys in the shape of swords. "Whoa… what is that? And also, who are they?" he wondered as he saw them take on the black creatures. Earlier, he was scared when he saw the creatures emerge from the pools of darkness and took off, knowing instinctively that they were bad news. It was very lucky for him that he was in good shape thanks to his adventures with his animal friends.

He came back to the present when he saw the redheaded girl shoot off what seemed to be an ice arrowhead projectile at one of the black creatures, the little thing vanishing in a puff of black smoke. 'Wow! Did they just do magic?' he thought as he continued to watch the scene. The battle lasted for about ten minutes, but the three strangers defeated the creatures. The brown-haired boy defeated the last of the bird creatures with a cool air spinning attack, the bird screeching before vanishing. Cody saw that it was safe, his instincts telling him that these strangers were to be trusted.

Sora panted a little as he rose up from his kneeling position. He turned to see the girls also finishing up with their enemies and coming towards him. "I got to admit, those Shadows and Aerial Knockers are tough when they are in large numbers." he told them as he tried to calm down his racing heart.

"Those bird things are called _Aerial Knockers_? Well, given on how they attack, the name fits them." Jasmine commented as she wiped a light sheen of sweat from her brow. Ariel was about to say something when Cody ran towards them.

"Wow! You three were amazing! I never seen anything like that! Those weapons, those strange creatures coming from dark pools… its just incredible!" he excitedly stated just as any young boy would do after seeing such a display.

Sora smiled at the young one's enthusaim and replied "Thanks, kid. By the way, what's your name? And why were those Heartless chasing after you?".

Cody introduced himself, "My name is Cody Taylor. What are your names, strangers?". The three introduced themselves one by one to the little bloke, who said it was a pleasure to meet them.

Cody then remembered something Sora asked and answered "Those things are called Heartless? I don't know why, but they appeared all of a sudden and started to chase me. Those things were relentless, and I don't why they were even chasing me."

Ariel commented "I think those Heartless were after your heart. Those creatures love to take hearts into the darkness, and the person whose heart was taken turn into a Heartless themselves. What that person becomes depends on how strong the heart is… or was." Cody shuddered a little, imagining what would have happened if the Heartless did manage to get his heart.

"Its okay now, Cody. You're safe. Those Heartless are no match for our weapons, the Keyblades. It's the only thing that can really harm them." Sora stated. Cody was about to ask about the keyblades when he heard the trumpeting sound again.

"Oh, my friends! They're calling me for help. Thank you for saving me and introducing yourselves to me, but I got to go." Cody said before turning around and running off into the jungle.

The three watched the brave boy go on ahead, and a thought came into their minds. "Sora, let's follow him. His friends maybe calling because of the Heartless that are here." Jasmine suggested. Sora nodded his head at her and took off, the trio following Cody's trail and officially on another adventure!

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry if it is a short chapter, but I still needs to find the energy that I once had in making this story. So for now, I hope this suffices.

Darien: Next chapter, Sora and the girls help Cody find and help the great golden eagle Marahute, take off on a fantastic flight, and also meet up with the infamous poacher McLeach and his female pet lizard Joanna. Also, will they find out anything on the One Keyblade or Kingdom Hearts? We'll find out!

DJ: Now for two matters. One, can any of you please go and read plus review a story called _Christmas Gone Ron_? It's a fanfic that I really want to see continue on, but the author needs more reviewers. Positive ones, at least. So please, check it out. Thank you. On another note, the little matter on this site banning the M ratings and such. To those that are trying to prevent this and let the site continue to allow for M and MA rated fanfics here, they have my full support.

Now R&R, no flames enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	10. Riding the Great Golden Eagle

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I am back, and I am ready to get to work! Sorry about the delay, but was also working on my other fanfic, _Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna_. But thankfully, I also found the energy to do this fanfic!

Get ready to see Sora's Vigor form, and also see him and Cody ride on Mahaute! Plus, get ready to see new Melder-types in the Outback! Sora and his ladies will have their work cut out for them. In addition, the Gullwings will be able to inform Sora of some rare treasure that will be helpful to him later on.

Before I go, I just want to say this. My friend at Fanfiction has a story called _Christmas Gone Ron_, and it's a Kim Possible fanfic. I hope that he updates it, but for him to do that, he needs more readers and reviewers. So, I hope any of you out there goes and reads it.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Riding the Great Golden Eagle

A loud sound was being blasted off deep in the jungle of the Outback, and everyone would be surprised to see that the sound was coming from a large female kangaroo. The beautiful animal was blowing on a large, hollow tree trunk like a trumpet. Emerging from the thick brush was Cody, followed by his animal companions which consisted of a family of wombats, some small native birds, and a spiny anteater known as an echidna. "Who's caught this time?" Cody asked as he went to her.

The kangaroo hopped over to him and answered "You don't know her, Cody. Her name is Mahaute, the Great Golden Eagle!" That got the attention of the animals. Mahaute was a beautiful, powerful eagle that was many times the size of a normal one. She was also very rare as well, most likely the last of her kind.

Cody asked "Where is she?". His friend answered that she was on the top of a cliff a ways from here, caught in a poacher's net. Cody had been saving and freeing many animals from poacher traps for a while, so all of them trusted him greatly.

The young lad had a determined look in his eyes and stated firmly "I'll get her loose!". The kangaroo was about to let him on her back so she could take him to the place, but froze when she saw someone else emerge from the brush. Three someone's to be exact. Coming out was Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine.

"Hey. We heard what was going on, so we want to help too." Sora stated to the animals. Cody introduced them to his friends, telling everyone that these three people had helped him when he was attacked by the Heartless. He said that these three could be trusted.

The kangaroo stated "Oh dear, I hope these Heartless creatures do not go after Mahaute."

Jasmine said "Well, we have to hurry to her then. Those Heartless will go after any being with a strong heart, be they animal or human. Once they capture the heart, the being turns into a Heartless itself.". Cody exclaimed that he would not let that happen, and he quickly jumped on the kangaroo's back.

"Come on, let's go!" he exclaimed, and he bounded off on his friend. Sora and the girls were surprised and impressed by Cody's courage and drive to protect his animal friends.

"I got to admit, he has bravery for someone so small." Ariel commented. Sora agreed with her, then raced on after him. The princesses followed, knowing that on the way, they would most likely meet up with more Heartless. Perhaps even a Melder or two…

* * *

><p>~The Outback Trail~<p>

Sora and his two female companions followed an worn out trail, one had been used a lot by the animals. Jungle was all around them, flora and fauna all around them. Cody and his friend were bounding ahead, keeping a steady pace as the three heroes/heroines followed. The Keyblade wielders were impressed to see an animal such as the one Cody was riding was able to keep a good speed while at the same time not looking tired at all. However, their musings were cut short when from the brush and also on the ground emerged Heartless _Shadows_ and also a new type of Heartless. This new Heartless looked to be like a large dog, didn't look anything like the ones found in Hades domain. It sported red and black stripes on the back end, the Heartless crest on its neck like a collar.

"Whoa! Never seen that type of Heartless before!" Sora exclaimed as he prepared for battle. The black creatures surrounded the group, making Cody's friend stop. She used her rear legs and tail to stand up, making her taller. If need be, she could use her tail as a balance of sort to steady herself when using her powerful legs to deliver awesome kicks.

"Protect Cody and his friend!" Ariel shouted out, and that was what they intended to do. The Shadows were easy targets, considering that they were the weakest of the group. Jasmine and Ariel delivered fast, swift slicing strikes against their foes, almost making them beautiful dancers of punishment. Sora preferred to use overhead attacks, smashing and bashing the little black devils into dust.

However, the new type of Heartless were slightly tougher and more resilient. They carefully circled the Keyblade holders, and striking any time they saw a chance to. Their jaws had crushing power, that much was true when Sora dodged a strike and the new Heartless crushed a Shadow into dust. Fortunately, the strike took up a good portion of its energy, and it stood their panting, almost like it was trying to catch its breath. Jasmine and Sora double-teamed one of them, and it took about six or so strikes before the new being vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Once the area was clear, Cody's powerful kangaroo ally finishing the last of the new Heartless off with a mighty kick double kick from its feet. "Those creatures… they looked like Tasmanian Tigers. But, those animals have been extinct for years." Cody commented on the foes they just faced.

Sora thought on it and replied "Then we'll call those things _Terror Tigers_.". He saw the quizzical looks that were directed at him from the group, and said that they had to have some kind of name. The princesses showed small smiles and shook their head at Sora's actions. Seeing that the area was now clear of danger, the group took off towards the cliff again.

As they were running, Sora got a call from Yuna. Her voice came in his ear, "Sora! Sora! We got something for you!".

Rikku exclaimed excitedly, "We found some treasure! The ship radar thingy is beeping, and some yellow X's are showing! Near your location, as a matter of fact.". Sora asked on how they knew the X's indicated treasure, and that is when Paine came in.

She answered "We managed to install a treasure tracker into the ship's computer. Now, it'll show us treasure in places you and the others may have missed."

Sora stated "Thanks a lot girls! Really appreciate it. We'll check it out later, after we help someone get free." The communications were turned off, and it was back on the adventure.

* * *

><p>~Cliff Base~<p>

It took a long while for the others to make it to where they needed to be, due to the crazy amounts of Heartless Shadows and Terror Tigers they fought along the way. Fortunately, Cody and his friend was unharmed. Now standing before them was a large cliff that really climbed up towards the heavens. "Mahaute is up there, on the top of that cliff. Be careful, little friend." the female kangaroo said as she let Cody off her back. Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine looked up and saw that while the cliff was indeed very tall and dangerous, it was not difficult to climb. There was places where one could put their hands and feet into to get a good foothold.

"Okay everyone, wish me luck." Cody said as he strapped his pack on tight and went to the cliff's base to climb up.

"Hold on, Cody! We're coming with you." Sora stated.

Jasmine added "The Heartless are after us, and they may be after Mahaute as well. We'll help you go up there and get her free.".

Ariel added "Besides, I think we all want to see what she looks like. We've never seen a Great Golden Eagle before.". Cody smiled at them and thanked them for their help. He then started to climb upward, and the Keyblade wielders followed. For the princesses, it was a bit more difficult for them to ascend. Ariel and Jasmine had never actually scaled cliffs before, and none of this magnitude. However, with Sora and Cody's help and encouragement, they managed to keep up with them. However, they were about ¼ the way up when they encountered flying Heartless and Nobodies.

"Look out! We got _Rapid Thrusters_ and _Creepers_ coming in from the sides!" Sora called out. The Heartless Rapid Thrusters were fairly weak and straightforward, but they were a pain in large groups. The Creepers had used their shape-shifting abilities to become flying enemies, almost looking like a silver sparrow.

Cody managed to avoid a nasty thrust from one of the Creepers and exclaimed "What are these silver things?!". Sora explained while battling on what the Nobodies were, empty husks of ones who had their hearts taken by the Heartless and that they gained wills of their own to become what they are now. More or less, Nobodies were simply empty echoes of the heart.

Ariel shouted "Sora, it's not easy to fight when we're up here like this!". She was correct in that department. The three had to fight the enemies, but doing so while keeping their footing and hands on the cliff's rugged side was not easy.

He answered "Don't worry! Just do what you can and call for help if you need it!". After some time, the four finally defeated the wave of Heartless and Nobodies.

They continued their ascent, and about the ½ way point, they met up with Heartless _Driller Moles_ and _Hook Bats_ that shot from holes that were drilled by the previous Heartless. "Don't these things ever give up?!" Jasmine exclaimed as she batted away a few of the bats and kept at bay a pesky mole that used its small tires to stick on the cliff. They now had special spiked treads on their tire feet that allowed them to stick to vertical surfaces, like the cliff's side.

Ariel thought of something, then exclaimed "Sora! Let's use our magic to keep the bats at bay while Jasmine takes care of the mole enemies!". Sora really had to admire Ariel's quick thinking, and switching their magic from Slash-mode to Standard-mode, they shot _Blizzard_ projectiles at them. The ice spells did twice the damage to the Hook Bats due to them being flying enemies, and thus it took only one to two shots to finish them off. Jasmine played a little version of "Whack-A-Mole" to defeat the pesky critters, but she managed to hang in there.

Continuing on, at the final leg of the climb, they ran into Heartless _Creeper Plants_ and _Aerial Knockers_. "Come on, everyone! We're almost there!" Cody shouted out as he continued to climb. He almost got his hand bit by one of the Creeper Plants, but luckily Ariel's ice shot hit the mark just in time. The Creeper Plants had attached their roots to the Cliffside, so they could not fall off. However, Sora showed them the _**Root Ravager**_ Reaction technique, and one of the little plants fell to their doom down below. After seeing that, the girls knew what to do. Of course, they had to get close enough to stun the plant Heartless, but they managed to do well. The princesses took care of the garden problem, while Sora attended to their aerial problems. When it was all over, the group had zero magic left and it would take some time for the magic to recharge and fill back up.

"Thanks everyone! You're all doing great! Now come on, just a little more to go!" Cody said before resuming upwards. The Keyblade wielders were tired, but knew that saving someone was always worth the effort.

* * *

><p>~Cliff Topside~<p>

When the group finally reached the top, before them was a beautiful bird. It was huge! The sunlight showed that its wings were really like gold, and its head and body were covered in beautiful white feathers. Unfortunately, the majestic beast was tied down with thick strands of rope, pinning it to the cliff's topside. "Mahaute…" Cody whispered as he got his feet on the top.

When Sora and the princesses joined him, they too were in awe at the beauty and size of the creature. "Wow… she is beautiful…" Sora whispered as he gazed at the large eagle. Cody slowly approached her, and when the beast cocked her head to the side to see who it was, she started to panic. She lifted her head and screeched as she tried to fly away, but to no avail.

"I think she has had a run in with humans, and a bad one at that." Jasmine put in her thoughts. The others agreed, seeing that Mahaute was trying to flee badly.

Cody whispered "It's okay! It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you." His voice seemed to calm down the massive bird, and that is when Cody decided to get to work. He pulled from his pack his small pocketknife, so he could cut the ropes. However, that had a bad effect on Mahaute when she saw the blade. Bad memories came flooding into her mind, and she started to thrash and screech loudly!

"Mahaute! Calm down!" Cody cried out, but to no avail. Sora told Cody to just cut the ropes quick, otherwise things could go bad. Taking his advice, the little nipper started to cut one of the ropes. Unfortunately, that is when things got worse. Crawling up to meet the group were a lot of Shadows, and coming in from the sky were plenty of Aerial Knockers! Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine got in front of the struggling bird, their Keyblades out and ready.

"Cody, you continue to free her! We'll take care of these guys!" Sora commanded as he got ready.

It was a fierce battle, especially that there was little room to maneuver. Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine had their hands full with the Shadows and Knockers. It took them about ten minutes to defeat the entire horde, but when Ariel defeated the last of the Shadows… trouble arrived in the form of a Melder. A Heartless _Air Pirate_ and a Nobody _ Dragoon_ emerged, and the two suddenly shot forward together and clashed in a brilliant flash of black and white light! The heroes and heroines shielded their eyes, and when the light finally receded and they opened them… a large, serpentine dragon was before them! It had the body characteristics of an Asian dragon, but the head of an anaconda. The wings were sharp and looked to be made of metals then feathers. The head was black with yellow eyes, and on top of its head was the Melder insignia. The body had black and white stripes, and seemed to be moving, rippling in the sunlight. Its forearms were slim, but had sharp, slicing claws on it. Born in this world was the Melder, _Hunter Dragon_!

"Oh man, that is one big dragon! It's as big as Mahaute!" Sora exclaimed as he stood ready.

Ariel stated "Sora, we can't defeat something of that size! Even with the three of us!"

Jasmine then shouted "Sora! Now's the time for us to fuse! Let's see if our new form can help us out!". Sora then remembered the orb the Three Good Fairies gave him, the _Vigor Orb_!

'Well, now is good a time as any to test it out.' he thought as he felt for the orb in his chest. Closing his eyes, he focused and started to feel for the power.

"Okay! Let's go! Jasmine, take my hand!" Sora yelled as the dragon moved closer to the group. The princess of Agrabah went to his side, and slide her slim left hand into his right one. With a yell of "GIVE ME STRENGTH!", there was a flash of purple light! Jasmine's body seemed to dissolve and was absorbed into Sora's body. After a few moments, the light died down and coming into play was Sora- Vigor Form! His clothes were now purple, and along with the Kingdom Key keyblade in his right hand, in his left was the _Celestial Guide_ keyblade, the one the Fairies gave him earlier.

Ariel and Cody gasped in surprise at the new Sora before them. "Wow! That was incredible Sora! You look very strong now!" Ariel commented as she took in his new form.

Sora tested his newfound strength and abilities, feeling very confident and strong. 'I can't use magic, and I feel a bit slower. But, I think my strength and agility have increased greatly. This even feels greater then my Valor form when I fused with Goofy!' he thought. He turned up to see the Melder dragon staring hard at him, and it roared loudly, shaking the land and sky in the process.

Vigor Sora got into a stance, with Ariel at his side. "Cody, free Mahaute as quickly as possible! We'll do our part here!" he stated before he and Ariel charged at the beast!

Cody answered back "Okay! I'm on it!". He resumed working on the ropes to free the grand bird, who was struggling harder on seeing such a terrifying foe. Cody managed to get the last rope cut, and the eagle was free!

"You're free!" Cody exclaimed happily, but it was cut short when Mahaute's wings knocked him off the cliff. The young boy yelled out in surprise and fear when he started to fall. His form was falling down fast, and it would have been the end for the young hero… but fortunately, a friend came in to save him. It was Mahaute! The Great Golden Eagle had dived to save her savior, seeing that he was indeed a friendly human. She caught him on his back, and flew upwards just in time before they could meet the ground hard. Cody opened his eyes, and felt something soft underneath him. And the wind rushing over his body was also a sign that told him he was okay. He looked down, and saw that he was riding on Mahaute.

"Thank you, Mahaute! Thank you for saving me!" Cody exclaimed as he hugged the eagle's neck, the bird responding with a loud shriek. The young lad then turned his head, looked down, and saw that his friends were still fighting the Melder dragon.

"Girl, we need to help them! Turn around and let's go!" Cody pleaded, and the massive female bird made a U-turn to go back and help out. It would seem that Sora and his allies just gained some help that would be much needed. The battle was about to begin!

(Author's Notes: So, how did you like this one? A bit short, I know. But next chapter, the battle and also the introduction of one Disney villain that really should be in the Villains Hall of Fame. Let's see what happens next time!

Before I sign off, I have a question. What should aid McLeach when it's time for him to go up against Sora and the princesses? Should it be a Heartless, a Nobody, or a Melder? Plus, what should our heroes find when it's time to go back and look for the treasure that the Gullwings informed them about?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	11. Calling All Rescuers

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's notes: Hey everyone! Good to see you all. Sorry for the delay, just had a bit of a lazy attack on myself. Thankfully, it has passed and I'm ready to write!

In this chapter, the heroes and their new allies have their hands full with the latest Melder-type Boss. After that, it's the introduction of one of the most ruthless villains of all of Disney… Percival C. McLeach! Believe me, after seeing the movie all over again, he's a villain that should be in the Top Ten of the most Vile of Disney Villains.

Also, on a minor note, I would like to tell you all that I have made a one-shot that I hope someone will be courageous enough to take up as their own. It's called _Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell_, and I hope to see someone continue it. Go to my profile and check it out, if you please.

I do not own Disney or Kingdom Hearts. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

><p><span>Calling All Rescuers to stop the Poacher<span>

Vigor-Sora and Ariel stood on top of the plateau, face-to-face with _Hunter Dragon_. The beast growled, ready to strike and tear apart its enemies. Vigor-Sora rushed in, engaging the _Melder_-type enemy with ferocious abandon! He leapt over a claw swipe and used his twin Keyblades to deliver strong overhead blows. 'Wow! Sora is really strong and brave in that form! The Good Fairies were right; Sora is twice as strong as he was before!' Ariel thought as she hung back to assess the situation. She was now trying to see a weak spot, a vulnerable point in the creature's defenses.

While she studied the new enemy, Vigor-Sora was testing his newfound strength and abilities the old-fashioned way… head on! Hey, it maybe old school but it was the best kind in his opinion. Vigor-Sora managed to execute a double-jump that saved his body from being cooked by the dragon's fiery breath. "Whoo! That was close! It's good thing this new form can jump good!" he said to himself as he dodged another fire attack. Lucky for him and Ariel, this cliff topside was large enough for them to move around some. He dodged a bite attack, and smacked the snout of the great beast about four times before it shook its head to deter him from further attacks.

"Aww! This dragon has a hard head! My normal attacks are barely affecting it!" Vigor-Sora complained as he jumped again to avoid a sneaky tail swipe.

_Hunter Dragon_ reared up its head to deliver another blast of fire, but a huge boulder fell from the sky to land right on its head! The beast reared up more to roar in pain and anger, and the heroes/heroines gazed up to see… Cody and Mahaute! The young boy yelled out in victory, as did the gigantic, beautiful eagle he was riding on. As it turned out, the feathered female managed to lift up a heavy boulder from nearby and waited for the perfect moment to drop it on its target.

Cody waved to them, yelling "Don't worry! We're helping out! Mahaute and I are fighting with you!". The eagle let out a loud screech, showing that she was ready to return the debt to her new friends.

Vigor-Sora waved his thank you to the young, brave lad. It was then that Ariel exclaimed, "Sora! Look there! On its belly!". Vigor-Sora turned to see that directly in the middle section of the creature's underside was a large, glowing yellow light.

"It's weak spot! That's it! Ariel, use _Blizzard_ to freeze its claws to the ground!" Vigor-Sora yelled out. Ariel nodded, taking aim and shooting her ice magic projectiles at the creature's claws. The ice impacted, forming a solid sheet of ice that covered the claws, extending downward to anchor to the ground. Now the dragon was unable to move its claws or lower itself, the ice keeping it in place like manacles.

"Here we go!" Vigor-Sora exclaimed as he charged in and started to strike the creature's weak spot. The terrible creature roared in pain as it was struck five times by the Keyblade wielder. The group had just learned three Reaction Commands; _Boulder Crash, Ice Prison,_ and finally _Vigor Strike_.

After the fifth strike, its anger reached a point where it used a great deal of strength to free itself from the ice, shattering the manacles easily. "Whoa!" Ariel and Vigor-Sora exclaimed as they leapt back, avoiding the thrashing tail and claws of the now enraged beast.

Cody called out, "Give me and Mahaute some time to get another boulder!". The great eagle was now circling the area, seeking out sufficient boulders to use against the dangerous winged enemy. However, the Melder saw that the eagle and boy were good targets and started to shoot forth a steady stream of fire at them.

Ariel gasped and exclaimed, "Sora, we need to help them!". Vigor-Sora agreed, and was scanning the dragon fast to find a good way to distract it. To reassert its focus and attention on them rather then the child and the bird.

'Gotta think… gotta think…' Vigor-Sora was thinking when he saw the wing joints of the creature.

"That's it! Ariel, I have an idea! Follow me!" Vigor-Sora exclaimed as he ran towards the distracted dragon. Ariel ran with him, both reaching the right flank of the _Hunter Dragon_. Vigor-Sora explained his plan to her; he was going to give her a boost up, and she was going to use _Blizzard_ again to freeze the wing joints. Hopefully, it would get the dragon's attention, plus give them another chance to hit its weak spot.

Ariel was a bit hesitant about this plan, but when she saw the confidence in Vigor-Sora's eyes, she swallowed her fear and agreed with his idea. "Okay, here we go! When I say the word, run and leap into my hands!" Vigor-Sora exclaimed when Ariel walked a bit a ways from him to get some running distance.

"Alright! I'm almost ready!" Ariel replied as she tensed up a bit, preparing to take the necessary actions. If she was doing this in her world, most would say it was unladylike and dangerous. Both she and Vigor-Sora waited, wanting the perfect opportunity to present itself. It came a few minutes later, the dragon's head stopping for a moment to recharge its flame attack on Cody and Mahaute.

"NOW!" Vigor-Sora exclaimed, and it was that moment that caused Ariel to sprint fast towards her friend. Vigor-Sora was bending down and holding his Keyblades in an X formation to vault Ariel up to the right wing joint. Ariel ran, leapt, landed on Vigor-Sora's double Keyblades where they intersected in the middle, and was quickly shot upward to where the wing joint was at.

"Take this!" Ariel exclaimed as she shot three ice projectiles directly at the joints. The joints froze up fast, causing the wing to come crashing down and delivering some damage to the Melder dragon. It roared in confusion and anger as it turned around to see what was happening. Ariel took this as her cue to actually land on the back of the beast, trying her best to stay on while it was thrashing about.

"Alright, one more!" she exclaimed yet again as she made her way to the other wing joint. She took aim as she jumped off, firing three _Blizzard_ shots and scoring direct hits. Vigor-Sora was on the other side, catching and holding her bridal style. The dragon let out a loud roar of pain as it crashed down. The weight of the ice plus the wings made it difficult for it to stand up right. The duo had executed another Reaction Command; _Joint Freeze_.

"Okay! That should buy Cody and his friend to find another boulder! Ariel, let's keep up the attack!" Vigor-Sora stated as she gently put down Ariel, then stormed back in to attack the foe. Ariel smiled, a light blush on her cheeks as she ran with Sora to fight.

'Sora is so… commanding now! I guess this Vigor form he's in also increases his boldness as well as his strength!' she thought as she and Vigor-Sora attacked the head.

The beast took more punishment, getting hit with both physical and magical blows. After six strikes, it roared in anger again and managed to break free from the ice. Seeing that ground attacks were not working against its foes, it flapped its wings with great strength. Vigor-Sora and Ariel shielded their eyes as dust rose up, and the creature took to the skies!

The two heroes could only watch as it flew in a tight circle around them, firing fireballs and streams of fire when need be. The Keyblade wielders had to use a lot of energy to avoid and evade the attacks. Ariel tried to hit its weak spot with an ice projectile, but the beast smoothly evaded the shots.

"Darn! When it's in the air, its twice as fast! We can't get a lock on its weak spot!" Vigor-Sora exclaimed, barely avoiding a fireball.

This kept up for a few minutes or so, then a loud screech shook them from their thoughts. On cue, a large boulder was once again dropped on the large beast. However, it landed on its tail instead of its head, forcing the Melder to crash back down! Ariel and Vigor-Sora made sure to get away when it dropped down, and the moment it crashed, the dragon started to thrash around in pain. It was struggling to get the large rock off its tail, but in the process, it unveiled its yellow weak point again. Vigor-Sora and Ariel looked up to see that Cody and Mahaute were alright, and both were showing glee at their small victory.

"Ariel, let's end this now! I have a feeling that my form will run out of magic, and I'll return to normal!" Vigor-Sora exclaimed. Indeed, the young lad could feel the fusion magic fading, and pretty soon… he would split with Jasmine and return back to his normal form.

The beautiful redhead nodded, and with a final yell of attack, the two unleashed their remaining attack power on the Melder. The beast struggled, but it was to little avail. Vigor-Sora dealt the final blow, smashing both of his Keyblades onto the pulsing yellow spot. It was this that he transformed back to Sora, Jasmine materializing back out from him to appear beside Ariel.

"Look at that!" Ariel exclaimed as the trio looked on in wonder as the beast thrashed about.

The _Hunter Dragon_ thrashed about, the boulder rolling off its tail as it took to the skies. It was roaring, screeching in pain as its whole body was glowing white and black. The creature was now melting, whatever inside of it was now burning its whole body, trying to get out as it were. The Melder dragon was trying to end its pain, and it was about to get its wish pretty soon. In a flash of black and white light, erupting from its back was a massive red heart! It floated out into space, vanishing as the dragon melted away and nothing was there now. The beast was defeated!

* * *

><p>"We did it!" everyone shouted out as their victory was now complete. Suddenly, a strange red orb appeared as it materialized where the dragon once stood at. It floated towards Sora, who grabbed it and the object was immediately absorbed into him.<p>

"What happened?" Jasmine inquired. Sora smiled and answered that they had a new spell in their arsenal, the _Fire_ magic technique! Both he and Ariel were glad, hoping to practice with the spell soon.

A screech from above got their attention, and the trio looked up to see that it was Cody and Mahaute. "Hey, everyone! We did it! And, Mahaute wants to show all of us something special for saving her! Follow us!" Cody exclaimed before he and Mahaute flew off.

Sora looked at the two ladies, a smile forming on his face. The two mirrored his action almost at the same time, and quick as the wind itself, they started to descend back down the cliff. As they descended down, Ariel was talking with Jasmine. Thankfully, there was no more _Heartless_ or _Nobodies_ to distract them. "So, Jasmine… what was it like, being fused with Sora?" Ariel asked, but in a tone that only she and Jasmine could hear.

Jasmine thought for a moment, then answered, "It was… simply put, incredible! I felt one with Sora, both in body and mind. His mind and spirit… it formed with my own, and it's a feeling I can never truly describe in words! You'll just have to fuse with him one day to see what I mean.". Ariel was amazed a little by her answer, and was now already hoping that she too would fuse with Sora.

Soon, the trio were back down on solid ground. They heard the loud screech of Mahaute again, and followed the large golden eagle. They ran after her, wanting to see what Mahaute wanted them to see. They saw the golden bird now pushing Cody on a large riverbed, the young lad's doing a bit of skiing… without the skis of course, propelled by Mahaute's beak. The trio saw Cody's determined smile as he was pushed forward by the eagle, who flew up and away again. Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine gasped as they saw Cody heading towards a waterfall! The boy shot off, spreading his arms like bird's wings, joined by smaller white birds. The flock was scattered though as Mahaute caught her friend and let out another screech. The girls and Sora released the breath they were holding, glad that Cody was okay.

"Is this it?" Jasmine inquired as she walked along the edge of the bank, looking down over the waterfall. They looked with her, and saw Mahaute going into the side of the cliff that was near the falls. She stayed there for a moment before flying off, going to where Sora and his two lovely ladies were at.

"Oh! Where is Cody?" Ariel asked, seeing that Cody was no longer on the majestic creature. Sora saw Mahaute nudge her head towards her back, and Sora knew what she wanted.

"Everyone, climb on." he said as he climbed up and on the bird. Sora extended his hand, helping Jasmine up first, then Ariel. When all three were situated on Mahaute's back, the bird flew up and soon down to return to the spot where she was at before.

The female eagle landed on what appeared to be a large nest, Sora and the girls sliding smoothly off down the bird's back. Cody was waiting for them, standing besides a small mound that was covered in leaves and twigs. He smiled at them and said, "Look, this is what Mahaute wanted to show us.". Mahaute walked over to where the mound was, bending down to remove the foliage. And underneath was… a neat pile of five large, cream-colored eggs!

Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine's eyes widened as they knew what this implicated. "You're a mom!" Sora exclaimed, very surprised and now privileged to see such a sight.

Jasmine smiled as she kneeled down, putting her head to one of the eggs. "They're very warm. Are they going to hatch soon?" she asked, and Mahaute simply puffed up her feather to them. It was her way of saying that even she did not know. Jasmine moved aside as Mahaute took over, nestling down and sitting on her soon-to-be hatchlings.

Cody then started to look out, as if trying to find something. The others were a bit perplexed by his actions, and when Mahaute looked out trying to see what he was looking for, Cody asked "Where's the daddy eagle?".

Sora added in, "Yeah! I mean, we don't want to upset the proud dad when he gets here.". However, this had the effect of Mahaute giving the boys a very sad look before dropping her head. Immediately, Cody and the others knew what this meant.

Cody stroked Mahaute's head and whispered to her, "Oh… my dad's gone too.". The trio stood on silently, watching the exchange. For Ariel and Jasmine, they knew the eagle's loss. They both lost their mother's at young ages.

The crew stood with the eagle for a little while longer, then helped her put the leaves and twigs back on the eggs to keep them warm. However, Mahaute took two large golden feathers that was from the pile and gave one to Cody, and the other to Ariel. Cody smiled and thanked Mahaute by hugging her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Ariel bowed her head to the great bird, smiling and saying, "Thank you very much, Mahaute!". The feather in her hand then glowed white, and now what was once a feather… was a beautiful white bracelet with the insignia of the golden feather embedded in the middle inside a green glass! The bracelet then slipped onto Ariel's left wrist, and the beautiful redhead gave off a sigh as she felt something coursing through her body.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Sora asked. Ariel looked at him and answered that she just felt a small surge of energy course through her, like wind rushing through her body. It was now Ariel's exclusive accessory!

Mahaute then flew Cody up and out from the nest, taking him back to where the falls was at. Next was Sora and his two ladies, and when they got back to land, Mahaute went on her way back to the clear, wild skies. The four waved goodbye to their feathered friend, glad that they bonded with such a beautiful animal.

Cody looked at the others and asked, "What will you three do now?". Sora answered that they would backtrack, search for some hidden treasures that the Gullwings informed them about earlier.

"Cody, we'll see you again soon I hope." Ariel stated before giving the young lad a hug. Jasmine did the same thing, and finally Sora shook his hand. Cody waved his friends off as they went back to the Cliffs, and when they were out of sight, he started to run around the land, pretending he was an eagle like Mahaute. However, he failed to notice a wanted poster posted on a tree.

The posted had this, _**WANTED: McLeach- Poacher REWARD**_. Between the words was a mugshot of the poacher, and let us say that he looked the part of a formidable villain.

* * *

><p>Cody was in the woods now, and then he heard a sound. Like the jingling of a small bell. He looked around, then soon came across a small mouse that was tied to a branch with a bell hanging on it. He went to the little creature, kneeling down to free it. "Het little guy. How did you get tangled up in that?" he asked as he started to untie it.<p>

However, the little creature became frantic and started to speak out, "Hey! No, no, no! Get away! Stop! It's a trap!". It was too late, as when Cody freed it, the ground underneath him and the mouse fell through! The human and rodent fell down about ten feet before landing hard. The hole was man-made, a perfect rectangle shape that was meant to capture wild animals.

Cody came to his senses, and the tried to get out of the hole with the mouse's help, the brave creature bringing forth a vine to aid him. However… the earth started to shake as something HUGE was coming their way! The mouse turned to see what it was, and got so scared it ran into Cody's pack. It turned out to be a HUGE vehicle of some kind, customized to become a true tank of a machine. The rear end was modified to have a huge cage in it, with other options loaded on the back. Mainly weapons that were used to capture prey. The thick tires ran over the vine, easily snapping it and causing Cody to fall back into the hole.

Cody landed hard again, and when he looked up to see who was there… he was met with a fierce snarl from a huge reptile head! It was blue-scaled, with yellow and orange eyes. It was a monitor lizard of sort, and a large one at that. Cody backed up against the earthen wall, scared from the sudden surprise. He then heard a deep, male voice coming from behind the lizard. "Well, Joanna, what'd we get today? A dingo? A fat, old razor-back? Or a nice, big… boy?", the man stated the last part in confusion when he came into view beside the lizard.

The man was Percival C. McLeach, a notorious and resourceful poacher. About 35 years of age or so, been poaching animals in the Outback for about twenty years or so. Resourceful in both capturing animals of rare kinds, and evading the law for so long. He was decked out in Australian outback wear, and in his hands was a long and powerful rifle with a scope on it. He had gotten an electronic signal from his trap activated, and had come out hoping to catch something rare. However, he was not expecting to find a human boy in his trap.

The mouse in Cody's pack managed to scamper out and through a small hole in the earthen wall, escaped. He tunneled the rest of the way out, emerging from the ground. He heard the boy's cries of help, and he turned around to see the human child was now locked up in McLeach's trap vehicle and being hauled out. The mouse panicked and scampered over towards a nearby river fast, knowing just what to do. It was that time a storm started to stir up, a sure sign of trouble brewing now. It jumped into the calm water and swam to what appeared to be an upside-down boot that was near a wooden telephone poll, a milk carton on the heel nailed down.

Above the carton was a wooden sign that showed in bright orange words, _**R.A.S. Telegraph Office**_. Inside was a mouse wearing a red shirt, sitting on a chair of some kind and eating some cheese bits. The mouse was enjoying the warm fire and good snacks when the door burst open, and looking towards the door, he saw the wet and panicky mouse entering. "Help! Help! Help! Someone help! McLeach took the boy! A little boy! Send for help!", he exclaimed frantically, wanting to help the human who saved his life.

The dry mouse quickly understood the situation, got up and put on a red cap of sort. He walked quickly to a small station, and started to send out a message in Morse code. As it turned out, mice were very intelligent and worked out a system to get messages out. The message being broadcast reported about the kidnapping in Australia, and was sent to the Marshall Islands. The message was received by another mouse, who sent to the Hawaiian Islands. Once there, the mice on the island that received the transmission, they were working in a communications room of sort. When the human was distracted and walked away from the computer, the mice jumped on the keyboard to see the message.

The message was this, showing on the screen: _**RAS… RAS… ATTENTION, BOY KIDNAPPED IN AUSTRAILIA. IMMEDIATE ACTION REQUIRED.**_

The mice looked at one another, and the message was clear to them all. They soon started to jump around on the keyboards, typing in the response which read, _**RELAY TO NEW YORK.**_

The message was then sent to different cities along the United States; Los Angeles, Denver, St. Louis, Chicago, Washington D.C., and finally to… New York City! You see, R.A.S. was known to all mice as the Rescue Aid Society, and their headquarters was in the United Nations building. Their mission was to rescue anyone in trouble, their pledge being "_Through rain and storm and dark of night, we never fail to do what is right_". The message was being sent there, and the mission would be given to two legendary Rescuers of the society. It was to be given to… Bernard and Bianca!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: Well, I hoped this pleased most of you. It was lucky for me I found a DVD that had the two movies in it; <em><strong>The Rescuers<strong>_ and _**The Rescuers: Down Under**_. I had to catch up a bit on them, but I'm still glad I found it. So the pledge is from the original, first movie.

Now, Sora and the girls are looking for the treasure the Gullwings told them about earlier, so they don't know that Cody's been kidnapped. Also, they are staying the night in that world in order to wait out the storm. They will find out what happens when they meet the Rescuers and their newest ally, Jake the Kangaroo Rat.

Also, just to point out something here. Two things; One, this story disregards the other KH games that came after KH2. So, be prepared to see and hear things that are a bit off who are die hard KH gamers.

Two, Sora and his girls accessories and equipment will be different like this. Sora is the only one who can wear belt-type accessories, Ariel can wear only bracelet-type accessories, and Jasmine can wear only tiara-type accessories. Some of the equipment and accessories they find or buy will fit them, but some are built specifically for them.

For example, Ariel's bracelet is now called the _Feather Bracelet_ and it works like this. It increases her Speed by 10%, and also increases her defense against wind-type attacks by 10%. In this story of mine, Sora and his allies stats are divided like so: Strength, Defense, Magic Attack, Magic Defense, Speed, Agility, and Evasion. The magic parts are divided like this as well; Fire, Wind, Ice, Thunder, and Darkness. See what I mean?

So, hope you all enjoyed this one! Again, sorry for delay. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	12. Keyblade Trio meets RAS Duo

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

(Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! I am back, and ready to write again! I have been in a bit of a funk lately, but no more! Thanks to God and Jesus, I am fully healed and back to resume the gift he has given me… the gift of writing and using my imagination just like this!

In this episode, Sora and his two beautiful ladies Jasmine and Ariel meet up with the Rescue Aid Society members Bernard and Bianca. They will also meet Jake the Kangaroo Rat and Wilber, that crazy but cool albatross. They will all meet powerful Heartless and Nobodies out there, plus Melders! Let's see how R.A.S handles the threat of Heartless and such.

Also, just wanted to say that McLeach is one of the very few Disney villains that have come close to winning. Just ask anyone who has seen the movie, and they will tell you. Heh, my beautiful girlfriend Sarah will tell you a lot on that subject. In any case, just hope you all forgive me for the delay and enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and such. I do own some Melders that appear in here. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

><p><span>Meeting between Keyblade Wielders and Rescue Aid Society<span>

Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine were back on the Outback Trail, searching for the hidden treasure that the Gullwings found earlier. Now that the threat of danger had passed, they went back to seek the prize. "Okay, let's see… we were here… and… ummm…" Sora started to say as he looked at his surroundings. He was sure the treasure was around the area they were in, but forgot where it was. Ariel shook her head, a sad smile on her face. Her chosen one was a good one, but it seemed he had a bad sense of direction when it came to finding something.

Jasmine put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Sora, we'll give this one to the Gullwings. Let's ask them where we need to face and search.". The teenage young man smiled, glad to have two intelligent princesses by his side. He agreed with her and turned on his communicator to ask the small Gullwings where they were at and what direction they should be facing.

Yuna's voice in, stating "Okay, you're about ten feet or so from the treasure. There's four of them, all grouped together. They should be to your right.".

Sora and the ladies turned to their right and saw a tall outcropping of rocks. Ariel spoke, "If Yuna says they are there, then we need to climb up and get them.". Sora went to the rocks and checked to see if there was any way to climb up. He found out that the rocks were rough enough to get a grip on them, so he started to climb up.

He turned around and smiled to the princesses and stated, "Come on up! Let's see what awaits us!". Ariel and Jasmine smiled widely and followed Sora, the three turning it into a game to see who would reach the top first. It was a short, but fun race as the trio climbed up. It lasted for only five minutes or so, but the winner was Jasmine who made it to the top first! Sora was second, and he helped Ariel who accepted his hand.

Jasmine grinned at the two and said, "I've had a bit of practice climbing up places in Agrabah, thanks to Aladdin and the others.". Sora and Ariel grinned back, then all of them turned to see four treasure chests on the top. The trio went to them, Ariel picking out a red treasure chest that stood out amongst the three blue ones.

"Okay, let's see what we found." Sora declared as he opened up the first blue treasure chest. Inside were munny, about 310 pieces of it. The young man grinned, seeing that their cash flow got a little bit bigger. He opened his time-space pouch container, and all of the munny was sucked into the pouch. He patted his pouch and said, "Well, we got a little bit more currency with us. And that should be useful later on.".

Jasmine nodded her head, then opened two of the blue chests at the same time. Inside one was another Mahaute Feather, which quickly transformed into a tiara. The piece of jewelry was like her own headpiece, but only white and with the feather insignia shown on a green gem. The Arabian beauty gently put on her new accessory, and she felt the same kind of wind rush and power that Ariel felt earlier when she put on the bracelet. "Ooooh… it felt wonderful! Like I'm flying on Carpet, but even more incredible!" she stated with elation. It was close to what she felt when she held her Keyblade… and also being close to Sora in a special kind of way.

Sora smiled, glad to see the pretty woman having a good smile on her face. Jasmine looked to see that in the other chest was a golden gourd of sort that shined like the sun, and had a deep brown star insignia on the front. The male Keyblade wielder gasped and called out, "That's a Megalixer! It's very rare and a good medicine. It will be very useful in the future in case we fight a really dangerous foe.". The princess of Agrabah nodded and reverently put it in her own pouch, the medicine disappearing into the object.

The two turned to see Ariel, who was waiting for her turn. Jasmine said, "Okay Ariel, let's see what you've chosen.". The redheaded beauty of the sea nodded and opened the chest, and it revealed to be a sphere of sort that held green clovers or such plants in them. Ariel held it in her hands carefully and showed it to the others. Needless to say, Sora was very much impressed to find such a treasure here. He stated to Ariel that it was a Magic spell, and that it was the _Cure_ spell.

"Ariel, that spell is extremely useful! It will help us out a lot greatly! Please, absorb and take it. We'll learn as we go." Sora stated. Ariel nodded and held the magic sphere to her chest, the spell dissolving and going into her body. In a moment, all of them were joined in the magic and all of them felt vitality filling their being. They had all learned the healing spell _Cure_! Sadly, there was little time to celebrate as the group found themselves in a downpour. The rain came in fast, and the trio were starting to get soaked.

Jasmine looked around and found a small cave nearby where they were at. "Everyone, into the opening there! We'll wait out the storm there." she called out. They followed her into the cave, and were laughing a bit as they were wet. Tinkerbell flew out from Sora's hair, drying herself off by flitting about. Sora chuckled, apologizing to the small but pretty pixie for not warning her in time for the storm. Tink just wagged her finger at Sora in her typical angry fashion, but her frown soon changed to a smile as she kissed the tip of his nose and made herself comfortable on his shoulder. She took out her journal and started to write in it.

"Well, it seems that we're going to be here for a while until the rain stops." Sora stated, and was pleasantly surprised when he found himself sandwiched between Ariel and Jasmine.

Ariel added, "I don't mind. I like the rain, but, I think staying here and drying off is the better choice.". Jasmine put in her agreement, taking Sora's right while Ariel took his left.

The young man smiled, thanking whatever entity up there for making this a reality. The three just sat on the cold ground as comfortable as possible, Tink also snuggling into Sora's hair after she finished writing in her journal. The young Keyblade wielder had a small but warm smile on his face as he just enjoyed the company of three beautiful females at his side.

'I hope Cody made it back home. I think his mother would be worried sick about him if he was in weather like this.' Sora thought before drifting into a peaceful rest.

* * *

><p>~At Suicide Trail~<p>

About 18 percent of Australia was desert, and some of these deserts were very inhospitable. One of these deserts was Suicide Trail, a place that was cut off by barbed wire due to state authorities. The place was once a mining facility, but something happened that caused the place to be shut down and abandoned. A sign was up that stated _**DANGER: OPEN MINE SHAFTS**_, and almost everywhere were large rock cropping's that jutted out from the ground like slanted spires. It was a sight to behold, but unfortunately there was two problems with the scene. One of them was that it was home to a lot of deadly snakes, and of course the terrain itself was treacherous.

The other was that it was also the home/hideout of the fearsome poacher Percival C. McLeach. Right now, his massive modified truck was rolling into the area, heading towards his hideout. He had managed to evade the law by hiding out in a very dangerous place. However, he knew where to go and to avoid the mine shafts and such that were scattered throughout the land.

But, one courageous lad was making a ruckus in the modified cage that was located on the back of the truck. It was Cody, and he was throwing the traps that littered the ground cage, making all kinds of noise for anyone to hear. "Let me out here! Let me go! You can't do this to me! Help! Help! Help!" he yelled out constantly. He may be a little nipper, but he was a brave one and it showed in his actions.

McLeach's voice came over the loudspeaker on top of the truck, "_Breaker, breaker, little mate. I forgot to tell you around here, you need to be QUIET! Or the rangers might hear you. Hehehe… sit down, relax and enjoy the view. Nothing but abandoned opal mines as far as the eye can see. And dead ahead is home sweet home._". Cody was now quiet, and looked out the cage to see that McLeach was right. He had heard about this place, and it was ignored greatly by the community and public.

McLeach's voice rang out again in dark humor, "_**Home, home on the range. Where the critters are tied up in chains! I cut through their sides, and I rip out their hides! And the next day I do it again. Everybody! Home, home on the range…**_". Cody was not amused, he was very angry at this man for doing such things to his animals friends.

Least one thing can be said about the little boy, he was brave and did not face danger with a whimper. Before Cody sat down on the cage ground to ignore McLeach, he looked to see some dark and white shadow things moving from the towering rocks…

* * *

><p>~Five hours later~<p>

Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine woke up from their slumber. The rain had passed, and they were waking up from a refreshing nap. "Mmmm… that nap felt good." Sora commented to himself, knowing why he slept well. He looked at the two girls and gave a bashful but warm smile. Jasmine and Ariel gave him playful suspicious looks, but they smiled at the same time. Tinkerbell woke up as well, yawning as she flew from Sora's head and giving the male Keyblade bearer a kiss on the nose before flying up into his hair again. Sora chuckled, and the three soon emerged from the cave.

Ariel took a deep breath, very much loving the smell of the land after a good downpour. "Mmmm! It always feels so clean and refreshing after a rain storm!" she commented, Jasmine and Sora agreeing with her.

The words of Rikku came into their earpieces, "It's about time you guys got up! Look, you three need some place to get supplies. There's a little place not far from your location. It's called Mugwhomp Flats, and it's a small town community.".

Paine put in, "We're not sure why, but we all feel you need to check it out soon. Call us again when you're there.".

The communication was cut off, and the three looked at one another. "I'll give this for little Paine, she says it like it is." Jasmine said. Sora nodded his head and started to walk off, the ladies following him. The trio walked and found a split in the road. The sign stated that on the left was Crocodile Falls, and the right one was Mugwhomp Flats. So, they took the road on the right.

It was about an hour walk or so, but they saw that the town was watched over by a large mountain rock that looked to be like a worm or such creature. Ariel whispered, "Wow… no matter what, I think I'll always be fascinated by the land and what it has to offer.". Sora and Jasmine agreed with her on that, seeing such natural beauty and the simple life of people who lived with the land rather than change it dramatically. The trio walked into town, which the townsfolk's welcomed them. The folks there were nice and decent, but the shopping there was limited. They only sold items like Potions and Ether's, but they got some just in case.

"Hey, look over there. There's a little airfield. Let's go check out." Jasmine suggested, wanting to see every bit of the area before calling up the Gullwings. Sora said okay and the trio went to the airfield. It seemed to be a slow day, not many people at the place. However, the single lad and two beautiful ladies found something unusual there. On top of the main building, they heard some voices up there. One of them was a male that stated, "Well Sparky. You've had this coming for a long, long time. And now, you're going to get it!". Thinking that someone was in trouble, the Keyblade trio climbed on top of the building to see… a kangaroo rat and a fly playing checkers.

"Huh?" was the remark of all as they soon saw the fly Sparky beat the kangaroo rat. The animal was dressed in Australian outback motif, and was very annoyed at losing. He muttered, "Ugh… wise fly…".

The two heard the trio, and turned around. At first, they were surprised to see humans on top of the building and were going to beat a retreat when Sora said, "Hey, hold on! We're not going to hurt you. We just came up here to see if someone was in trouble.". The kangaroo rat, Jake, was about to say something when they heard someone coming in over the radio.

The voice called out, "_Mugwhomp Tower! Mugwhomp Tower, this is Albatross 1-3 requesting permission to land. Over?_". Jake got back to business and quickly flipped over the paper-thin checkerboard, to reveal that it was a description of every type of bird. He searched the pictures until he found what an albatross was.

"Albatross?! It's a jumbo!" he exclaimed. He went over to the speaker and spoke into it, "Negative 1-3, you'll have to turn back. Our runway isn't long enough for a bird your size.". The other person on the speaker sounded insulted, and stated with confidence that he could land it on a dime. Another voice mixed in, and he seemed to be the voice of reason. However…

The pilot interjected, "_Listen, you can't let these radar jockeys push you around! Just leave it to me, alright?!_".

Jake and Sparky looked miffed at the words and Jake stated, "I say again, mate, our runway is too short!". And the pilot, Wilbur as it turned out, responded that he was coming in!

Jake looked up and behind the trio of humans, and the humans turned around to see a rather large bird coming their way. On its back was a can of sort, with two beings in them. "Crazy Yank! Quick Sparky, we got to find a way to extend the runway!" Jake ordered while he took action and hopped off.

Sora and the girls didn't know the exact gist of everything, but saw that they needed to help out. "Hey, wait! Let us help!" Sora called out as they followed Jake. The kangaroo rat was a bit surprised still that the humans were able to speak to him and not flat out chase him like most would, but only nodded his head at him as he hopped quickly to a nearby cinderblock that was tied up with rope.

The end of the building showed that a flap was being opened, quickly extending the runway thanks to the cinderblock that just dropped. "Hey, you three make yourself useful and go help Sparky extend this thing!", Jake ordered as he hopped off to do some more work. The trio nodded, not paying heed to Jake's slightly stinging words. Jasmine went to help Sparky, while Sora and Ariel dropped down to see if Jake had anything else for them to do.

The large bird, Wilbur, came crashing down on the runway, falling on his belly as he slid on the hot, bumpy surface. "Hot! Whoa! Whoa, that is hot! Passengers, please remain seated until the aircraft comes to a full and complete stop! Thank you!" he ordered in a rather bumpy voice. Jasmine used her keyblade to pop out the metal plug that was on the other end of the runway, Sparky pulling out the other. The sign flap flopped down, and the albatross was sent sliding down to the other side.

Down below, Jake told Sora to smack open the umbrella at the just the right time. "The thing needs a good whack to open her up, then it closes after being open for a few moments. It's a glitchy thing, but it's how it is. Just time it right when that bird comes into view.". Sora said he got it, and got into position to give the umbrella a good smack with his keyblade.

Jake brought Ariel to one side of the area, saying that if Wilbur were to go off course, to smack the bird right back towards the runway. Of course, the thought of hurting an innocent animal appalled her. However, Jake reminded her that some passengers were aboard and their safety depended on her ability to lay the smack down on the bird. "I won't like it… but I'll do it!" Ariel told him was conviction behind her words. This pleased the kangaroo rat greatly as he hopped off towards the laundry clothes line.

"Quick, Sparky! We need to make a drag way! Follow me!" Jake ordered as he hopped on the clothes line.

Wilbur flew right into Sora's direction, and the young man timed it just right as he smacked the umbrella stand with his weapon. The large thing popped open, and Wilbur was spinning around and around on the giant mechanism. He was spinning around for a while, until he slid off and was about to be launched into the outside property fence. Fortunately, Ariel was situated at the right area to smack the silly bird with her weapon and Wilbur was flying fast towards the runway. That crazy bird was sent flying, and then that is when Jake shot off the drag line! It was… a large, pink bra.

Sora blushed greatly, now knowing that a very ample woman was around. And when he looked at Jasmine and Ariel… he turned away, his face burning hot with some interesting images of the two beauties in his head. He fought his blush down as Wilbur had stopped on the runway, all three humans, Jake and Sparky going to see them.

Wilbur sat up, not even looking down at the bra that was now on his chest. He smirked and said, "Ha! Now don't try and tell me that runway is too short. Hold this for me, will you pal?". He took off the bra, handed it to Jake automatically, and the little kangaroo rat was launched like a firework rocket. Luckily for him, he stopped at a brush that was modified to be a landing ladder. Sora chuckled, but was stifled by the slight glares from the girls.

"Your Captain thanks you for flying Albatross Airlines! Please take all carry on…" Wilbur started to say as Jake pushed the brush to his side to let the passengers off. Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine saw that the two passengers were little mice. One was wearing a red shirt and brown cap, and was a male. The other mouse was white with a beautiful purple hat, purple neck accessory, and was rather quite pretty female. The female was carrying a purple suitcase, and the male was carrying two blue suitcases and one purple top case

Jake muttered to himself, "Crazy Yanks. They think they can do any fool thing without regard for…". However, his words died on his lips as he gazed upon the female mouse. Sparky saw the look his friend gave to the girl, and gave like a buzzed version of "Oh brother…".

The kangaroo rat bowed to her, his hat off in a gentleman manner. He gave off a suave grin and stated in a welcoming tone, "Welcome to Australia ma'am!".

The female mouse giggled and smiled at Jake, replying "Oh, you're too kind!". She then looked up at the humans, now the chaos was done everyone was looking at them.

Jasmine kneeled down and said, "Hello there! How are you? Are you and your friend alright?". The female mouse answered that she was alright, and that her partner was alright too.

"Oh, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Bianca, and this is my partner Bernard. We're from the Rescue Aid Society.", Bianca introduced.

Sora came in and said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Sora, and this is Jasmine and Ariel. We're Keyblade bearers.".

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: And… cut! We'll stop here! So, how do you like the meeting between the Rescue Aid Society duo and the Keyblade Wielding trio? Not bad, I hope. I always try to stay true to the movies and also try to mix in the pieces and such of Kingdom Hearts. I hope I don't disappoint.<p>

Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine are going to find out about Cody and will do their best to aid him. While also helping Bernard with his little problem in proposing to the lovely Miss Bianca, hehehe… Also, McLeach is going to learn the true meaning of darkness and evil when he gets a taste of power from the villains. Uh oh…

One more thing before I go. I know of the various Kingdom Heart games that are coming out, but I will stay with my original storyline here. I know it will disappoint a lot of people, but… that's how I roll. My apologies.

Now, you know the drill! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	13. Rescue Aid Society vs Heartless

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm back, much earlier than expected eh? Well, I left you all hanging for quite some time. So, I owe it to the ones who love my stories, and actually told me that I inspired them to make stories of their own, to keep on writing!

I also made a poll in my profile, wanting to see on who you would like to see Sora be with in a harem of the Disney Princesses. Now, just so you all know… I do NOT write any slash fics. Not now, nor ever. All of my stories have straight pairings, and that's the way it's going to stay.

In this chapter, Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine help the Rescue Aid Society members Bernard and Bianca search for Cody. Jake will assist them, and the three mice are going to see just how Keyblade bearers work! Also, McLeach is going to get a little personal call from the Council of Evil. The poacher is going to see and have a real taste of power.

Also, think on what happened in the previous chapter, where Sora and his ladies helped Wilbur get on the on the runway? It could be like a mini-game or something if this story was turned into a video game.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. Just the Melders and such. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

><p><span>Rescue Aid Society vs. Heartless and Nobodies<span>

If someone were to see three humans talking to a bird, a kangaroo rat, and two mice… they would have called them crazy. But, Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine were not normal humans. And these animals were anything but normal too. Sora bent down and shook Bernard's paw. "Nice to meet you. So… what exactly is Rescue Aid Society? And why are you here?" he inquired politely. Bernard answered that the Rescue Aid Society was an international group of mice that had existed for quite some time. And their mission was to aid any being in need, be they animal or human.

Bianca put in, "We always go by our pledge: '_Through storm and rain and dark of night, we never fail to do what's right_.' We always do what we can to save others.". Ariel and Jasmine were quite pleased to see such good existing in this world, even though the help came in small forms… their hearts were just enormous.

Bernard spoke up, "We're here on a very important mission. You see, we got word that a little boy named Cody was kidnapped by…". He would have continued when the three humans gasped and their faces showed confusion and worry.

Ariel spoke up, "Cody?! He was kidnapped?! By who?!". Bianca inquired on how they knew the lad, and it was Jasmine who answered that they knew him by helping the kid free Mahaute the Great Golden Eagle.

"Well, we learned from someone here that he was taken by a poacher named McLeach. So, we accepted the mission to come here and help him out." Bernard continued. Sora was angry, and it showed. If there was one thing the teen did not like, it was anyone kidnapping innocent children. He looked to Jasmine and Ariel, and the two beautiful women had the same determined face on.

"Okay, that's it! No one kidnaps a friend of ours and gets away with it! Bernard, Bianca! We're going to help you out in finding Cody!" Sora declared. When it came to helping his friends out, Sora was passionate and the two princesses couldn't help but feel very proud of their friend. Bernard and Bianca were surprised by the gesture and offer, but it was Jake that spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa mate! Now, how are you going to find that kid when you don't know the area?" he inquired. Sora was about to retort when he thought on it for a moment, then hesitantly accepted the fact that he and the girls knew little about the land.

Jake smirked and winked to Bianca, "Well then, how about I lend you my expertise? I know this part of the world better than anyone.". Bianca was happy and it showed when she got closer to the kangaroo rat, putting a grateful arm on his. Bernard saw that, and did not like where this was going. He put down the luggage, and was about to say something when he felt something was off.

Jasmine looked around, and brought out her Keyblade the _Three Wishes_, surprising the two mice a little. Even though Jake and Sparky saw it earlier, they were still stunned to see a unique weapon just popping out of midair like that. "Sora, do you feel that?" she inquired. She had felt that same nervous feeling in the air whenever she knew that danger was around. It was a sixth sense that she and Ariel were just developing, but for Sora… it was natural. He pulled out his _Kingdom Key_ while Ariel summoned her new Keyblade the _Celestial Guide_.

"I feel it too, Jasmine. I think we're going to have company soon." Sora stated, looking everywhere for the danger that was about to come.

The animals looked around to see what the three humans were searching for. Wilbur put in his two cents by saying, "Well, you three are letting the heat get to ya! There's nothing here.". After he said that, a Heartless _Shadow_ emerged and took a swipe at him. The albatross yelped in fright and took to the skies before the creature could touch him.

Jake was wide-eyed as he exclaimed, "Crikey! What in devil's name is that thing?!". It wasn't long before the group was surrounded by twenty _Shadows_, Bianca clinging to Bernard tightly in fright while Jake took out a lasso from his pocket. Ariel lifted the two R.A.S members and put them on her head, while Jake hopped onto Jasmine and landed on her head.

Jake looked at Sora and commented, "What are these things?! Friends of yours?!".

The male Keyblade wielder retorted, "Nope, they're not our friends! They're Heartless, and they were the ones that gave Cody and us a hard time when we were trying to free Mahaute!". One of the Shadows leapt at the group, but Ariel sliced it down to black wisp with her weapon. Bianca was horrified, but puzzled when she saw a heart coming out from the black wisp before vanishing.

"Here they come!" Bernard exclaimed as he pulled Bianca close to him.

Ariel switched to _Slash_ mode and brought up the _Fire_ magic, her Keyblade now glowing with a fiery red aura. 'Wow… this is much different then the _Blizzard_ magic! It feels almost alive!' Ariel thought. Ice-type magic was slightly easier to use due to it being more focused and still. However, fire-type magic was fiery and required more control. It would seem that Ariel would need to go back to Merlin and Vivi to train. Well, she learned on the fly and started to slash through Shadows like a hot knife through butter!

Jasmine evaded and countered the Shadows who attacked like a graceful dancer of the sand, showing to all that she was a woman not to be underestimated. Jake gave a hand by lassoing some of the Shadows that got too close to Jasmine, stopping them enough for the fair beauty to do her work.

However, Sora was relied on simple dodging and brute force to defeat the Heartless, using overhead slash attacks but also being quick enough to evade the slashes from the enemy. Crude, but effective. After defeating the last of the Heartless, the humans took the mice down to the ground… where they were met by ten _Creepers_ and ten _Dusks_ Nobodies. "What?! Not these guys again!" Sora exclaimed as he prepared himself.

Bianca exclaimed, "What are those creatures?! They are not black like the others!". Ariel told them that they were Nobodies, creatures that were different then the Heartless. The redheaded beauty had to slow down a bit, using _Slash_ mode and the Fire magic draining her quickly. Jasmine saw this, and asked her new friend for a favor.

"Excuse me, little friend! Can you toss her this?" the raven-haired princess inquired as she took from her pouch an _Ether_ medicine. Jake took the small blue cube from her, examined it and then looked at Ariel. He smirked and replied that it wasn't a problem, tying his lasso around the object and taking careful aim. It was impressive, considering how he and Jasmine were moving around rapidly.

"Hey, sheila! Here, catch!" Jake shouted out as he threw his rope out and shot the object towards Ariel. The Nobodies tried to stop or intercept the blue cube, but it was no use when Ariel displayed her skill in catching it and absorbing the magic-restoring energy into her body. She felt the rush, and sighed in relief when she felt her magic energy restored.

"Thank you! I feel great now!" Ariel exclaimed before she switched to _Standard_ mode and started to blast the Nobodies with a combination of Blizzard and Fire magic.

Sora looked relived to see that his girl friends were handling things well, and got back to the action of taking on the Creepers and Dusks. "Come on, let's go!" he exclaimed, his bravado already on high. One of the Dusks managed to slither behind him, and was about to attack when Wilbur made the scene and dive-bombed the creature, making it stumble and fall.

The large albatross grinned and stated, "Hahahaha! That'll teach you to mess with a member of Albatross Air!". Sora waved and thanked him before going to work, using physical attacks at his best to defeat the enemy. It was longer then expected, but they all managed to defeat all of the Nobodies.

Bernard and Bianca were on Ariel's shoulder, panting hard from the intense action they just witnessed. The male mouse looked at all of them and inquired, "Okay… first… some explanations… are needed…". Bianca agreed, also wanting to know exactly on what was going on.

Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine all grinned sheepishly, knowing that it was going to be quite a bit of an explanation.

* * *

><p>~At McLeach's hideout~<p>

The hideout was deep in one of the mines, modified so that no one could see it. Inside, McLeach and his pet Joanna were interrogating young Cody somewhat in a sick way. The adult had tied the boy and situated him on a large, empty tortoise shell, putting him in front of a large map that showed various locations of the area. The poacher was sharpening a large hunting knife, a sinister and sadistic smile on his face. He said, "Well, boy, let's see if we can do something to refresh that rusty old memory of yours.". Joanna was bathing in a large basin filled with water, eating animal crackers while she watched on.

Cody was scared, and that was natural. But, he gathered up the courage to not tell the poacher about his new friend's location. McLeach turned and inquired, "She is on Satan's Ridge?". Just after he said that, he threw the knife at Cody with good accuracy. Cody ducked out of the way a little, the knife embedding on the spot on the map that stated the location of what McLeach inquired. Cody had to duck again when another knife came to him, and embedded at Nightmare Canyon.

McLeach was grinning, the madman enjoying this twisted game a little. He turned to his companion and asked, "What do you think, Joanna?". The large lizard merely grunted as she broke off an elephant cracker in half.

The middle-aged poacher grinned nastily as he picked up another knife and said, "Yeah, that's it. Right smack dab in the middle at Croc Falls!". He threw the last knife, which embedded itself directly above Cody's head, the little nipper ducking down. McLeach asked if he was getting warm.

Cody defiantly replied, "I told you, I don't remember!". McLeach's patience was getting thin as he picked up another knife and stalked directly towards the little kid.

"Don't you realize a bird that size is worth a fortune?! I'll split the money with you, 50/50! You can't get a better offer then that!" McLeach offered as he got uncomfortably close to the kid's face, making Cody's face even more defiant.

"You won't have any money after the rangers get through with you!", he remarked. Call the kid what you wanted, but he had courage when it came to protecting his friends. McLeach was angry, as he stalked off. He went to a boiling cauldron of water, fists clenched and growling. In a show of rage, he kicked the cauldron and spilled all of the hot contents on the ground. Joanna wrapped herself away and looked scared from McLeach's reaction. However, she soon got out of the water as she sniffed something unfamiliar in the air.

McLeach looked at his pet and noticed her actions. "Hey, what you smelling girl?" he asked, then he got still and quiet. Cody looked to his right to the glowing eyes of a Heartless come from the shadows, a _Driller Mole_ to be precise.

The poacher was a bit startled to see such a creature in his hideout. "Now, what in the world have we got here?" he asked himself as he picked up one of his hunting knives. As he approached the creature, he heard movement from everywhere in the cavern. He turned all around to see that he and Joanna were now surrounded by the moles and strange white creatures.

"Hahahaha… you only wish to use your abilities for profit? How droll…" a female voice echoed throughout the cave, causing McLeach and his pet to be on the defensive.

"Show yourself now, lady! And don't try any funny business, or your freaky creatures get a taste of my knife and boot!" the poacher exclaimed angrily, not liking getting caught off guard like that. He and Joanna looked to where the voice came from, then looked at the stairs behind him to see a tall, unfamiliar lady coming towards them. It was Maleficent, and she was being escorted by two _Terror Tiger_ Melders.

"Now, now. I'm here to offer you so much more than just mere money, my dear poacher." Maleficent stated in her usual soft but strong voice. McLeach was hesitant, and Cody… he was frightened because this lady was just radiating a kind of evil aura that made him shiver.

* * *

><p>~Back at Mugwhomp Flats~<p>

Bernard, Bianca, and Jake were amazed at the tale the girls and Sora told them on what happened to Cody and Mahaute. "Well… that's quite a story. Very incredible, actually." Bernard stated, his movements and facial expressions showing his amazement.

Bianca turned to the girls and added, "Quite incredible indeed! Especially the fact that you all are from another world.".

Jake stated, "Well, this is all one interesting story. Just one question though. You all still need a guide?". Sora answered that they needed them, since it was their mission and all. Plus, Jake's lay of the land would come in handy. And his lasso technique could also come in handy as well.

Jasmine picked up Jake and put him on her shoulder. She grinned and asked, "Okay then, Jake. Can you tell us please the locations that McLeach could be at?". Before he could reply, Bernard told them he brought a map of the area with him. He took it out, unfolded it, and looked at it. Ariel picked him and Bianca up, putting the two mice on her left shoulder.

Sora went to Jasmine and asked the two mice, "So, what does it say?". Bernard tried to read the map right, but was having difficulty. Jake sighed, then bounded off from Jasmine and landed on the beautiful redhead's shoulder.

"Let me see here… which way you want to go? Suicide Trail through Nightmare Canyon, or the shortcut through Satan's Ridge?" Jake inquired. Bernard was a bit surprised about the names, and when he said Suicide Trail, Jake said it was a good choice. Of course, there was more snakes in that area, but less quicksand.

He continued, "Then once you crossed Bloodworm Creek, you're scot-free that is until… Dead Dingo Pass.". That really got the others nervous, going through territory and such with those kinds of names and perils in it.

Sora sighed and stated, "We'll take the Suicide Trail. Let's just hope it leads to where we need to go.". Jake nodded, handing the map back over to Bernard and going back to Jasmine.

Wilbur called from above, "I think I'll stay right here! If any of you guys need me for something, let me know! I'll come as quick as I can! Here!". He threw from his right wing a small, silver whistle. Ariel caught it, and examined it for a bit before putting it back in her pouch. She waved and said thank you to Wilbur before the bird flew off into the distance.

"Well, come on everyone! Let's go and save Cody!" Sora exclaimed, walking back to the edge of town. Jasmine and Ariel nodded and followed their interest towards more danger and excitement.

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: And… cut! That's it for this chapter, everyone. Sorry if it seems small, but I just wanted to update a little bit faster to make up for the lost time. I really need to get things moving here.<p>

Also, expect to see the story cut down into each section. Sixteen different worlds, sixteen different stories that I will be posting up. When I said this adventure was going to be big, and I meant it! So, expect Sora and his ladies to really test their mettle and such in various ways! They will be returning to previous worlds like Radiant Gardens to hone their skills or get more items!

Also, think of the stuff here like what would happen in a video game… if this story actually would turn into a game, it would be so cool!

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	14. New Romance and Danger

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm back, and ready to start another chapter. I've got my creative juices flowing again thanks to God and Jesus, so I'm putting the gifts they gave me to good use. Here in this chapter, Sora comes more to terms with his feelings towards both Ariel and Jasmine. He maybe a Keyblade wielder, but he's still a young man and a little thick-headed when it comes to the ways of romance. Also, the crew discovers new Heartless and Nobodies, plus new Melders!

Ariel and Jasmine also help Bernard with trying to propose to Bianca, before Jake can move in and make a move on the beautiful female mouse. Finally, Cody and the animals try to break out while McLeach is getting a real lesson on what it means to be truly dark and evil, thanks to Maleficent!

Also, do you think the creators of Kingdom Hearts would try to get my story and turn it into a game? If so, would you or your friends would want to be it?

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or anything else. The Melders, I do own. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

><p><span>G'Day to New Adventures, Enemies, Romance, and Escape<span>

It was a rough day for the Australian Rangers, who had come on the call from Cody's mother as the worried woman was concerned that her son had not returned from his trip. The human rangers were at Crocodile Falls, using ropes and such to drag through the river if they could find a clue to the boy's whereabouts. Fortunately for them, they did not see Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine pass along by as they were taking another route. Sora turned to Jake, who was situated on Jasmine's shoulder and inquired, "So Jake, where are we anyway?".

The kangaroo rat informed them that they were near Crocodile Falls, a place where it was a home for many large and dangerous crocodiles. "Don't worry though, mate! The crocs usually sleep at this time of day, and those that are active tend to lazy about instead of snacking." Jake informed him. Sora nodded, but… his eyes lingered on the beautiful form of Jasmine, who looked very stunning as she continued forward through the flora and fauna.

'Wow… Jasmine looks pretty… beautiful even… huh?!' Sora thought when he realized what he thought. It was also then he noticed Jasmine looking at him a bit strangely, and he quickly turned his head back forward. If anyone could see his face, they would see that it was turning a brilliant shade of red. The extraordinary Arabian princesses showed off a small, but special secret smile as she continued on.

"Whoa... that thought… it was just there! But… I like it. And… Jasmine is very beautiful…" Sora said to himself softly. He was a young man, and his feelings towards the fairer sex were blossoming well.

Meanwhile, Ariel was talking to Bernard while Bianca was admiring the scenery as they went on. The male member of the Rescue Aid Society whispered to Ariel, "Miss Ariel, I… can I show you something important? Just please, don't tell Miss Bianca.". The beautiful redhead nodded her head, and Bernard showed to her the engagement ring that he bought for Miss Bianca. Ariel gasped softly, seeing that the mouse was going to propose to Bianca!

Bernard whispered, "I've been wanting to tell Miss Bianca for some time, but every time… something came up and distracted us. Now, I really… REALLY want to tell her but at the right time. Can you help me with this, please? You can tell Jasmine, but not Miss Bianca.". Ariel nodded her head and winked, a warm and genuine smile on her face. It did her good to see young couples such as Bernard and Bianca getting together such as this. Just as Bernard put away the ring in his pocket, a yelp from Jasmine caught everyone's attention.

Jasmine pointed to the ground in front of her and exclaimed, "Heartless! New one!". It was true, for coming out from one of the brushes was a new form of _**Heartless**_. This Heartless was in the shape of a crocodile, black scales with the red insignia of the Heartless on its back. Its eyes were a reptilian yellow, and glowed with an eerie light. It claws were sharp and teeth looking like they could slice through even stone. However, they saw that this particular creature was deformed from its real relatives. Its head was about two or three times the size of its body, making it look a little ridiculous. Coming from the water and brush were six more, making it a total of seven of these new types of Heartless.

Sora took out his _Kingdom Key_ keyblade, while Jasmine and Ariel took out their own keyblades. "Careful, girls! Let's see what these new Heartless can do!" he stated as he approached the one that Jasmine spotted first. He lifted his weapon for an overhead slash, but the creature opened its mouth and fired off a concentrated ball of water at Sora. The young man gasped and ducked out of the way just in time, turning to see that the water ball made contact with a large rock behind him… and a great cracked impression was on said rock that caught the trio and the animals by surprise.

"Crikey! Now these crocs are serious trouble! Jasmine, let's help our Sora! Time to show these crocs how we do things here in the Outback!" Jake exclaimed, being full of bravado. Ariel went over to help Sora, and Bianca caught a glimpse of Jake who winked at her. This caused the white mouse to smile and blush a little, and Bernard did not like this when he saw this action.

Ariel helped Sora up, asking if he was okay. He replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got caught off guard…". He wanted to say more, but was a little caught off guard himself when he noticed Ariel. The Sea Princesses was pretty, but now up close… she was beautiful. The two looked at each other's eyes for a moment, when reality caught up with them and they were forced to separate when the black croc lunged at them with a snapping jaw attack.

'Whoa! There it was again! I felt… I felt a tug to Ariel, same with Jasmine…' Sora thought as he continued to dodge the snapping jaws, only to evade more when its buddies crawled in to help. It would seem on land, these new Heartless were slow and slightly clumsy. Sora tried for an overhead strike again, and connected… but it was repelled back, bounced back actually. The young man was surprised by such a harsh recoil effect, and saw that their backs were like armor plating.

"Everyone, scatter around and don't let them corner you!" he exclaimed as he leapt away from two snapping jaws. Sora was now tasked with taking on three of these new beasts, while Jasmine and Ariel took two apiece. Sora looked at the beasts and named them; _Croc-Snappers_.

Ariel shot a _Fire_ spell shot at one of them, but their back plating showed that they were protected by magic spells. "Incredible! They fizzled out my fireball like it was nothing!" Ariel whispered in awe before jumping back. On her right shoulder, Bianca hatched an idea. She reached into her purse and took out a small bottle of perfume. Bernard looked at her from his place on Ariel's other shoulder, and he knew what his intended was about to do.

"Wait, hold on Miss Bianca!" he shouted, but Bianca let loose with a few sprays of her perfume. The Croc-Snappers were about to lunge again… when they got a good sniff of Bianca's perfume. Immediately, the two Heartless crocs were in a daze of sort. Ariel was surprised at this, seeing the mighty creatures now looking dazed like love-sick boys after seeing a beautiful woman. However, she took notice that while their backs were covered in armor plating, their bellies were white and unprotected. Taking this opportunity, she used her Keyblade to flip the two creatures over at once. One would be impressed by the former mermaid's strength. She saw that the bellies also had a glowing small blue spot on there, and she plunged her weapon into the surprised beasts. With a loud roar of pain, the two Croc-Snappers vanished like most Heartless did.

She just learned the Reaction Command; _Perfume Spray_, _Flip-A-Croc_, and finally _Down Plunge_!

"That was incredible! Miss Bianca, you are very smart to do that! How did you know your perfume would work?!" Ariel inquired, excited that she won her battle. Bianca blushed a little from the praise, saying that her perfume worked before on alligators back on a previous adventure. She just assumed that it would work again on crocodiles, and it seemed her hunch was right. Bernard hopped over to her, saying that he was very proud of her. The female mouse simply blushed more from the praise. Ariel smiled, looking at the two now bonding more. But she remembered that she was in a battle, and went over to help her friend Jasmine.

Jasmine was having her hands full with the crocs, Jake using his lasso to grab various objects from around them like rocks and thick branches to stun the Heartless long enough for Jasmine to either evade or gain some ground. "Jasmine! I have found the answer we need!" Ariel exclaimed as she went over to her dark-skinned friend.

Jasmine panted a little and replied, "You have? What is it? What's their weakness?!". The former mermaid smiled and nodded to Bianca, who took out her bottle again and sprayed the two. The Heartless crocs got the same dazed look, and it was that Ariel tripped one of them up and revealed the small weak spot to Jasmine.

"Plunge your weapon right through to the weak spot!" she commented as she plunged her Keyblade through. The enemy vanished in the same manner like the one Ariel vanquished earlier. Jasmine was impressed indeed, and copied the Reaction Command to defeat her foe as well. The two girls shook hands and smiled, glad that they were on the same side of good. However, a small cry for help called their attention back and the two princesses turned to see their common interest backed into a large boulder. Three Croc-Snappers were blocking his exit, and the young man was now running out of options fast.

"Oh no! Sora! Bianca, do you have any more of your perfume?!" Jasmine inquired to Bianca. The little female mouse squeezed the bottle, but no sprays came out.

Jake groaned, "Argh! Well, we need to get some ingredients around here to replicate that perfume!". The girls and mice start to look around, and found some Wild Passionfruit berries that were hanging on some of the bushes. Bianca had Ariel pick a few of them, and saw that these berries were one of the main ingredients of her perfume. Just two berries were taken and squeezed so that it filled Bianca's small perfume bottle. Bianca shook it so the juice could mix with whatever was left in the bottle.

Bernard was a little doubtful, inquiring "What if this doesn't work?". Jake wasn't having it and took the bottle via with his lasso. He retorted that they would just have to improvise somehow. They all looked to see Sora jumping up and landing on the back of one of the Croc-Snappers, using his Keyblade as a sort of bit now to try and keep on the bucking Heartless.

Sora had learned the Reaction Command _Ride 'Em_!

Ariel and the others were surprised by this turn of events, but knew that now was not the time for just staring. She called out, "Sora! Here! Use this! Jake, toss it to him quick!". The kangaroo rat nodded, took careful aim, and tossed the perfume bottle at the young lad. Sora managed to snag it despite the rough ride, and didn't question his lady. He was about to use it, but it slipped from his hand and it fell, breaking on the ground. However, the smell from the smashed bottle was enough to stun the remaining two Croc-Snappers for a moment. Which was all the girls needed to aid their mutual interest.

"Let's go!" Jasmine exclaimed as the duo executed the triple Reaction Commands. Ariel and the desert princess defeated the two Heartless, then watched as Sora tired out the Croc-Snapper long enough to spin the body after a short buck. He jumped off at the right moment, landing on his feet while the Heartless landed quite hard on his back. Sora had learned the Reaction Command _Spin Slam_! He then copied the ladies actions, plunging his weapon into the Heartless and defeating it.

Sora wiped some sweat from his brow and commented, "Wow! Those Croc-Snappers were something else!". Jasmine and Ariel agreed, going over to him and taking a side, Ariel on his left and Jasmine on his right. Bernard looked at the scene and asked an important question.

"Sora, umm… do you think it's possible someone actually created and sent these Heartless after us?" he inquired. The young man answered that it was possible, and Jasmine stated that it must have been one of the members of the Council of Evil.

Jake declared, "Alright, we wasted enough time here. Come on, we got to continue on before night falls.". With that said, the group continued to make their way through the land area. However, Jasmine and Ariel opted to stay close to Sora, who was not complaining at all. He felt a little out of place, but it was in a very good way. He actually enjoyed being close to these two beautiful women, and it showed in his small but warm smile.

"You know… I really like this. I like it a lot." he whispered to himself as they continued on with Jake on Jasmine leading them on.

* * *

><p>~At McLeach's Hideout~<p>

McLeach and Joanna were in a specially made Poacher's Room, a place where McLeach kept the animals he caught and were ready to be sold on the black market rather than kill them. He put Cody in a small cage, locking the door. "I'll give you the rest of the think things over. But tomorrow… no more Mister Nice Guy!" he declared, a nasty smile on his face. He hung the keys to the cages near the door, the poacher going upstairs to talk more to that witch.

Cody was defiant though, getting up and yelling "I'll never tell you where she is! Never! Never!". It was then that Cody heard other voices, and looked down to see that he was now with a small, green frill-necked lizard.

"Well, well, well. Fancy that! Looks like McLeach has begun trapping his own kind. There's no hope for any of us now." an old voice called out. Cody saw that there many other animals within the room; a large Red Kangaroo, a gray koala, some Kookaburras, and a host of other small Australian mammals, birds and reptiles. All of them were in makeshift cages or holding pins, some very barbaric.

"No hope? No hope!" the lizard known as Frank wailed and moan out as he clutched his frill. However, Cody was having none of it. The kid was like most in the world, full of hope and also positive. He comforted the small animal, saying that they would all get out of this place.

"All we need to do is think of something, and I'm sure we'll get out of here!" he stated, the animals now starting to pick their heads up high and smile. Their spirits were getting lifted, and all thanks to the positive power of the human child.

Cody looked around, and saw the keys. He searched the place, and saw some materials that could be needed. He reached for a long piece of wood, but couldn't quite reach it. However, one of the birds in a makeshift tire cage started to rock his prison and knocked the staff into Cody's hand. "Come on everybody! Grab some more stuff!" he exclaimed happily. One by one, the animals used their appendages and such to get the necessary materials to make a unique hooking tool that would be used to get the keys from their perch. It took a while, but they created the tool and started to get to work.

* * *

><p>~At the entrance to Suicide Trail~<p>

It was a long walk, but the group was at the entranceway to Suicide Trail. But, night time had fallen and Jake had advised to stay in their spot for the night. He explained that the trail was treacherous, and they would need water for the trip come the morning. So, all of them were resting near a stream as they camped out. The kangaroo rat bounded off soon after, saying he needed to speak to someone before heading out in the morning. So, it was just Sora, Ariel, Jasmine, Bernard, and Bianca. The three humans sat together, looking at the stars while the mice sat on a small branch that was close to the water.

Bernard was watching the stars as well, but he took occasional glances at Bianca. The female mouse was very beautiful, and his eyes and heart were locked onto hers. "Umm… Miss Bianca, now that we're alone and… well…" Bernard started to say, very nervous now. Who could blame him? Ariel and Jasmine saw the duo, and a secret knowing smile appeared on their faces. They took Sora by the arm, Ariel the left and Jasmine the right, and guided him away from the two mice.

"Hey, what's going on?" he inquired. The girls just answered that Bernard and Bianca needed some alone time, and left it at that. Now, the trio was at a spot where the lush setting of the bush ended… and the start of the treacherous Suicide Trail started. Nothing but desert and rocks for miles to see, but in the nighttime hour, it was actually very peaceful and serene. Nothing but stars graced the sky, and the landscape was beautiful.

Sora looked at the wonderful ladies still attached to his arms, looking out at the scene with peaceful gazes that made his heart melt a little at them. 'So beautiful… just so beautiful…' thought Sora. This time, he did not wonder about his thoughts. Just soaking up the moment and actually pulling the two princesses closer to his body. This caught Ariel and Jasmine a little off guard, but the moment passed and soon all three were together looking at the scene.

However… the moment was dashed when Bianca's scream was heard! "What was that?!" Ariel exclaimed, jumping a little from the sudden noise. Sora said nothing, but dashed right to the spot they just left moments ago, Jasmine and Ariel close behind with their Keyblades out. They arrived to see Bernard and Bianca surrounded by a dozen white creatures.

These new white beings were like _Creeper_ Nobodies, but wore Australian hats and carried what resembled to be shotguns. They were also bigger then the smaller-class Nobodies, but slightly smaller then _Sniper_ Nobodies. They also wore Outback clothing, and the signs on their chest showed the insignia of the _**Nobodies**_! "Whoa! New types of Nobodies! Bianca, Bernard! Hang tight!" Sora exclaimed as he readied his weapon, the two fiery princesses doing the same. The trio were about to charge in, but three of the new Nobodies took aim and fired! Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine had to dodge out of the way quickly, Sora and Jasmine together in one bush while Ariel was in another.

"We got to do something quick, otherwise Bernard and Bianca will be history!" Sora stated through gritted teeth, very upset that the enemy had ruined a good moment with him and the ladies. Plus attacking his new friends also ticked him off big time!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: And… cut! That's it for this part. Hehehe… I love cliffhangers! So, it seems that a moment of peace and hopefully love was ruined by the emergence of new Nobodies! Now, what should these new Nobodies be named? Give in your review what these new Nobodies should be named as, and what their abilities are. Full credit will be given due to the reviewer! Also, the plants and animals I put here do exist in Australia. I used Wikipedia to find them out.<p>

Also, just wanted to let you all know that this story will have a LOT of chapters and such. After this world is done, going to start another Kingdom Hearts story that has Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine going to the other worlds. In short, sixteen or so books on the adventures of Sora and the Disney Princesses in this supreme adventure! Also, Sora's relationship will blossom and deepen with both Ariel and Jasmine. The same for the two princesses with their feelings towards Sora. It's going to be interesting, I'll tell you that.

Also, I put up a poll in my profile. Hope you all check it out and vote!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	15. Laid Plans of Keyblade and Mice

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Hope you all have enjoyed the recent updates. Like I said, I have a LOT to catch up on, so it's high time I get into high gear. I need to finish this part of the Supreme Adventure chronicles first, then I need to work on my other stories.

In this chapter, Sora and his ladies see that these new Nobodies are no pushovers. Also, they go through Suicide Trail to get to McLeach's Hideout. If anyone here has been through the Outback of Australia, they know that going through the desert on foot is mighty treacherous.

In addition, Cody and the others try to make an escape. And, they will see McLeach ally himself with the Council of Evil and face off against creatures they have new seen before. It should be interesting, to say the least. In any case, thanks for your continued support and reviews! I just hope to gain more readers and reviewers soon.

I want to give a shout out to nightmaster000 who came up with the name of the new Nobodies. They are now… _Poacher_s! So, give the author his or her credit! I do not own Disney, Kingdom Hearts and the such. I do own the Melders, though.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

><p><span>The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Keyblade Wielders<span>

Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine were pinned down by these new Nobodies. Bianca and Bernard managed to give them the slip, going into the water and swimming from the stream towards where Ariel was at. It wasn't easy, due to Ariel and her friends moving quickly to avoid the shotgun blasts from these new form of Nobody. "Sora, we need a plan or else we're going to be defeated!" Ariel called out as she moved through the brush. Sora agreed with her, but no plan seemed to be formulating in his head. He was more used to using his muscles then his head. However, it was Jasmine who came up with a plan when she saw that one of the new Nobodies, stop for a moment to reload.

"Sora, I have an idea! I think I see a way on how to defeat those _Poachers_!" she whispered to him. He gave her an odd look at the name, Jasmine giving him a knowing smirk and stated that Sora was not the only one who could give names to new enemies. Tinkerbell, still perched on his head, wrote down the names of the new Nobodies in her journal.

Jasmine and Sora were hiding in the bush, now out of sight from the _Poacher_s. "Look, I saw something. After they fired six rounds from their weapons, they stop for two or so minutes to reload. I think we can use that to our advantage." she whispered to him. Sora saw that she was right, and was very thankful now that a clever woman like her was on his side. He looked to see that the _Poacher_s were not firing, looking around for any sign of movement.

'Hmmm… they also seem to be attracted to movement. Then… I got it!' Sora thought. He turned to Jasmine and gave her a quick, but strong hug which surprised the princesses but in a good way.

"Jasmine, I got an idea! I'll create a distraction that will divert the _Poacher_s towards me. When they run out of ammo, I want you and Ariel to disable their weapons and/or defeat them before they reload. Okay?" he told her. Jasmine smiled and nodded, but told him to be very careful. The young man smiled and gave her a thumbs up sign before slinking off into the bush.

The _Poacher_s were looking everywhere for their quarry, the Keyblade wielders and the trio of mice that were their allies. The twelve white Outback-looking Nobodies were scanning for any movement, and found it when Sora jumped out and splashed in the nearby stream. He yelled out, "Hey! Hey! Over here, you creeps! Come on, come and get me if you can!". Sora had to quickly use his Keyblade as a bat to swat away some of the shotgun blasts from the _Poacher_s, as well as dodge them. He took off into the stream, the _Poacher_s taking chase. He turned around to see that the Nobodies were using the branches and limbs of the trees that were in the stream, seeing that they avoided the water like a plague.

'Does that mean that these things can't take water?' Sora thought as he continued to lead the enemy away from his girl friends. Two of the _Poacher_s had to sit on a large mangrove root to reload, when they were ambushed from behind by two very fiery women who knocked them down into the water. The creatures screamed as if being tortured before vanishing in a wisp of black and white lightning bolt squiggles.

Ariel, Jasmine, Bernard and Bianca were surprised by this action. "Wow… these things can't seem to stand water. That's a good thing to know now!" Ariel commented, glad to see that these enemies were weak against water. Jasmine nodded, then pointed in the direction of where Sora and the ten other Nobodies were at.

"It seems that Sora is leading them in a circle, somewhat. Come on! Let's go help him!" Jasmine stated before rushing off to help her dear friend, Ariel doing the same.

Meanwhile, Sora was having his own bit of problems with the _Poacher_s. While he did manage to evade the repel the shots, one or two of the Nobodies managed to get in a lucky shot. Sora was injured slightly in the left leg and right arm, but he managed to keep on running and fighting. He did stop to fire a couple of _Blizzard_ shots at them, one of the hitting the branch of one of the mangroves they were standing on. Two plunged into the water by surprise when their combined weight caused the frozen branch to snap, the Nobody duo dissolving quickly. Sora did a little jig in his head for the minor victory, but had to resume running when the _Poacher_s gave chase to him.

"Man… these things just don't seem to quit!" he complained to himself as he made it back on dry land. He turned around to see eight of the _Poacher_s making a great leap towards the land, all very ready to resume the chase on their own ground. However, a surprise came up when a lasso shot out from a tree branch and ensnared one of the Nobodies. The _Poacher_ was yanked back hard, and it hit the water, soon dissolving in a fit of cries. Sora looked up to see that it was Jake, the kangaroo rat grinning at him and giving him the thumbs up before leaping down and landing on Jasmine's hair, the two princesses coming in fast.

"Okay, time to do this the old fashioned way!" Sora exclaimed as he charged in at the surprised Nobodies, who had turned to see what happened to their comrade. It was now seven _Poacher_s against three humans and three rodents! Taking advantage of the surprise, the male Keyblade wielder used an overhead slash to attack a _Poacher_. The enemy used its own weapon to defend itself, and it seemed to be a struggle for an advantage. However, Sora smirked as he used a little trick he learned from Leon some time ago. He did some slight movements, then flipped the shotgun weapon out of the _Poacher_'s hands. Surprised, the weapon flipped in the air a couple of times before landing in Sora's hands. Reacting quickly, he shot the Nobody in the chest and the creature vanished in a wisp of black and white smoke.

Sora had learned the Reaction Command; _Struggle_, _Flip and Shot_!

Jasmine and Ariel were surprised, and a little turned on by the action but hid it well. They joined in the fray, now each of them taking on two _Poacher_s. "Come on Ariel! We need to end this to help Sora! Look at his arm and leg!" Jasmine exclaimed and pointed her hand at Sora. The redheaded beauty saw the damage that Sora had taken to those areas earlier, and was very worried. The Arabian beauty took out a small blue jar that had two green stars and a yellow moon on it. It was a Hi-Potion!

"Ariel, you and the Rescue Aid Society keep the _Poacher_s at bay while I give this to Sora!" she explained to her fellow princess as she charged into battle, Ariel right behind her. The two beauties dodged and evaded the shots, and got up close with the _Poacher_s! As it turned out, these particular Nobodies were strictly long-range fighters. They used their shotguns like makeshift swords and such, but they weren't that effective in hand-to-hand combat. Jasmine leapt over one of the _Poacher_s, and Jake using his lasso to capture the rifle. When the _Poacher_ aimed and took a shot when the princess landed on the ground, Jake gave a good tug and the shotgun was aimed at the ground just as the trigger was pulled. The projectile was fired uselessly in the ground, and that is when Jasmine plunged her Keyblade into its chest, dissolving it.

Jasmine had learned the Reaction Command; _Flip, Rope, and Misfire_!

Ariel was having a little more difficulty with her two _Poacher_s. "Bernard, Bianca! I could use some help here!" she pleaded as she was locked in combat with a _Poacher_, while its partner scurried up a tree to get a better shot. The two little mice looked at each other, nodded then leapt off of their ride to scurry up the tree where the enemy was at. Ariel was moving about with her adversary, trying to stay close so the fiend would not slither or run away to go back to long-range fighting. While she did that, the Nobody above took careful aim. It would not miss an opportunity like this. It was about to fire when something climbed onto its weapon and actually waved at it. It was Bernard!

Bernard gave off a sheepish grin as he waved at the creature. "Ummm… hello there." he said nervously, and that is when the _Poacher_ tried to shake him off of his weapon. Fortunately for Bernard, he was excellent at hanging on for dear life, and that is exactly what he did. He was distracting the _Poacher_ while Bianca was doing her part. The brave mouse lady was putting some water on the feet of her enemy, using the moisture from leaves to cause her enemy to slip and stumble about. The plan worked! The Nobody was now trying to keep its balance when Bernard leapt off of the rifle, landing safely besides his intended. The two gave the enemy a bit of a nudge to its foot appendage, and the Nobody stumbled down towards the battle below!

Ariel was pushed away from her adversary as the creature took aim and was about to fire. However, its partner landed directly on top of it and the two were in one big heap. Ariel looked up to see Bernard and Bianca smiling down at her, waving and giving her the thumbs up sign. Ariel smiled warmly at them and yelled, "Good work you too! I'll take it from here!". Ariel leapt up and plunged her Keyblade into small pile, and the two _Poacher_s vanished without a trace. The former mermaid leapt in the air, very glad that she had gained another victory! With a lot of help from her little friends, of course.

Sora was having a bit of a problem with his enemies. With his arm and leg injured, plus with his health a bit low at the moment, it was a bit more difficult to fight. But, that is when Jasmine came to his rescue! The desert beauty handed him the Hi-Potion, Sora quickly downing the healing liquid down. He felt his limbs being restored, and his health being refilled. Sora glanced at Jasmine with a smile and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, thanking her. "Thanks Jasmine! That was great! Thank you!" he told her gratefully, going back into the battle. Jasmine touched her cheek where Sora kissed her, a small smile growing on her face.

The male Keyblade wielder was back in action, reflecting the _Poacher_'s shots with his Keyblade and swiftly closing the distance on them. He ran in between the two Nobodies, and waited until they fired. He leapt over them, and the shots hit their comrades instead. "Now, let's see if this works!" he exclaimed as he was in between the two enemies again. Sora grabbed one of them with his Keyblade, then spun it around for a bit before tossing it hard into his comrade. The impact caused them to smash together, then Jasmine finished them off by tripping them with her weapon and they fell into the water nearby.

Sora learned the Reaction Command; _Middle Road_ and _Princess Power_!

The enemy was defeated, and everyone was together again as they caught their breath from fighting such tough opponents. "Boy, that was close! Leave you all for a moment, and you're soon neck up to new enemies. I will tell you this, though. These blokes kinda resemble that human McLeach." Jake commented as he, Bernard, and Bianca went to sit on one of the mangrove roots.

Jasmine inquired, "They really looked that villain that we're trying to rescue Cody from?". Jake replied in a positive, though they had no faces to speak of, but their clothing and posture did resemble that of the infamous poacher and killer of animals.

The kangaroo rat stated, "Look, we need to get some shut eye now. We got a long day ahead of us, and we're going to need all our strength in order to cross Suicide Trail. Let's get back to camp and get some sleep. My friend here will keep an eye out for trouble.". Jake whistled and coming out from the trees was a large Mainland Tiger Snake. The snake looked to be very fearsome to the others, but they were surprised to see it slither up to Jake and lower its head to him.

Jake petted the snake on its head, then got quizzical looks from the others. He explained, "Well, it's like this. I was looking for someone to take us through Suicide Trail; me, Miss Bianca, and Bernard. That's when I found this big bloke here who tried to make a meal out of me. I just tied him up and said that we got a long way to go, and he's going to us there. And he wasn't going to give us any trouble about it. He agreed, and now he's our new alert guard for the night.".

Miss Bianca looked really impressed, while Bernard was looking down. In his head it was Jake-2, him-0.

Sora and the girls thanked Jake for the help, and together all went back to the entrance way into Suicide Trail. The young lad was once again sandwiched between the two ladies, but he wasn't complaining. In fact, he had a small grin on his face.

* * *

><p>~Back at McLeach's Hideout~<p>

While the others were fighting the Nobodies, Cody and the others were busy trying to get the key from its post. The strange tool that they built was really one of a kind, and it required a lot of cooperation and teamwork. Frank was not helping much with his chattering and almost non-stop noises. They did manage to get the key, but… Joanna came in and really messed up everything by destroying the tool and putting the keys back up on the hanger. It did seem hopeless, after Joanna left. However, Frank made use of the situation with his tail. He actually stuck it into the keyhole of the cage, and after some twisting and turning… he managed to get the cage unlocked! However, in his moment of clumsiness, he knocked the door back in, trapping Cody inside the cage.

"Look Frank, you need to get the keys! Go get the keys!" Cody pleaded. However, it seemed that the koala Krebbs sarcastically betted that he would be caught in five minutes, double or nothing.

The frilled Frank managed to get on top of a box and get the keys, but… he alerted Joanna, who came in looking right down scary. And when a lady, be they human or animal, is angry… watch out! "Oops…" Frank whispered before running all over the place, keys held in his grip and Joanna hot on his trail.

"Give us the keys! Quick Frank, give us the keys!" the red kangaroo pleaded, but Frank was too busy running and screaming to pay any attention. He and Joanna stumbled into a stack of wooden objects; tables, boxes, etc. It settled for awhile, then… out popped Joanna, with Frank on her head and using the key ring like a bit! The female lizard was not amused, and started to go bucking and riding around, trying to throw the little lizard off of her! It was a rodeo, Australian-style!

"Yee-haw! Ride her, Frank!" the kangaroo yelled in cheer. Apparently, seeing such a sight raised the amusement level to a whole new level for the captives. Frank noticed the situation, then yelled in delight as he used his tail like a lasso. However, the fun was soon over and Joanna managed to get the little cocky lizard off of her. Frank managed to keep the keys, but run away. He managed to give the keys to Cody, and still ran away from Joanna. The human Cody slipped his hands through the holes in the cage, grabbed the keys and started to use them to get out.

"Okay, now for everyone!" Cody declared as he got himself free. However, they was one little problem. When he went to go and free the kangaroo first, something exploded from the shadows to stop him! Cody yelled in fright and recoiled back, dropping the keys in the process. From the shadows emerged a new type of _**Melder**_. This particular Melder looked to resemble an echidna, but it walked on two legs, adapting itself so it could walk on either all fours or just two. It was also twice the size of that of a normal echidna, black armor with silver plates and lining everywhere. Even on its spiny quills! Its snout was normal like that of its real counterpart, but it actually opened its mouth to reveal rows of silver teeth. Its claws on the front end where long and sharp, looking as if it could slice through stone with little to no difficulty. Its eyes were glowing yellow from underneath its masked plating, and it slowly stalked towards Cody.

Cody scooted back, not used to seeing such a creature. The new Melder, a _Plated Eraser_, was stalking towards him and Cody had to find a way to stop this thing before he could free the animals. To make matters worse, it was soon joined by four others that popped out from the shadows. 'I need to do something and set the others free!' he thought. Cody looked in his hand and noticed he still had the keys. He looked everywhere, and saw an opening. Gathering up his courage and determination, he surged ahead to the left of the group. The Melders gave chase, but they were rather awkward when running. It seemed that they were more fit to be like tanks and close-range fighters, not to be speedy and agile like Cody.

Cody ran through the place, setting the creatures free with the keys. Though they were free, they could not leave because the door was now being guarded by Joanna. So, they all stuck with Cody. When the little nipper freed Red the kangaroo, one of the P.E.'s fired off a concentrated blast of wind at them! Like a miniature twister! "Hey kid, climb on!" Red exclaimed. Cody did what he was told, jumping on Red's back and the kangaroo hopped away just in time. The P.E.'s may have been slow, but they made up for it in long-range wind attacks. Who knew what else they could do? Red continued to bound around, stopping only for a moment so Cody could set free an animal.

"Kid, we got to do something about those weird blokes! Also, Joanna is still guarding the door!" Red told Cody as he continued to bound around the room. All of a sudden, the P.E.'s stopped and seemed to hunker down like soldiers in a ditch.

Red stopped and looked at them. "Hey, why'd they stop?" he inquired.

"That's because I told them too." a silky but cold voice rang out. Cody's eyes turned wide, and all of the animals turned around to see Maleficent there. McLeach was beside her, but… all of them could see a faint black aura around him, and his expression was still one of a crazed man. But this time, there was a madness and sinister air to him that made even the animals rethink on how truly dark McLeach was.

The poacher looked out at the scenery, amusement in his eyes. "Well, well. My lady Maleficent, it seems that our esteemed guest didn't find our accommodations to his liking." McLeach stated, dark amusement in his eyes. Cody and Red backed off, but soon the lad was lifted off from the kangaroo by the witch's strong magic. He was levitated up, and heading towards McLeach.

"Hey, put that kid down or…!" Red exclaimed but he was stopped by the M.E.'s, who brought in six of their buddies. Making their numbers totaling to ten, they surrounded the animals and made sure they stayed put.

McLeach grabbed Cody by the arm roughly, dragging him with Maleficent and Joanna following close behind. "Oh, say goodbye to your little friends here. It's the last you'll ever see of them." the black-hearted poacher declared before slamming the door. The Melders soon vanished, leaving the animals to their fates in the room.

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: And… cut! That's a wrap everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I sure did! Making new enemies is not easy, but it is a lot of fun when you put your imagination to the test!<p>

Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine will be trekking through Suicide Trail with their little friends in tow. They are going to encounter a lot of obstacles, so wish them the best of luck. Also, McLeach and Maleficent use Cody as bait just like in the movie to lure out the Keyblade wielders and Marahute. The Great Golden Eagle will play a crucial and integral role in the chapters to come, so be prepared!

Also, do you think Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine will aid Bernard in saying his marriage proposal to Bianca? If so, how can they help him out in that department?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	16. Good Afternoon for Romance and Schemes

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How you doing? Hope you all are having a good time with the story. I know I have been updating every day, but that's because I am FAR behind and I wish to get things rolling as soon as possible.

Also, I created the poll just for fun. If any of you wish to make a fanfic where Sora gets any of the Disney Princesses, go for it! I will gladly read anything that pairs Sora up with a beautiful woman. I do NOT like to read slash fics, nor will I ever write any of those. I'm going for straight pairings all the way, because I truly believe that a right, good relationship should between a man and a woman. A boy with a girl, a gentleman with a lady. That is how I roll, and will forever roll with.

In this chapter, Sora and the ladies travel with Bernard, Bianca, and Jake through Suicide Trail where they will meet up with old and new Heartless. In addition, McLeach and Maleficent release Cody so they can follow him to find Marahute. The Great Golden Eagle is more vital than ever before, and it will show here.

Now, I don't own Disney or Kingdom Hearts. I do own the Melders, though. If any of you can recommend this fanfic to your friends and such, I will gladly appreciate it. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

><p><span>Great Afternoon for Romance and Schemes<span>

It was early afternoon now, and things were starting to heat up for our heroes and heroines. Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine were walking through Suicide Trail, and they could see why it was named so. The environment was very dry and arid, and the rocky outcroppings were not pleasant. The trio were getting a bit tired now, already half way through their water supply. Bernard and Bianca were a bit more comfortable where they were at, situated in the cool shade of Ariel's hair. Jake was with Jasmine, situated on her right shoulder and looking out for danger. Since he was born and raised here, the environment didn't affect him one iota. Same with Jasmine, as she was born and raised in the Arabian desert.

Sora wiped his brow, amazed by the intense heat. "Whoa… sure is hot…" he stated. Ariel was not doing so well either, having lived most of her life in moist and cool environments. However, Jasmine was not complaining and having a satisfied smirk on her face that mirrored Jake's own.

"Oh, come on you two! This is nothing! It just feels like my home back on Agrabah." Jasmine commented as she walked past them. Ariel looked at her friend with a little bit of a frown, but when she saw her wink at Sora… she felt a little bit of jealously and annoyance come up. She thought, 'If she can take this, so can I!'.

The trio and mice soon came to a rock formation that resembled a sword sticking out, and that is when the Gullwings came back online. "Hey! Hey, Sora! Listen up! It's your friendly neighborhood Gullwings, up and ready to report for duty!" Yuna's voice called out. Sora and the two princesses were surprised to hear from the girls, as it had been a bit of awhile. Sora responded, asking how they were doing and what news they wanted to tell them.

Paine spoke up, "Well, we got another fix on some more treasure. The Treasure Locator on the ship says that there are five treasure chests in the area, two very near your location."

Rikku spoke up in her perky voice, "Yup! Also, we installed a new software thingy called the Bad Guy locator! It can show what types of enemies are nearby. Heartless, Nobodies, these new Melder things, and more!". Now that was good news indeed for the trio. Now, they would not be ambushed by enemies anymore. And now, it was going to be put to the test.

Yuna called out, "Hey! I'm getting some Heartless readings right now! In fact… you're literally on top of them!". Sora and his ladies scanned the area, now on high alert. Jake and the R.A.S. members were also alert. However, their alertness turned to confusion. By their sight, they did not see anything out of the ordinary. Jasmine used her com-link to tell the girls that there was no Heartless around.

Paine spoke up, "Hey, we see what we see here on the screen. And it shows black dots, which mean Heartless enemies. Right on you.".

It was then that Jake made a conclusion. "Well, if they're on top of us, that must mean… below!" he exclaimed the last part when he realized that they were literally on top of the enemy! Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine leapt off at the last moment just in time to see some new _**Heartless**_ enemies emerging! These new Heartless were lizard-like, resembling thorny devils. However, these creatures were about twice the size of the normal animal and their skin was ripping with black, pulsing matter. They wore silver armor, similar to that of the new _**Melders**_, the _Plated Eraser_. However, this new type of armor was flexible and could allow the animal to bend into a ball like an armadillo if it wanted to. Its tail was the only thing not plated with armor. Its eyes were yellow, and on the back of the armor was the Heartless insignia!

"Whoa! It seems the Heartless really adapt to become like the native wildlife here!" Bernard commented, Bianca agreeing with him. The total number of these new Heartless numbered to ten, and Rikku only made matters worse when she exclaimed that the scanner was picking up four more Heartless coming their way fast.

"Oh dear! I think we're in real trouble!" Miss Bianca exclaimed when she saw the new Heartless coming up over the horizon. This new Heartless was totally black in color, with gray legs that showed great strength. The Heartless was a bird of some kind, great of body but small of neck and head. Their bodies were about the size of a human, a bit past the six feet mark. They had black feathers on their bodies, and strangely a pack on its back that had a decent sized helicopter blades on. On their huge clawed feet were long talons, almost three feet in length and gleaming like metal. They ran fast, then took a huge leap at the same time. The helicopter blades activated, allowing them to hover for a little bit before they came smashing down, joining their new comrades. On their heads were helmets that had the insignia of the Heartless.

The number of enemies had increased to fourteen, and things did not look good. Ariel was back to back with Sora and Jasmine in a triangle formation. "Well, this is terrific! They're resembling the Thorny Devil and the Emu!" Jake mumbled as he took out his lasso.

Ariel looked at her two companions and quipped, "How about I name these new creatures? Tinkerbell, please take note. The lizard-like ones will be known as _Black Thorns_ and the bird-like ones are called _Heli-Emus_.". Sora and Jasmine gave her quizzical looks, but soon Sora smiled and approved of the names. Ariel blushed from the praise and said it was about time she named some enemies.

"Okay, so they got new names. Now… what do we do now?" Bernard asked. One of the _Black Thorns_ fired off some black blood from the corner of its eyes! The group scattered, and just in time to see the ground where the liquid had splattered on dissolve fast!

"They can squirt liquid acid from their eyes! Just like how a real thorny devil shoots blood from their eyes to distract enemies!" Jake exclaimed as the battle started. That was not all the new Heartless could do. One of the _Black Thorns_ ran straight towards them, its spines now pulsing. Ariel had to dodge when it suddenly leapt at a sharp 45 degree angle, rolled up into a ball of spines and giving off a strong darkness pulse! It was short, still strong enough to send anything recoiling back greatly. The former mermaid ran to one of the rock outcroppings, leaping on a rock to gain some kind of breath. The _Black Thorns_ could not climb up any surface due to their heavy armor.

"Well, at least they can't climb!" Ariel stated to herself in a sigh of relief. However, that relief was short-lived when one of the Heli-Emu's leapt up high to get to her! The birds had to use their helicopter packs to get some more air time, but it did the job. The redheaded beauty had to defend herself when the Heartless pecked at her rapidly with its small head, then dodge and evade its powerful kicks when the pecking combo didn't work. Ariel took a swipe at it with her Keyblade, but the weapon did little damage to the feathered fiend. Apparently, their feathers were quick thick and reduced the damage from the blows. She had to leap off the rock and land back on the sandy ground, the bird and reptile Heartless converging on her.

'Now what do I do?!' Ariel thought when she looked up to see the Heli-Emu flying high thanks to its pack. It was hovering, trying to get a good angle from where it could dive-bomb its prey. That is when Ariel's sharp mind came into play. She dodged the liquid secretions from the _Black Thorns_, and kept her eye on the bird Heartless. After a moment or two, the large bird shot down and dive-bombed the beauty! The little lady was confidant, and it showed on her face. At the last moment, she leaped and landed on the back of the bird! The Heartless bird squawked and squirmed, trying to get the prey off its back.

"Okay, that was close! Here goes nothing!" Ariel exclaimed as she plunged her Keyblade down into the helicopter pack of the Heartless. Black sparks flew out as the pack was destroyed, and the feathered fiend crashed back to the desert ground! Ariel leapt off as the bird landed hard on the sand, and finished it off with a good smack to its head, causing it to dissolve and release a heart.

Ariel had learned the Reaction Command; _All Aboard_, _Pack Plunge_, and finally _Head Smack_!

The beautiful woman was proud of her accomplishment, but turned around to see that she still had three _Black Thorns_ to deal with. She huffed a little as she took out her weapon. "I'll say this for Sora! These things always keep him busy!" she muttered to herself as she started to fight.

Back with Jasmine, she and Jake were handling themselves rather nicely. The kangaroo rat's lasso was able to grab the Black Thorn's shooting spin shot just after the pulse was emitted, and he slammed the target onto one of its allies, causing a decent amount of damage but not defeating them. The Arabian beauty managed to deflect a new attack from the _Black Thorns_; they were able to shoot their sharp spines out at them. However, the spines seem to slowly regenerate instead of instantly forming again. Jasmine was thinking, 'Now, how do I beat these beasts? Their covered in armor and can roll up into balls to defend themselves… wait!'. She turned to her partner on her shoulder and asked if he could do that lasso slamming trick again.

"Yeah, I can do that. But, what good is that going to do?" he asked. Jasmine just smirked in that way that made Jake feel all warm and fuzzy inside and replied to just watch. The kangaroo rat nodded his head and prepared to do his technique again. One of the Heli-Emu's came in fast and raised a leg to kick the duo, but Jasmine evaded the attack easily. One of the _Black Thorns_ did its special slamming technique again, but this time Jasmine and Jake were ready! Jake did his lasso bit, and grabbed the creature just after it released its powerful pulse and slammed it into the Heli-Emu's pack! It required some timing and finesse, but it got the job done. The Heli-Emu was squawking around in pain from its pack being damaged, and the Black Thorn that was slammed hard into the pack was on its back, black belly exposed.

"Now!" Jasmine exclaimed as she leapt up and slammed her Keyblade through the creature's belly, causing it to dissolve and vanish while releasing a heart. Jasmine had just learned the Reaction Command; _Slam and Grab_ and _Finishing Plunge_!

"Yahoo! That was fine work, shelia! You'd make an excellent ranger and such here in the Outback!" Jake commented, causing Jasmine to give him a smile that would melt the heart of any male. The two looked up to see the remaining two _Black Thorns_ and one ticked off Heli-Emu looking at them. Jasmine just smiled and surged forward to battle!

Meanwhile, Sora was holding his own against his enemies. He had witnessed his ladies executing their techniques in order to finish off their foes, and knew what he had to do. Using good timing, some finesse, and also improvising with the _Black Thorns_ since he did not have Jake like Jasmine had, he started to defeat the four _Black Thorns_ and two _Heli-Emus_ that were giving him quite a workout. He managed to hit the weak point of the _Black Thorns_ by using _Blizzard_ spell to freeze their armor. It took about two or so shots, but once the enemy was frozen, all it took was a good overhead slash attack to break the armor and expose the Black Thorn's tender body. After the armor was removed, it looked just like an ordinary thorny devil. It because faster and hard to hit, but just one good slash from the Keyblade was enough to put it out of commission for good.

He did the same with the _Heli-Emus_ and in a few minutes, all of the enemy Heartless were soundly defeated! The tired kid went over to his beautiful companions, who looked a little worse for wear. Jasmine was a bit sweaty and tired, same for Ariel who looked more tired and worked over since she was not used to such intense heat. 'Wow… they look even more beautiful like that…' Sora thought as he saw the two women breathing a bit hard, the sweat causing their clothing to stick a bit more to their luscious curves and frames. Ah, the joys of maturing and seeing women in a special light…

Bianca looked over and saw something sticking out from on top of the sword-rock outcropping. "Oh, look at that! Up there!" she exclaimed. The trio looked up to see that a large treasure chest of sort was situated near the hilt of the sword formation. However, it was too high and the Keyblade wielders lacked the necessary skills or techniques to make such a climb. Ariel stated that it would be better to wait until they had the right spell or tool to make such a climb, Jasmine and Sora agreeing with her. Bernard spotted something at the base of the rock formation, and this treasure chest was slightly smaller and red. Sora went over to it and used his Keyblade to open the chest, revealing it to be a _Lucky Ring_!

Jasmine inquired, "Sora, what is that?". The young man informed her that it was a special and rare accessory that was used to increase the chance of getting some good stuff that enemies dropped after they were defeated. He gave the accessory to Ariel, who blushed and thanked Sora by giving him a kiss on the cheek. This caused the young man to blush greatly and smile, while Jasmine was very annoyed at the action but she couldn't figure out why she was very annoyed with it. Letting it slide, the trio continued to make their way towards McLeach's Hideout. Continuing to defeat more Heartless enemies, both old and new as _Shadows_ and _Driller Moles_ joined in the fray.

* * *

><p>~At McLeach's Hideout~<p>

The trio had just arrived at the entrance to the Hideout, the mice and humans quite impressed on seeing such a base this far out from civilization. Bernard and Bianca were looking for a way in, while Jake was scanning the area to look for danger. Sora and his ladies did the same, looking to see what they could find in order to get in. "Miss Bianca, here! Start digging." Bernard stated as he handed a small stick he found on the ground and the two mice started to dig.

However Jake just smirked at their antics and suggested, "Has anyone every think of saying 'Open Sesame'?". To his credit, the door started to rise open and the mice grabbed onto the edge as it rose. Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine quickly hid beside the rock formation that house the complex. They peered over to see what was up, but making sure to stay out of sight. Coming out was Cody! Well, more thrown out as he was heaved far from the hideout. Coming out was McLeach, his pet lizard Joanna… and Maleficent, which caused Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine to gasp softly in disbelief.

'Maleficent?! What is that witch doing here?!' was the thought shared by both male and female Keyblade wielders.

McLeach threw the pocket knife that he took from Cody, the tool embedding itself at his feet. He sneered at Cody, looking upset. "It's all over, boy. Your birds dead! Somebody shot her! Shot her! Right out of the sky, bang!" he declared while doing a motion of shooting something from the sky with an imaginary rifle. Joanna did a little number of pretending to be shot, falling and lying on Cody's lap.

The young man was horrified as he shouted, "No!". He got up, putting his pocket-knife back in his pocket.

McLeach was bearing down on Cody while Maleficent was looking on in sick amusement. "What do you mean, no? You calling me a liar? I heard it on the radio this morning. And she could have been mine if it weren't for you! Now you better get out of here, before I change my mind. Go on, get!" he stated harshly to Cody before going back to the inside of the hideout, Maleficent waiting for him.

Bernard was puzzled as he asked the question, "Why is he letting him go?". Jake suspected it was a trick, the humans down below agreeing with him. The humans and mice saw Cody slowly going away, seeing a kind of numbness in his walk and demeanor.

Maleficent inquired loud enough for Cody to hear as he walked away, "But Mr. McLeach, what will happen to the eggs?". Now that is what Cody's attention good.

"Too bad about those eggs, my dear Maleficent. They'll never survive without their mother. Oh well… survival of the fittest, I guess." McLeach responded, scratching Joanna's neck the whole time. Cody looked on at the scene, with only one thought running through his mind. He backed away for a moment, then turned and ran out. McLeach and Maleficent laughed softly as they saw the kid run off from the hideout.

"Bingo!" McLeach stated gladly as he and Joanna went back inside the hideout, Maleficent trailing behind somewhat.

The mice were confused except for the humans below. Jasmine gasped as she realized something. "Oh no! Don't tell me he's…!" she whispered to Sora when a loud rumbling occurred. They all went quiet as coming out was McLeach's huge truck! Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine were just astounded and also disgusted in seeing such a sight that was meant for trapping innocent animals. Fortunately for them, McLeach didn't see them as he took out some binoculars from his glove compartment and saw Cody disappearing over the horizon.

He turned to Joanna who was riding shotgun and declared, "I didn't make it all the way through third grade for nothing!". He turned to see the dark witch Maleficent outside by the vehicle. He asked if she wanted to change her mind, but the witch stated firmly that she had her own method of transportation. McLeach shrugged, saying it was her loss before he started the vehicle back up again and took off after Cody! Maleficent vanished in a flash of green and black fire, the extraordinary way to travel for her.

Jake stood up saying, "Don't know where he's going, but we can't let him get away!". Bernard and Bianca agreed with him and all three jumped on the vehicle. Sora called out that they would look inside to see if there was anyone else in there that needed to be saved. Ariel called out that she and the others would catch up as soon as possible. The R.A.S and Jake called out their agreement before trying to find a way to stay on the shaky vehicle. As soon as the truck was out of sight, Sora and his ladies went right on into the hideout. McLeach was so excited by this trick of his he forgot to close the door.

* * *

><p>~Inside the hideout~<p>

Sora and the girls were walking down a flight of steps deep underground. "This place gives me the shivers. Almost reminds me of Ursula's cavern…" Ariel whispered as she rubbed her arms to get the chilling feeling out. Sora came up and gave a short but warm hug to her to calm her down, and that drove all of the fears of the past away from her. The redheaded princess was grateful to him, smiling and thanking him for the hug. Sora responded with a smile, saying it was no problem. Ariel didn't feel the shivers of fear anymore when Sora pressed on towards Jasmine, but she did feel a sort of coolness when she missed the warmth of Sora's hug.

When they reached the bottom, they saw that McLeach really liked to live like a nomad. Only a few bare necessities, some food and cooking utensils, and also the cauldron that was still upturned by the fireplace. A radio was up, but it was next to useless so they left it alone. Jasmine's ears perked up when she heard some noise. She turned to everyone and said, "Everyone, I hear something from the other room.". Sora and Ariel perked up their ears, and indeed heard some kind of noise coming from a place a bit from their location. Sora took point, Ariel close behind him and Jasmine taking the rear. When they got close to the door, Sora slowly opened it and when he peeked in… he saw the Melder _Plated Erasers_ coming out!

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed as he backed off, the girls doing the same. The five Melders rushed out of the room, forcing the humans to fall back to McLeach's living room quarters. Ariel managed to leap over the enemies, and ran back to the room.

"Ariel, what are you doing?!" Sora exclaimed. The beautiful woman answered that she saw some animals chained up in that room before they were forced back, and she was going to rescue them. Sora wished her good luck, telling her to be careful just in case. Ariel gave the young man a confidant smile and rushed into the room.

"It looks like it's just you and me, Jasmine! You ready to take on these Melder enemies?!" Sora exclaimed as he took out his Keyblade. Jasmine did the same, stating that she was ready and willing to cut loose! The Arabian beauty gave Sora a wink of confidence as she struck the P.E.'s with her weapon. Before he got into the fray, Sora was thanking someone up there for putting him with two beautiful women that were full of life, confidence, and intelligence. He let loose with some swipes and slashes, but saw that the P.E.'s would simply curl up into a ball and the Keyblade's damage would be reduced. They was one thing that worked for them. Normally, an echidna would be able to burrow through dirt to get away. However, they were in solid rock now, and even Melder-types would have difficulty breaking through such foundations.

"Rats! These things are worse then those _Black Thorns_ we took care some time ago!" Sora exclaimed as one of the P.E.'s took a swipe at him with its claws. Jasmine agreed, seeing that their armor was tough and they were like immoveable tanks. There was no way to flip them, and it frustrated her. However, help came in the form of Ariel riding Red! The kangaroo reared back and kicked one of the P.E.'s hard, causing it to smash into the rock wall and doing some serious damage.

"Ariel! It seems you freed the animals just in time to help!" Sora told her, causing the former mermaid to blush. Ariel then stated that her new friend Red would bounce hard enough to create a shockwave that would flip any P.E. over. However, it would drain him of considerably energy and be awhile before he could do it again.

Jasmine exclaimed, "Sora, Ariel! Gather all the P.E.'s in one place! Come on, let's go!". The two did exactly what Jasmine instructed, getting the P.E.'s to be grouped together in one place, in the middle of McLeach's living room. Ariel told Red to do his stuff, and that is when the kangaroo showed off how much strength he had despite being locked up in McLeach's lair for so long. He bounded up high, then came back down with powerful force! Sora, Ariel and Jasmine were amazed when they felt the room shake a little. The force caused all the P.E.'s to shake and stumble, soon lying on their backs and helpless as newborn marsupials.

They all learned the Reaction Command- _Thunder from Down Under_!

Sora and the ladies took it as their cue to strike the vulnerable points of the Melders, and they all did so with strength and finesse. The Melder's dissolved, this time two hearts flying off instead of only one. The young man panted as he wiped some sweat off his brow. "Man… this adventure… is even more tough… then the last…" he panted out. Ariel and Jasmine agreed with him, the two beauties also tired. Sora was once again sandwiched by the two as they all sat down to catch their breath. He was really loving being so close to such beautiful women.

Red bounded to them and said, "Thanks for the help, mates! You three are something else! Me and the others are going to get out of here and go back to our families. What about you?". Sora replied that they were going to help Cody, and before he left, Red took something from his pouch. He said he found it some time ago before McLeach caught him, and felt it was valuable for some reason. It was a red emerald of some sort, and it was blazing with power!

Sora's eyes widened when he took the item from Red. "W-Wow! This is a Blazing Gem!" he exclaimed in excitement. The girls looked at him a bit weirdly, and he explained that this was an item used by the Moogles for synthesizing items. Gems like this one were rare, and he thanked Red immensely for the gift. Ariel went up and hugged Red, giving the kangaroo a kiss on the cheek which caused the animal to blush. Red then said his farewell and bounded away, Sora putting the gem inside his pouch to give to the Moogles later back at Radiant Gardens.

"Okay, I think we rested long enough! Let's go back outside and help Cody and the Rescue Aid Society!" Sora declared. Jasmine and Ariel agreed with him, but before leaving, the Agrabah princess went to a pumping well and got some water out for everyone. She said that before going to a big battle, it would be wise to get some water first before crossing the trail again. Sora and Ariel saw her point and started to take some water, both in canteens and drinking some themselves. When they were full of water in every way, they soon ran back outside to follow McLeach's tracks and go save their friends!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: And… cut! I'm stopping this one on a cliffhanger! So, how did you all like it? I'm trying to get Ariel and Jasmine to get some equal time with Sora as best they can. After all, both are beautiful ladies and I would hate to override one over the other. Also, the poll I put up is more then just for fun. If any one would like, make a fanfic that pairs Sora up with one of the Disney Princesses or Heroines! Like I said before, I will ALWAYS write straight pairing fanfics because that is how I roll. Always have, always will. So, I want to give others a chance to make a pairing with Sora with a pretty girl.<p>

Also, what do you think of the Heartless, Nobodies, and Melders I've created so far? In addition, what do you think the Moogles should create for Sora and his ladies when they go back to Radiant Gardens? Rather than just creating armor, items and accessories for their customer, how about the Moogles create new Keyblades for the ladies? These keyblades will be different then the ones found in the various worlds, of course. Any ideas or suggestions?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave LONG reviews!)


	17. Good vs Evil Down Under

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! It's good to see that my story is appreciated by a lot of people. And thanks to you reviewers like Dragon and Sword Master and Onyx Wolf, I've decided to have the Moogles create key chains instead of Keyblades for the hero and heroines! Each keychain will be unique, and imbued with special abilities that will either increase an attribute or decrease damage from enemy attacks.

Now in this episode, everyone will learn why Maleficent wants Marahute. The Great Golden Eagle plays a key role in the world, much greater than anyone thought. Also, see Bernard become the hero and mouse he was meant to be for Miss Bianca! Sora and the two beautiful ladies Ariel and Jasmine are going to aid him in rescuing his friends and lady love.

Also, I would like to see if any of you can recommend this fanfic to your friends and such. I really love getting reviews, be they big or small. Also, I call Cody and also my own nephew little nipper. Heh, got it after seeing a lot of _Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers_, from Monterrey Jack. I'm a BIG fan of Disney from the 80's and 90s. The cartoon ones, at least.

I do not own Disney, Kingdom Hearts or any other things that is owned. I do own the Melders, though. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

><p><span>Keybearers and R.A.S. vs. McLeach and Evil<span>

Cody had run all the way from McLeach's Hideout, through Suicide Trail and took another route that was called Majestic Falls. He ran faster and faster, wanting to be at the place he felt he needed to be. 'Marahute… I'm so sorry you're gone. Don't worry, though! I'll protect your babies! I promise!' he thought as he surged ahead. He soon reached his target, and was at the edge of the canyon that was pretty deep. He peered down and saw the nest of his friend, the beautiful female Great Golden Eagle. Gathering his courage and fortitude, he kneeled down and started to climb down towards the nest. What he didn't hear was McLeach's truck coming up from behind, the evil poacher cutting the engines power as to make as little noise as possible. Leaping down from underneath the truck was the Rescue Aid Society and Jake, the mice and kangaroo rat a little shaken from their riding underneath the clunky machine.

Bernard was by Miss Bianca's side and helped her around since she was a little more shaken then the rest. "Hold on, Bianca. I got you." he told her as he helped her steady her feet. The female mouse was very grateful for her friend, and it showed in her smile. Jake went on ahead, saying that they needed to warn the little nipper about McLeach's trap. It took a few minutes, but Bianca was soon back on her feet and the two mice took off after Jake.

The mice descended down to where Cody heading at, towards the nest. However, the R.A.S did not take notice of Maleficent arriving in her usual flair as she stood by the machine. "Now remember, McLeach. I will allow you to have the bird, but only after I turn her into a Heartless." she told him in her usually slow, aristocratic tone.

The poacher growled at being ordered around like this and snarled, "What's so special about that bird?! All its good for is cash on the black market!".

Maleficent turned and gave him a cold smile and look that caused him to actually withdraw a little into his car seat. She replied, "That bird, Marahute they call it, is very important. She has a natural honing instinct towards one specific place, a place that is VERY important to me. After turning her into a Heartless, I will force her to take me to the very thing that is worth much more than mere money. She will lead me to the World Keyhole!".

McLeach looked confused and asked, "World Keyhole? What in tarnation is that?". The witch gave him a dull look and stated that the World Keyhole was a lock to a massive door that lead to the very heart of this world. And when a Heartless consumed a world's heart… it would gain immeasurable power and strength. As a price, however, the entire world would be destroyed completely.

Maleficent looked at McLeach and stated, "Now that, my dear poacher, is true power. So, when after I have my prize, you can come with me to the Council of Evil. There, you will have unlimited worlds to search for and to capture very rare animals.". McLeach was very much up on the process of being able to go after more animals that were even more exotic and rare then in his dreams. He nodded that he would cooperate, but that he would have to deal with the kid Cody later on. The old man got out, Joanna following, and prepared to capture the golden prize.

Down below, Cody was at the nest and checking on the eggs. He put his head to the shells, checking for their warmth. 'It's getting cool… I better warm them up.' he thought as he started to pile on some leaves on the unguarded eggs. As he was piling the leaves on, he spotted a golden feather. It was from Marahute. He took it and examined it, thinking of his dear friend. The wind suddenly snatched it up, to Cody it was as if the world really wanted to take Marahute away from him. He was very sad, tears coming from his eyes. But then he heard a soft and soothing female voice from below him.

"Cody… Cody." the voice spoke. He looked down to see that it was three mice, and the white-furred one with the purple hat was looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" he asked. Bianca told him that there was no time to explain, and that he was in great danger. The young lad was confused, until he heard something he thought he never hear again. It was an eagle cry!

"Marahute? It can't be!" he exclaimed to himself, running through the large thick nest to see over the ravine. The R.A.S and Jake gave chase, calling to the boy to stop. Once Cody was at the edge of the rest, he peered down… and his heart jumped for joy when he saw coming into view the beautiful giant body of Marahute!

"She's alive!" he exclaimed in joy, very glad to see that his friend was indeed alive. Bianca pleaded with Cody to listen to them, and that is when Bernard pointed out that McLeach was on the cliff. Cody's eyes widened when he looked up to see that indeed, the poacher's truck was perched right above them! He saw in fear that on top of the truck was a rocket, and it was taking aim at Marahute!

Cody called out in a panic, "Marahute, no! Turn back! Turn back! Stay away! It's a trap!". However, Marahute continued on forward, wanting to be with her eggs. It was too late, though as McLeach fired the missile! The rocket sped towards Marahute, but when it got to a certain range, it exploded! The inside of the rocket contained a special bolas snare trap that shot forward and captured the Great Golden Eagle, Marahute screeching in surprise and shock as it was wrapped up now in one large, brown bag.

McLeach was celebrating, "I got her! I got her! Did you see that?! Hahahaha! Perfect shot! Perfect shot! And now she's mine! All mine!". Maleficent was rather pleased that the poacher had caught its target, but she looked down to see that the young lad was still quite intent on saving his beloved feathered friend.

"No!" Cody exclaimed as he actually leapt off the cliff's edge and latch onto the brown bag that was being hauled up to McLeach's truck. If anything, this kid had guts in spades. Jake had to use his lasso trick to catch Cody by his foot, and he and the R.A.S. went along for the ride. Bernard was left behind, however, as his hand slipped from the rope and he watched helplessly as Bianca and Jake were lifted up to the air with Cody.

"Bianca!" he called out, Bianca looking down and calling his name. Cody went to work, determination on his face. He took out his pocket knife and started to cut away at the ropes.

McLeach was angry now, fearing that he would soon lose his prize. "Blasted brat! I'm gonna take care of him for good!" he muttered to himself as he started to climb on top of his truck to operate the crane controls.

"You're not to do anything to him, McLeach!" a familiar voice called out, one that caused Maleficent to sneer in anger. The villains turned around to see Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine facing them, their Keyblade weapons out and all three of them looking ready to rumble!

"Who are these brats?! And what's with those fancy looking toys they got?" McLeach demanded, very much upset that his trap was being interrupted by so many young brats. Maleficent answered that they were the Keyblade Bearers, annoying fools who thought themselves heroes and often defeated many villains.

She turned around to the poacher and stated, "I will take care of these insects. You just get the bird and leave. I will follow shortly.". McLeach didn't argue with that, just climbing up on his truck to take care of Marahute and Cody.

Maleficent slowly glided towards Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine. The three Keyblade wielders took their stances, ready to fight. The witch gave them a sinister smile and stated, "Well, it seems that the princesses and the young boy have matured a little since last we met. Let us see how stronger they have become.". It was then that her powered flared up yet again, causing McLeach to look on a bit at the spectacle. From the ground, multiple black holes appeared and coming from them were many Heartless _Shadows_, _Soldiers, _ _Aerial Knockers_, and finally _Black Thorns_! Maleficent then erected a powerful flame barrier ring, preventing the trio from getting past her or the Heartless. The number of Heartless totaled to forty, and that was not the end of it!

Maleficent then stated, "And not just Heartless, my dear Keyblade bearers. Here, some Nobodies to help keep things more interesting.". From behind them, white portals opened up and coming through were Nobody _Dusks_, _Creeper_, and the new _Poacher_! The total of Nobodies was thirty, and combined with the Heartless enemies… Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine were now facing seventy enemies altogether!

Sora turned to face the Nobodies while Ariel and Jasmine turned to face the Heartless. "I'll take on the Nobodies. Can you and Ariel handle the Heartless, Jasmine?" Sora asked as he focused on his enemy. Jasmine replied that they would be able to handle that many, and Ariel told her friend to be careful and not to do anything reckless. The young man just smirked and stated that he would be okay. Before going into battle, Ariel and Jasmine each gave Sora a kiss on the cheek, causing the young man to blush greatly before seeing his interest storm into battle against the Heartless.

"Wow… I mean… just… wow…" Sora whispered to himself, thanking whatever powerful one above for getting kissed by two beautiful women. He then shook his head and charged into battle against the Nobodies, a surge of newfound strength coursing through his body! Even his Keyblade seemed to glow with a certain faint luster like never before.

As the trio continued to fight the Heartless and Nobodies, Maleficent was intrigued by this turn of events. "Hmmm… two princesses showing affection for the same person? This could be useful later on." the witch stated softly to herself. She then heard some noise behind her, and turned to see that McLeach had just loaded the truck with their prize. Marahute was trapped, and with her Cody plus Bianca and Jake!

"Hahahaha! Look at her, Joanna. Look at the size of her! The rarest bird in the world…" McLeach whispered to his lizard pet, both looking down at Marahute and Cody, who was with her. Bianca and Jake hid within Marahute's feathers, making sure they were not seen. McLeach was about to prepare his pet lizard to go down and eat the eggs of Marahute, to ensure that the mother bird was indeed going to be the ONLY one of her species. However, Maleficent turned around and blasted a bit of her hellish green fire at the poacher.

"What are you-?!" he shouted in anger when he saw the cold, hard stare she gave him. He gulped, realizing that with the job complete, it was time to go. He reasoned in his head he would get the eggs later, so he and Joanna got back in the truck and started it up.

"No! Sora, he's getting away!" Jasmine exclaimed as she and Ariel finished off the last Heartless. Sora defeated the very last Nobody, and turned to see that it was true. The bad guy was getting away, and there was nothing they could do about it. The barrier of fire was still up, and Maleficent was still there.

'This is very bad!' Sora thought as he came together with his two girl friends, all three ready to rumble. However, Maleficent just gave them a sick grin as she laughed and vanished in a flash of green and black fire. When she vanished completely, so did the barrier.

"They're gone! They took Marahute and Cody with them!" Ariel exclaimed in a worried tone, looking to see the truck going far into the distance and too far for them to catch up on foot. Jasmine and Sora looked around, and couldn't find any trace of their R.A.S. friends. Jasmine went over the cliff's edge and looked down to see the nest, and something tiny putting leaves and grass on them.

She exclaimed, "Look, I think I see one of the Rescue Aid members down there!". With that bit of hope now alive in them, the three Keyblade bearers started to descend down towards the nest. Sora was the first to drop down to it, holding out his arms to catch Jasmine then Ariel. The former mermaid held Sora closer to her when she dropped down, whispering a thank you to him before he gently set her down. Sora blushed again, having such intimate contact with women very pleasing to him. Jasmine was a little annoyed at the scene, but kept it to herself.

"Bernard, Bianca, Jake! Are you here?" Sora called out. Coming from the bush was Bernard, the little male mouse very glad to see them. He went up to them, and humans kneeling down to his level, and told them the situation with Jake and Bianca. The mouse also told them that they needed to protect the eggs, but it was a problem seeing that it was going to take all four of them to have a chance against McLeach and to save Cody and Marahute. Fortunately, a little miracle came in the form of Wilbur! Everyone heard him shout a welcome to them from above as he came down to their location.

"Hey! How are you all doing? What are you all doing in a place like this?" he asked them as he rested a bit from his flight. Sora and the girls told him everything, and Wilbur was upset that Miss Bianca was gone. He was about to fly and go off to find her, but Bernard stopped him by telling him that there was something he could do for them. When he asked on what he could do, Bernard sat on one of the eggs and patted it on the shell.

Wilbur then scowled and said, "Oh no! Wait a minute. I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong! Don't even-! No! Don't look at me like that! You're getting no from me! No! I will never sit on one of those eggs!". Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine were a bit amused by the scene, but they remembered that more serious stuff was at stake here. So… Jasmine and Ariel gave Wilbur the Look! It was a look that all women gave to the men to inform them that they had better shape up or get with the program… or else.

So, Wilbur got on the eggs VERY reluctantly. Ariel smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Wilbur! As soon as we locate and rescue our friends, we'll come back for you.". She gave him a kiss on the bill, which caused the albatross to blush greatly and cause his heart to beat a little faster. Sora and Jasmine chuckled at the scene, then waited for Ariel to start climbing with them. The girls went first, Jasmine and Ariel respectively, then Sora took up the rear. As he climbed up, he got a good look at the ladies bottoms… and he blushed so greatly and started to get some slightly naughty images in his head on the sweet girls. He would never get the images out of his head, and he didn't mind that one bit.

Once they were all up on solid ground, they started to follow the tracks. Bernard, who was on Ariel's shoulder again, saw that the truck was heading to the other side of Crocodile Falls. "Oh no…" he said sadly as he slowly slid from Ariel's body and onto the ground. Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine felt sorry for the little mouse but saw that it was going to be a long trek from their current position to the get where McLeach and Maleficent was at. However, help came when Bernard saw a sleeping Razorback Boar nearby. He went to the beast and woke it up, trying to ask if it could lend them a hand. The boar snarled and looked ready to attack, causing the humans to bring out their Keyblades.

However, Bernard was not having any of that. He was angry that Miss Bianca was in danger and he was not there to help her. He grabbed the creature by the tusks and actually brought it down hard by putting its head to the ground hard. "Now look, I have a long way to go and you're going to take me there! And you're not going to give me any trouble about it, right?" he stated to the creature forcefully, in a tone that brooked for no argument. The razorback boar shook his head, Bernard climbing on its head and saying that it was time to get.

Sora and the ladies were impressed with this display of forcefulness from the former meek mouse. 'Of course, if it's all for a beautiful lady, I can't say I blame him.' Sora thought, looking at the girls with a special look in his eye. In a burst of speed, the boar took off and the humans took off after it and Bernard. After seeing this kind of dedication in wanting to rescue his lady love, the three humans got a surge of energy back that allowed them to keep up with the razorback.

* * *

><p>~At Crocodile Falls~<p>

The falls at night was spectacular, tons of water falling and creating a mist that was pretty thick when near the bottom. On top of the falls, perched on one of the cliff edges, was McLeach's truck. On top of the truck was McLeach, working the crane and… lifting a tied up Cody that was hooked onto said crane's hook! Joanna was pacing around the boy, a sick smile on her face while Cody just glared defiantly at her. Maleficent used her magic to teleport the child from the cage, and conjured thick ropes that bound the boy up like he was. McLeach was laughing as he asked, "Are you ready boy? Its time you learned how to fish for crocs! Hahahaha! They like it when you use live bait! Hehehe… and you're as live as they come.".

Marahute screeched as she saw Cody being hoisted into the air, McLeach coming down and singing a little ditty as he turned on some special headlights of his truck, "Oh! _You get a line, and I'll get a pole, matey! You get a line, I'll get a pole, friend. Oh, you get a line, I'll get a pole. We'll go fishing in the crocodile hole, buddy, pal of mine!_". He shined the lights down below… and waiting in the water were a LOT of crocodiles. The hulking reptiles groaned and roared as they saw the light, and became more interested when they saw food coming down to them on a rope. The large crocs started to swim to Cody's location, and it was a truly terrifying sight to behold.

The poacher cackled and waved his hat, shouting, "That's right, babies. Suppertime!". Cody was lowered more towards the water, where the crocs were waiting for him. Maleficent was having a sick smile on her face, actually enjoying the sight.

She looked to McLeach and stated, "I do believe you really have a cruel streak, Mr. McLeach. I now know that you will be an excellent addition to the Council of Evil.". McLeach just laughed and smirked, saying that he was going to tie up a loose end. The two laughed evilly, sending shivers through the bird, Jake and Miss Bianca who could not escape because of the thin, strong mesh wire. However, their laughter was cut off when they heard some voices behind them.

"You truly are an evil man, McLeach! No wonder the Heartless and Nobodies are in this world!" a feminine voice called out. Turning around, the two saw that it was Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine! The three humans had their keyblades out, ready to rock and roll!

"Wha-?! How did they get here so fast?!" Maleficent shrieked in rage. No sooner did the Keyblade wielders showed up, the lights and power for the truck and crane shut down. McLeach was outraged, wondering what happened. He looked down to see a razorback boar fleeing from the seat of the truck, and he turned to Joanna with a mean glare who in turn cowered from his sight.

"We're here to stop you, Maleficent and McLeach! You two are going down here in the Land Down Under!" Sora declared as he prepared for battle, his two lovely ladies by his side and ready to fight.

Maleficent turned to see Marahute in the cage, and saw that her only hope was to turn the bird into a Heartless now. She turned to McLeach and commanded, "You keep these fools busy while I turn the eagle into a Heartless!". As soon as she declared that, she teleported to the top of the cage and started to prepare the ceremony that would turn a living being into a Heartless. McLeach just nodded and leaped down from the truck, and taking out from his seat a high-powered rifle with a sniper scope on it.

He grinned and took aim, ready to shoot at the young man and women. "Let's see how you like to play heroes with me, kids!" he cackled as he prepared to fire. It seemed that the fight against good and evil was about to kick into high gear!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: Well, here it is! The big battle between good and evil is about to begin! How do you like it so far? Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine against McLeach, Maleficent, and who knows what else! Hehehe… ain't I a stinker when it comes to cliffhangers?<p>

Now, I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and I also want to thank all who love my stories! From here till I pass on, I will ALWAYS right straight pairings. I always believe, now and forever, that the right and true pairing should always be between a boy and a girl. A man and a woman. That is how I roll, and will always roll.

Now, what do you think should happen next? Will Maleficent turn Marahute into a Heartless? Also, how will Bernard rescue Cody, Jake, and the love of his life Miss Bianca? Finally… how do you think the romance between Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine should go when they go visit the other worlds?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	18. Return of Vigor-Sora

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for supporting my story, and also for the reviews! They mean a lot to me, and I hope to get even more! After I finish up with this story, I'm going to finish up my Harry Potter/Jurassic Park story. After that is complete, I'll work on my Danny Phantom one and also the next chronicle of the Kingdom Hearts series.

Which world should Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine should go to after the Land Down Under? They will go back to Radiant Gardens to re-supply on items, and also get armor and synthesis supplies from the Moogles. Plus, also to learn and to control more of the Fire and Cure spells from Merlin and Vivi. Perhaps even the Thunder magic spell! What do you think?

Also, Marahute will not become a Heartless. Hehehe… the lady of my life Sarah stated NO since she is a mom, and I always listen to my lady. So, look who is going to prevent such a tragedy from happening.

I do not own Disney or Kingdom Hearts. I do own the Melders, though. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

><p><span>Bernard the Brave and Return of Vigor Sora<span>

Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine prepared themselves as McLeach took aim. He was on the high ground, thus he had a slight advantage. The poacher fired his rifle, the shout very loud like thunder! Sora dodged it quick, showing that he was no slouch when it came to dodging very fast projectiles. The poacher growled and quickly aimed at Jasmine, firing his rifle quick. However, he saw that the Arabian beauty was also quick on her feet. Thanks to her time in Agrabah, and also with Sora, her reflexes were increasing in reaction time. Ariel also showed off her grace when she twirled around the bullet that was shot at her. Being in the water most of her life, grace was defined in her dodging. Sora was very impressed to seeing such a sight.

"Dang it, you brats! Just hold still and die already!" McLeach shouted when he had to reload his gun. However, that gave the three Keyblade wielders saw an opportunity and took it.

"Not a chance, McLeach! Ariel, let's you and I take a shot!" Sora exclaimed as he took aim with his Keyblade, his magic on _Standard_ mode. The beautiful woman of the sea nodded her head and joined Sora, taking aim at McLeach. Using precise aim, and a little luck, the two fired shots of _Blizzard_ magic at him! McLeach barely dodged it, but was hit when Ariel quickly aimed and shot at the place where he dodged at. The poacher was frozen for a bit, and was shaking hard to get out of the ice.

Sora gave Ariel a warm smile and stated, "That was a great shot! Nice work!". Ariel blushed from the praise, the warm feeling in her heart rising a little. Jasmine was a bit miffed, and decided to do something to get Sora to smile at her.

The beautiful woman of the desert whistled and called out, "Sora, give me a boost up there!". Sora turned to see that Jasmine had backed up a bit, like she was going to run to him. Like clockwork, he figured out what she was going to do and kneeled down with his hands together. Getting the go ahead, Jasmine took off and the lady ran towards Sora! The young lady jumped and landed in Sora's hands, which the young man quickly and forcefully gave her a boost up. Jasmine was catapulted upward at McLeach, and the fiery woman let loose with some killer slashes and strikes at him!

She only got about four hits when he was freed from the ice and pushed her back with his rifle, causing her to flip and land gracefully in Sora's arms, who caught her. The trio had learned the Reaction Command; _Freeze Poacher_ and _Acrobatic Princess_!

McLeach was angry, and it showed while he fired again, this time taking very considerate aim and target. While he was busy with the Keyblade bearers, Maleficent was busy doing the necessary ritual to turn Marahute into a Heartless. Gathering her power, she was like a bonfire of green and black flames. Marahute screeched, wanting to not become whatever this evil woman was about to do to her. Jake and Miss Bianca tried to do something, but the wire mesh was just too thin and much for Jake's lasso to get through. Maleficent cackled, "Hahahaha! You, great eagle, are going to become my personal minion and going to lead me to the Keyhole! Hahahaha!". It didn't look good, until something unexpected happened.

Maleficent saw something land right on her nose, and kicked her right between the eyes! The witch was forced to stop her ritual and hold her head in pain as the thing which inflicted damage land safely on the cage. Miss Bianca's eyes widened and her heart was thumping big time. "It's Bernard! Look, its Bernard!" she exclaimed with joy as she saw her partner just do something just simply… incredible! Jake was stunned too, apparently he didn't count on the other male member of the team to do something so brazen and bold often he acted meek and such.

Jake yelled out, "Way to go, mate!". Bernard quickly tossed to the two something he got earlier… the keys! Apparently, the lights going out and the truck's power being cut off was his doing earlier. Jake tried to catch them, but they slipped out of his hands. Fortunately for him, Miss Bianca's paws caught it. Maleficent looked down in annoyance to see the mouse who had kicked her just gave her a raspberry and run away. The witch hissed in displeasure and turned to Joanna, who had been watching the fight between her master and the Keyblade wielders. Once their eyes locked, Joanna saw and felt that this witch was more fearsome then any animals here in the Outback.

"Don't just lounge about, you worthless reptile! Catch this mouse now!" Maleficent exclaimed. Joanna looked down to see Bernard running away, she hissed and gave chase. The small mouse turned to see the large, green reptile coming for him, jumped in fright and started to run. Joanna was hot on his tail, and that is when Bernard came up with an idea.

"I hope I know what I'm doing!" he said to himself as he did a bit of a U-turn and went to McLeach, who was still trying to shoot the Keyblade bearers. Joanna followed, wanting to have the mouse for a meal. Bernard scurried under McLeach's feet, and as predicted, the lizard just bowled the poacher over just before he fired on Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine. McLeach screamed in frustration and anger, calling for Joanna to get off of him. Bernard looked down to see that his friends were okay.

"Hey, you guys! Are you okay?" he called out. Sora answered that they were okay, and Jasmine asked if her friend could get McLeach away from the high ground. The R.A.S. mouse looked at the struggling evil duo, then looked at the spot where Cody was at. An idea came up, then he rushed over to Joanna as she untangled herself from her master. He kicked the lizard in the snout, who was stunned by the action and looked down to see her quarry glaring at him. Bernard blew a raspberry at her and scurried away, Joanna following him again. McLeach got up, very upset and angry at his pet doing something like that to him.

"You dumb lizard! Why don't you watch what you're doing?!" he exclaimed in anger. He then turned to see Jasmine, who had vaulted up to where he was at, turning around and kneeling to help Ariel up. Sora was helping the former mermaid up to where Jasmine was at, holding her by the waist and hoisting her up. He secretly loved the feeling of holding Ariel by the waist, and the redheaded beauty actually liked it a lot when Sora held her. When Jasmine hoisted her up, the warm feeling that was in her heart was slowly fading away.

McLeach glared at the two and stated, "Oh, no you don't, little missies! ". He took aim and fired, but the two ducked away in time before pulling out their keyblades. McLeach was nervous as he had just fired his last shot, and saw the two lovely ladies going towards him with intent to beat down. The poacher backed away as he tried to reload his rifle as quickly as possible, trying to come up with a plan to get these heroines and hero to back off. He looked around frantically, then his eyes locked onto Cody who was still dangling like a worm on a hook on the crane. An evil grin came on his face as he finished reloading and sneered at the ladies.

"You two want me so bad? Then what about your little friend there?" he asked as he gestured to Cody, who was looking at the ladies with pleading eyes. Ariel and Jasmine gasped, then glared at McLeach as he was now using the helpless kid as leverage. However, McLeach took aim and fired at the rope that held Cody aloft! The bullet hit the target, but didn't cut the rope completely. It still held up the boy, but just barely. And it was unraveling fast. Jasmine and Ariel were very much horrified, then looked at McLeach with righteous womanly fury in their eyes.

"That was uncalled forth, poacher!" Jasmine exclaimed as she readied her weapon to deliver a beat-down to McLeach. The poacher merely smirked and readied his weapon again, this time going to make sure he hit the rope… and make Cody fall.

Maleficent was watching the scene with sick amusement on her face. "My, my. The poacher is that desperate to stave off the heroines. I have to say, he will make a fine addition to the Council of Evil." she said to herself when she heard something unlocking. Turning around, she was horrified to see that the cage was unlocked! Marahute burst free from the cage in all her glory, and Maleficent peered to see two mice on her back. She then looked down to see a set of keys on the cage floor, and realized that those mice were responsible for setting her prize free!

"No! I can't lose that eagle now! Dragoons, Air Pirates! After her!" Maleficent declared as she used her powers to summon two _Dragoon_ Nobodies and four _Air Pirate_ Heartless from her castle. The Nobody creatures growled before giving chase to the Great Golden Eagle, the Heartless following on swift wings as well. Marahute dived down and was trying to get Cody, but was side-tracked when she had to narrowly avoid one of the _Dragoon's_ spears. She also had to do a cartwheel of sort to get away from the _Air Pirates_ that was trying to latch onto her. Jake and Miss Bianca were doing their part to try and help fend off the dark forces.

"Sorry Miss B, but Marahute here is flying too fast and hard for me to get a good lasso on these evil things!" Jake apologized as he held Miss Bianca close. The female mouse was grateful for his help, but she felt that being with this kangaroo rat at close range was very uncomfortable. In her mind, the only one that could hold her this close was her partner Bernard.

Down below, McLeach was about ready to fire again. The girls ran hard and fast to try and stop him, but they were cut off when something crashed into him again! It was Joanna, the lizard quadruped trying again to get the mouse Bernard. McLeach was yelling and screaming for the lizard to get off of him, but Joanna now was too panicked to listen to her owner on account… well, with the struggling and such, those two were at the edge of Crocodile Falls! If they fell, they would fall into the river and into the awaiting jaws of some hungry crocs!

Bernard was taken up by Ariel, putting the small mouse on her shoulder. The three gave some wicked smirks to one another, then turned to McLeach. "Jasmine, Bernard. On three! One… two… three!" Ariel declared as the countdown began. The three took a deep breath, then blew towards McLeach. Childish, yes. But, it got the job done as the poacher was tipped over by the small breeze and plunging into the water below!

"We did it!" Jasmine exclaimed in victory, then heard some groaning behind her. The two turned around to see that it was Sora, the young man slightly out of breath from having to climb all the way up on his own to meet up with the young ladies.

"I think you forgot about someone, ladies…" Sora stated as he went up to them, the girls having the decency to blush for forgetting about him. Sora heard something snap, then looked up to see that Cody was now falling towards the river! Hearing him scream and fall in, Sora took action and did the only thing that came up to his mind… go right on in and save the kid!

"Hold on, Cody! I'm coming!" Sora exclaimed as he ran past the girls and dived right into the river! The girls gasped at the scene. Their love interest had just dived right down into a river full of crocs to save a kid, with little to no regard for his own well-being! That increased their affection for him ten-fold on that one. Bernard also dived in after them, thinking that he needed to do something to help as well.

"Jasmine, we got to do something!" Ariel pleaded to her friend. The princess of Agrabah shook her head, saying that there was little they could do. Even if they did dive in after them, they would only get in Sora's way and distract him. Also, the place was very much inaccessible by any other means without the necessary equipment to climb down to the river.

"Ariel, all we can do is pray that Sora and Bernard can do this." she whispered, putting her hands together to pray to the higher powers that Sora would be alright and deliver Cody from the jaws of the crocodiles. Ariel did the same, also folding her hands and praying to the higher powers for help. After their little prayer to the higher power, they heard the screeching of Marahute and looked up to see that she was in trouble.

"Ariel, let's go help! We'll help Marahute, and hope the powers that be up above can help Sora!" Jasmine stated as she took out her keyblade and called for Marahute to come down to where they were at so they could be of more assistance to her. Ariel nodded, bringing out her own keyblade and taking one last look down below, very much hoping that her interest was going to be alright.

Marahute swooped down close to the cliff and did a sharp turn away from the princesses, causing a _Dragoon_ and two _Air Pirates_ to be in the line of fire. Jasmine threw her keyblade at the Nobody, the weapon like a spinning disc and striking the creature in the midsection! It was stunned as the keyblade vanished and returned to Jasmine's hand, the Arabian beauty ready to strike again. Ariel used a combination of _Fire_ and _Blizzard_ magic to do some damage to the _Air Pirates_. The former mermaid showed her prowess in magic and accuracy, hitting the Heartless dead on. Seeing the Keyblade wielding princesses, the other _Dragoon_ and _Air Pirates_ swooped down and joined to back up their comrades. That gave Marahute some time to swoop towards the river and save her friend.

Down below, Cody was dangling from a nearby branch. Bernard and Sora was able to reach him via the rope, and the two tied the rope to a tree branch that was luckily nearby. "Hang on, Cody! We'll save you!" Sora called out, trying so hard to fight against the current. The little maneuver worked for a few minutes, but the combination of Cody's body weight and the rushing the river was too much and the branch snapped! The three were now heading to the falls… but were saved when Cody was snatched up by Marahute! The Great Golden Eagle screeched loudly as she grabbed her human friend with her talons, bringing the child up to dry land.

"Yeah! Way to go, Marahute!" Sora called out even as he was still rushing towards the falls. He turned to see that he and Bernard were about to fall over, and the two closed their eyes and said a little prayer before the plunge.

"SORA! BERNARD!" Ariel, Jasmine and Miss Bianca exclaimed respectively as they saw the two go over. They were very heart-broken when they saw their friends go over the falls, tears springing up to their faces. Maleficent, who had seen everything, had a large, wicked grin on her face and started to cackle loudly. The three ladies turned to glare at the witch, their eyes showing pain and anger.

"Hahahaha! What a delicious irony! The Keyblade wielder saves the life of a child only to lose his! What a fool! Hahahahaha!" she cackled loudly. Jasmine and Ariel took out their keyblades, the two beautiful women looking rather ticked and was not about to let evil make a mockery of their intended's sacrifice. Miss Bianca and Jake also prepared to fight, the little female mouse really ready to let Maleficent have good however she could.

But, something unusual happened. A loud screech filled the air, the same as Marahute's cry. The three ladies turned their heads up to see that from the falls emerged another large bird! This one was the same as Marahute, but the colors were a bit duller and also it was a bit smaller then her. Marahute let out what seemed to be a surprised and happy screech, and the bird did the same.

Cody exclaimed, "That's another Great Golden Eagle, and it's a boy!". That got their attention good, because they all thought that Marahute was the last of the Great Golden Eagles! On the bird's back was Sora and Bernard, the two quite surprised and thankful that help came from below. The male bird flew down and landed next to Marahute, who examined the eagle with a critical eye. She wanted to make sure this bird was no threat to her friends, and after some conversation in bird talk, she found the male's intentions were good.

Sora and Bernard were greeted with warm and powerful hugs from the princesses and Miss Bianca. Ariel and Jasmine were showing tears of joy now, the young ladies glad to see that their shared interest was okay. "Sora! Don't ever scare us like that again!" Ariel exclaimed in happiness as she hugged Sora tightly. Sora grinned sheepishly, and replied that he would make no promises since being reckless was a bit of his style. Jasmine gave Sora a kiss on the cheek, causing the young man to blush while the fiery female just winked at him.

It was then that they heard something down below them, and they saw McLeach fighting off some crocs in the river. The crocs turned to see the falls, turned around and swam right back to the safe end of the river. The poacher started to celebrate by exclaiming, "I whooped ya! I whooped ya all! You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! Hahahaha!". He looked to his right to see Joanna, who had crawled onto a rock, and she was waving at him for some reason. He turned around, and his smirk vanished instantly to be replaced by horror as he had just seen what had really driven the crocs away. He was right at the edge of the falls! Try as he might, the poacher was no match for the mighty pull of the waterfall. He was then swept away by the falls, only his being heard throughout the night.

The group turned away, not wanting to see such a fate for such a villain. However, there was one more problem to take care of. Maleficent was furious! It showed in her aura flowing forth now, the witch very much upset on losing her prize and that idiot of a poacher had failed her on a grand level. "Fools! Do you think I give up that easily?! Now, watch as I produce a Melder of such might it will drag you all to the depths of Hell!" she exclaimed, pulling her two _Dragoons_ and four _Air Pirates_ to her. The princesses didn't defeat them, but did stun them long enough for Marahute to go and do her rescue of Cody.

In a flash of bright white and black light, the six beings converged to become a gigantic Melder! This new beast was hovering in the air, taking on the form of a massive two-legged dragon. It was about 20 feet in height, and over 50 feet in length. It showed to have massive muscles, and a long tail that was made for destruction as it was covered in spikes! The beings body was black, covered in silver armor of sort and on its chest was the Melder insignia. The head was in the shape of a dragon, but had the curved long horns of a bull with a third horn growing over its head. Its eyes were yellow solid, and its back was covered with black spikes that jutted out from its silver armor. The creature let out a roar as wings sprouted from its back, 40-foot span black pulsing wings that had silver line membranes on it. Its flapping wings created large gusts of winds that forced the heroes and heroines down to hang on, while causing Marahute and her new companion to be knocked off from the cliff.

Maleficent cackled as she marveled at her new creation. "Magnificent! Even better than expected! Now, my new pet… crush these fools into oblivion and bring the female bird to me!" she exclaimed before vanishing to watch from a distance. The new Melder beast boss bellowed loudly, sending all of the crocs into the water and far from the scene.

Cody looked at his friends and asked, "Sora! Ariel! Jasmine! What should we do?!". The kid was pretty scared at the moment, and who could blame him?

Sora and Jasmine looked at one another, then nodded their heads at the same time. "Sora, we need to fuse again to take down this beast!" Jasmine stated firmly, the young man agreeing with her. Ariel also nodded, seeing that Vigor Sora would be better in this situation. The two Keyblade wielders stood next to each other, Jasmine slipping her slim hand into Sora's right one. Sora reached deep into his being for the _Vigor Orb_ and exclaimed, "GIVE ME STRENGTH!". In a flash of light that lasted for two minutes or so, Vigor Sora had made another appearance! This time, however, in his hand was the _Three Wishes_ and the _Kingdom Key_ keyblades! Cody was amazed on what he had seen, and so were the Rescue Aid Society members.

"Blimey! What happened?! Where's Jasmine?!" Jake exclaimed, trying to wrap his mind on what happened. Ariel answered that Jasmine had fused her spirit with Sora, and the two were now one. This confused the mice a little bit more, but they went along with it for the moment. Questions would have to be asked at a later time. The group turned to look at the beast, who was looking at them with intense interest and bloodlust.

"Okay everyone! Let's end this here and now! Are you all ready?" Vigor-Sora inquired as he prepared to do battle. Ariel exclaimed that she was ready, and that is when a screech came out and Cody was quickly whisked away by Marahute! The Great Golden Eagle and her new companion had arrived back to join the fight, and it seemed that it was going to be a battle to be remembered for all times her in the Land Down Under!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Cliffhanger central! Hehehe… I bet you all hate me for this! The new Melder needs a name, and if anyone has any suggestions, lay them down on me! I used a monster that is from my Super Nes game, <em><strong>Super Godzilla,<strong>_ to be the basic structure of this new Melder. Its names is Bagan, and I just added in the wings.

Also, don't worry! McLeach will return later on! Just like in the game, when Sora and his ladies are close to the end… guess who will return? I got the concept after playing the first KH game, where new events and bosses open up that challenge Sora and his friends true mettle. So for those of you who felt ripped off, don't worry. The poacher villain will make a return, promise!

Finally, what do you think of the new addition, the male Great Golden Eagle? I didn't want Marahute to be alone, so I brought in the new character. She and her new companion will be all right at the end! What should be the male's name? Any takers?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave LONG reviews!)


	19. Farewell to the Land Down Under

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! I'm back, and here is another chapter! I want to apologize to everyone who wants me to update the other stories, but I have priorities first. I want to finish this part of my KH series first, then I will work on my Harry Potter x Jurassic Park crossover story. After that, I will work on my Danny Phantom story. I have been far behind, so I need to catch up with a lot of stuff.

This is going to be one of the last two chapters of my KH chronicle! This is the last Boss battle, and the next chapter will be the end when Sora and his lovely ladies go back to Radiant Gardens for supplies, equipment, and also training with Vivi and Merlin. So, hang on to your hats as Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine take on this final boss! Also, give a thank you to Luckenhaft who gave me the name of the male Golden Eagle who will be Marahute's companion. His name will be Talynn, so wish him and Marahute luck when it's time for our hero and heroines to leave.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney! Only the Melder creations, though. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

><p><span>Farewell to the Land Down Under<span>

The new Melder, Maleficent earlier calling it _Giant Shaker_, roared fiercely as it glared at the hero and heroine. Ariel and Vigor-Sora stood their ground, while Marahute and her new companion Talynn, which Jake named of course, flew around in the air. Ariel studied the new Melder before them, and realized that though it could fly in the air, it seemed to hover instead of swooping around freely like Marahute and Talynn. "Sora, let's see if this creature here can really fly!", she suggested to her interest. Vigor-Sora nodded his head, replying that it would be a good idea to test this new being and see what it could really do. The two ran away from the beast, who roared and gave chase. Jake, Bianca, and Bernard were riding with Cody on top of Marahute, looking down at the scene and trying to find a weakness in the _Giant Shaker_.

Miss Bianca looked over and glanced down from her vantage point. She something glowing at the back of the head, a small spot of sea-blue light. She pointed downward towards it and exclaimed, "Look, darlings! I think I found a weak spot!". Bernard, Jake, and Cody looked down from her side, and indeed saw the light. It was different then the white and black color markings that were on the beast, so it was a good bet that spot was a vulnerable point.

"Good work, Miss Bianca! Now, the trick is… how do we even get to such a spot? That Melder creature would slice us if it even saw us." Bernard pointed out. Cody suggested on using the rock move they used last time against the last Melder, but Jake shot it down by saying that _Giant Shaker_'s skin would be too thick and tough for any kind of rock to make it even notice it.

"I sure hope that fella and sheila down there are having a bit of better luck then we are." Jake commented as they all surveyed the scene below.

Ariel and Vigor-Sora were doing their best to dodge the creature's massive claws, the razor-sharp blades slicing up rock like a hot knife through warm butter. Its claw slamming the ground creating shockwaves that they had to jump over, or risk losing their footing and their speed. However, though they ran from the Melder, they saw that it could only hover and turn its body. It never went towards the sky to gain an advantage, just hovering and circling around the canyon walls following them. "Ariel, you called it right! This thing can't fly! It can hover here and there, but it can't really fly!" Vigor-Sora exclaimed, giving Ariel a warm smile that sent her heart skipping a beat.

However, the duo reached the end of Crocodile Falls, meaning they were at the edge of cliff. The hero and heroine stopped and turned to see the _Giant Shaker_ hovering near their position, eyes glowing with bloodlust as it prepared to smash them down with its massive claw. However, as it reared up to smash down its claw, Ariel saw a small glowing sea-blue light coming from the base of its neck. "Hey, I think…!" Ariel started to say when she realized that there was not enough time to finish her sentence. The massive claw came down hard on them! Ariel closed her eyes, awaiting the pain that would come… but none came. She opened her eyes a little, and saw that Vigor-Sora was actually using his two Keyblades to block and hold the creature's claw in place!

Vigor-Sora struggled as his voice strained, "Ariel! Go! Get out of here! I'll hold it off!". The former mermaid was very much grateful for the save, and also in awe of her interest's strength. However, it lasted for only a moment as there was more important things to be done. She moved out from under the claw, and turned up to her full height to see that the Melder was trying its best to push down hard to squash Sora. Seeing that her interest was in danger, she remembered seeing the light at the base of the Melder's neck.

"I got to make this count…" Ariel whispered as she took out her Keyblade and fired off a carefully aimed _Blizzard_ at the spot. However, the magic soon fizzled out when it reached about 15 or so feet, and the Melder was about 30 feet away. She groaned in frustration, for she really needed to get closer to that spot. A screech brought her to her senses, and she looked up to see that it was Talynn, who was flying towards her fast. The beautiful princess of Atlantica knew what he was doing, and prepared to jump. She did so when the eagle was near, and when she landed on him, the bird flew her closer to the neck area.

"Thank you, Talynn! Now, I need to make this count!" Ariel exclaimed as they flew closer. Talynn screeched as the Melder reared up its other claw to strike, flying sharply at the last second to avoid the swipe. Fortunately, Ariel had a good grip on both her Keyblade and also on Talynn's back. She got ready, took aim… and fired! The ice spell hit dead center on the light, causing a reaction from the Melder. The massive beast's wings froze, causing the creature to stumble and descend rapidly into the falls. Vigor-Sora was able to get a breather when the Melder's claw was lifted from him. The _Giant Shaker_ landed with a thud to the falls, sending the crocodiles below to go swimming away fast or to go into the nooks and crannies of the mountain.

Vigor-Sora looked up to see Ariel on the male eagle's back, and he gave a wave to her and a smile that Ariel returned in full force. "Thanks, Ariel! That was incredible!" he called out, causing Ariel to really blush a little from his praise. The fused lad then looked up to see Marahute coming down as well, the female eagle making sure to be a little close to her new companion. Miss Bianca called out as best she could that she found a weak spot on the back of the creature's neck, and from what she just saw, the weak spot on the front maybe connected to the one in the back.

Vigor-Sora nodded and replied, "That would be something to work with! Cody, you and the others are with me! Ariel, try to hit the weak spot again! If you hit it with magic, it should bring the head down to our level and we'll deal as much damage to it as possible!". Cody and the R.A.S nodded and took to the skies while Vigor-Sora actually leapt down, using the surrounding ledges and such to get to his quarry. Ariel followed last, knowing that her mission was vital. She had to get a good shot to the creature's weak spot in the back, otherwise it might recover and go back to the sky.

The _Giant Shaker_ was resting in the water, the shock from the ice earlier really stunning it. It looked up to see the Great Golden Eagle flying towards it, and it roared fiercely, the powerful sound and air waves stalling the great birds for some time. Cody called out, "Hey! Up here, you big bully! Come on, come and get us!". Marahute let out a screech, followed by some noise from the R.A.S. Marahute came in fast and managed to dodge a claw swipe and struck the middle horn with her talons! The Melder roared in annoyance and a bit of pain as it tried to bite at Marahute. The great eagle managed to avoid the terrible snapping jaws, and the _Giant Shaker_ was getting more annoyed on not being able to hit this creature. It soon charged up its horns with electricity, which REALLY surprised the others.

"Crikey! I didn't think it had any kind of elemental power!" Jake exclaimed as Marahute started to rise high into the sky. The dragon-like Melder opened its maw, which was being filled and fueled with electrical power, and took aim at the bird. With its huge mouth radius, it was almost a guaranteed hit if it fired! Cody urged Marahute to move further away, but the bird was being sucked in close! The beast was not only charging up its power, but it was drawing in air and pulling Marahute towards it! The beast was prepared to fire its _**Electric Pillar **_move, but something interfered. The _Three Wishes_ keyblade was caught right between the three horns above, and was now acting like a lightning rod, drawing the electricity to it! The beast was now losing power, as the beam from its maw was slowly dying down. The _Giant Shaker_ looked up to see someone on top of its head. It was Vigor-Sora, and in his left hand was the _Kingdom Key_ keyblade!

"Hey ugly! Don't mess with my friends!" Vigor-Sora exclaimed when he delivered a sound smack to the beast's left eye. The colossal Melder roared loudly, causing the remaining energy of the beam to shoot uselessly into the air. Marahute was far from the blast, so she and the others were safe. Vigor-Sora was launched into the air, and he called back the other keyblade, which was now charged fully with lighting energy. He looked back down at the Melder, and threw his electrically-charged weapon right down on the head of the dragon! The impact was explosive with electrical energy, and the shockwave was strong enough to send Vigor-Sora flying back to the top of the cliff.

Vigor-Sora had learned the Reaction Command; _Cliffhopper, Show-Stopper,_ and finally _Dragon Smack_!

The _Giant Shaker_ roared in pain, and was paralyzed due to its own electrical power coursing through its body. Ariel, who hung back on Talynn, saw that this was her chance! "Okay, here goes nothing! Let's go, Talynn!" she exclaimed as the male bird screeched before flying down to the back of the creature's neck. Ariel saw the glowing sea-blue light weak spot, and took careful aim. Her magic was running a little low, so if she fired this shot, she would not be able to fire another until her magic reserves were completely charged back up to full. The former mermaid took aim… and fired a strong _Blizzard_ spell right at the spot! Bulls-eye! The creature started to spasm a lot, causing Talynn to fly back up to safety with Ariel in tow. The beast was shaking with fury and pain, then it flew up high back topside. It seemed to be trying to get away from whatever was causing it pain, but it fell short and collapsed right on the canyon edge.

Vigor-Sora waved to Ariel, who jumped off Talynn and landed right beside him. The fused warrior gave Ariel a strong hug and kiss, saying "That was right on the money! Good work, Ariel!". The princess of Atlantica blushed, very glad to have helped out and also receive such a greeting. However, both turned to look at the creature. Nodding their heads to one another, the two ran up to the top of the cliff and started to rain down some slashes and strikes at the stunned Melder. Cody and co. also helped out by asking Marahute and Talynn to drop some boulders on its head.

After delivering some strikes, the _Giant Shaker_ roared as it came back to his senses. Ariel, Vigor-Sora, and the eagles were blown back down the cliff as the beast suddenly stood up and hovered in place, its wings flapping swiftly and violently. Vigor-Sora held tight to Ariel, who was almost blown over by the wind. Talynn also stood close to his new companion, not wanting the female bird to fly off far from him. The _Giant Shaker_ kept this up for a few minutes, then it floated back down to its original position about mid-way to the canyon walls. It glared down at Vigor-Sora and Ariel and roared loudly, charging up a quick lighting shot from its horns and firing a bolt of energy at them.

"Ariel, quick! Jump!" Vigor-Sora exclaimed as the two jumped away from each other, avoiding the blue projectile. The timing was close, very close as the two almost got zapped. The _Giant Shaker_ turned and focused on the fused Keyblade hero, shooting multiple bolts of lightning at the lad.

Ariel watched in fright as her interest was jumping and dodging the lighting strikes. "Oooh! Sora can't do magic in his state, and also he's more vulnerable to magic attacks!" she stated to herself as she looked at the Melder creation. She saw that the weak spot had moved, incredible as it may sound. The blue light was now directly in the middle of the beasts chest, and Ariel could see it shining brightly. She reasoned that the vulnerable point was glowing because it showed that the creature was getting desperate, that its existence was hanging in the balance more dire then ever.

The former mermaid looked to the skies and called out to Cody and the R.A.S, asking if they saw the same weak spot as she did. Miss Bianca replied, "Yes, darling! The spot moved, and that is very peculiar.". Jake put in his train of thought, saying that the Melder was now more cautious and dangerous then ever now that it was backed against a wall. And quite literally.

Bernard looked at the creature, then at Vigor-Sora who was busy dodging the lighting attacks. "It won't be long until that thing charges up for another big blast. Miss Bianca, Jake. I think we really need to move fast if we're to even help Sora before that thing really wants to roast him." he told them. Miss Bianca went to her love and stated that she was ready and willing to help, Cody and Jake stated that he would too. Marahute and Talynn also put in their word, screeching loudly and flaring their wings out. Ariel was very glad and proud that Sora could influence people like this.

The princess of Atlantica looked at the Melder, and soon a plan began forming. She saw in the distance a small, but long rock that looked to be in the shape of a spear. She turned to Cody and instructed, "Cody, you and the eagles go and try to lift that rock up. Me and Sora will distract the Melder while you all get behind it. When I give the signal, drop the rock spear right on the weak spot in its back. Understand?". The boy and mice stated that they understood, and the two Great Golden Eagles shot off to carry out their orders.

Ariel smiled at their enthuasim, then she got serious when she turned around to see that her interest was pinned to a corner wall and that the _Giant Shaker_ was about to power up a big bolt of lightning. "Hey, Sora! I got an idea! Quick, over here!" she exclaimed to him. Vigor-Sora looked towards her, then at the beast that was about to strike. He knew he had to time this right, or risk getting fried. Waiting for it, he saw the opportunity when the _Giant Shaker_ shot out a strong bolt of lightning at him. At the last split-second, he dodged it as it hit the canyon wall with spectacular force! The young lad went to Ariel, who performed _**Ariel's Kiss**_, kissing the young man while her lips were infused with _Cure_ magic. Needless to say, Vigor-Sora was surprised and very pleased by this move. After all, when a beautiful woman like Ariel kisses you, it's all good!

Seeing that his health was restored, and also that he was in a bit of a daze from the kiss making her giggle a little, Ariel told Vigor-Sora her plan. "Sora, we need to get to the weak spot in its chest. Listen, carry me over close to it and I'll use the rest of my magic to hit it with another _Blizzard_ spell. Marahute and the others are waiting for my signal to drop a long, spear rock at the same weak spot on its back. We have to time it just right so we can really take this Melder down!" she told him. Vigor-Sora was very much surprised by this plan, and also proud that she was able to come up with one. He just asked her one question.

"How do I carry you to where his weak spot is, when we're over here and its way over there?" he asked. Ariel smiled and pointed behind Vigor-Sora. He turned to see that the truck that McLeach had was miraculously still there, and the crane was still intact. The beautiful lady told him that with the crane, they could swing towards the beast and use gravity to their advantage to get close enough to the weak spot.

Vigor-Sora looked at Ariel, and gave her such a smile that it warmed her heart greatly. "Ariel, I believe I've influenced you a little. You're starting to sound a bit crazy, and I like it! Come on, let's go!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the truck, the redheaded beauty following close behind. The duo had to avoid more lightning bolts and the occasional claw strikes/swipes from the _Giant Shaker_, but they managed to get to the truck on time. Vigor-Sora saw that the truck keys were gone, but fortunately it was Ariel to the rescue who found said keys inside the cage.

"Look out!" Vigor-Sora exclaimed as the Melder shot forth a bolt of lightning at the truck. The duo had to leap away to avoid getting electrocuted, but heard the truck coming to life. Apparently, the lightning bolt strike was enough to power the truck on if only for a few minutes. Which was all they needed.

"Ariel, I'll operate the crane! Be ready to swing out and end this battle!" Vigor-Sora exclaimed as he went to the controls as Ariel went to the crane. She grabbed the rope, and held on tight, preparing for the ultimate gamble! As Vigor-Sora got used to the controls, the truck's radio came on and a peculiar song was playing.

_**Me and you**_

_**We're gonna make it together**_

_**Others may fail, we say never**_

_**Cause we got the will and the power to survive**_

Vigor-Sora figured out the controls, and pulled back so the crane's rope swung forward. He then got on the rope with Ariel, and used his feet to kick the control stick to force the crane to violently swing forward! "Hang on tight! Here we go!" he yelled as he and Ariel swing towards the Melder. Ariel held on tight, and was pressed to Vigor-Sora's being, the former mermaid secretly glad to be near her interest like this.

_**And now, we are united in one voice**_

_**Free on the path like a wild horse**_

_**Those who will stand in our way must step aside**_

The _Giant Shaker_ roared furiously as it swiped its claws at the duo, missing but cutting the rope. Vigor-Sora reacted quickly, picking up Ariel bridal-style and shot forward using momentum and gravity towards the Melder's weak spot. "Okay Sora! Let's hope this works!" Ariel exclaimed as she held tightly to her intended's neck. Vigor-Sora nodded and aimed towards the creature's weak spot. The two flew towards the bright light like an arrow, and it was a sight to see! Most people would call them crazy from seeing this kind of maneuver.

_**When I have you here beside me,**_

_**I know the dream we share will guide me**_

_**Like an arrow, straight to the mark!**_

Ariel and Vigor-Sora had to dodge some silver projectiles that shot from the creature's body, apparently a new defense mechanism it formed on the spot after it was stunned earlier. "Sora, use the spikes like stones! Quickly hop and jump from one to another!" Ariel exclaimed. Never one to argue with a lady, Vigor-Sora quickly hop-scotched from one flying spike to another, the Melder actually assisting them to their target unknowingly! He had to avoid the spikes though that were charged with either black darkness or electric energy, so it was still a bit of a challenge.

_**Brave hearts!**_

_**Fighting for the rights of all the dreamers**_

_**Brave hearts!**_

_**You and me, we are the true believers**_

_**Brave hearts!**_

Ariel and Vigor-Sora were close to their target, and that is when the princess shouted, "CODY, EVERYONE! NOW!". The canyon walls echoed her voice, so the others heard her signal. Marahute and Talynn, who were hovering high in the air with their spear-rock, screeched and let the rock go. The rock was in a free-fall, and it was slowly pointing itself down ward like a real spear. Bernard, Miss Bianca, Jake, and Cody waited with bated breath, hoping that Ariel's plan would work.

_**Do your time**_

_**It cuts like a knife through emotion**_

_**Hearts of stone will break in two**_

_**But miracles happen to those who will believe**_

Once they were close enough, Vigor-Sora turned and let Ariel get her shot in. They were in mid-jump, and very close to the glowing blue light. "Alright Ariel! Here it is! I trust you, so let it go!" Vigor-Sora stated firmly. Ariel really liked it to hear that Sora believed in her, trusted in her, so she really did her best to aim and fire. Aiming her keyblade at the light, she concentrated and fired off her strongest _Blizzard_ magic! The icy projectile shot forward… and hit straight on! The beast cried out in pain, and the shockwave from such a sound blew Ariel and Vigor-Sora away from its body.

_**The past is only a shadow behind us,**_

_**The future ahead is sacred to us**_

_**This is the moment that love must take the lead**_

At the exact same moment, the spear-rock hit its mark dead on! The magic and rocky projectile hit together at the same time, causing a chain reaction that made the _Giant Shaker_ roared and flail around like crazy! Cody exclaimed, "It's dangerous! Let's get away from here quick!". Marahute didn't need to be told twice as she and her new companion flew away far and fast from the Melder, while Vigor-Sora and Ariel landed on the edge of the cliff again. Seeing that something bad was about to happen, the young lad held the beautiful girl close to him. Ariel held on tight too, wondering what was going to happen.

_**When I have you here beside me,**_

_**I know the dream we share will guide me**_

_**Like an arrow, straight to the mark!**_

The gigantic Melder roared out in pain as bright light flared from all over its body, and its electricity was overloading within itself. With a final roar, it soon vanished in a flash of light and lighting, four large hearts floating from its body before disappearing. It was truly a sight to behold, and what even more exciting was this… the knowledge that the battle was over! The group had emerged victorious, and it was glorious! They all cheered up, Miss Bianca and Bernard hugging one another tightly while Jake was just whooping it up. Cody was hugging onto Marahute's neck tightly with love, and the Great Golden Eagle screeched gladly in happiness. Talynn did the same as well.

_**Brave hearts!**_

_**Fighting for the rights of all the dreamers**_

_**Brave hearts!**_

_**You and me, we are the true believers**_

_**Brave hearts!**_

Ariel and Vigor-Sora were looking at the scene in wonder, then looking at each other as they still hugged one another. However, it was at that time that the fusion wore off, and Sora was once again himself while Jasmine appeared as well. The three looked at one another, smiled and hugged each other tightly. They were just so happy that they won. It was a combination effort on all of their parts, and it brought a victory like never before! Jasmine looked up to see a piece of paper floating down towards them, and saw that it came from the spot the Melder was formerly at.

"What's this?" she inquired as she plucked the piece of paper from the air, and showed it to the others. On the top of the paper was the name _**Ansem Report- One Keyblade: Page 4**_. When they saw that it was from Ansem, the one who was a leading authority on Heartless and worlds, they read the contents. Tinkerbell came out to read it as well, and also to record the paper in her natural bound journal. Sora read out loud:

_**The One Keyblade is different from all others, including the fabled X Blade. This particular weapon is formed by the joining of three, not of one. I heard legends though that this keyblade was even more formidable then any other weapon out there, but could only be wielded by the true heirs of the fabled Kingdom Hearts. When the time has come, the legendary weapon will reveal itself to the real heirs to the land of hearts. Other than that, it is the only piece of conclusive evidence I have at the moment. Will look into this further as best I can.**_

Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine were a bit perplexed by this, but figured out that this was important. Sora turned to Tinkerbell and asked, "Tinkerbell, think you can shrink this down and put it in your journal?". The pretty pixie smiled and did so, showering the parchment with pixie dust and everyone seeing the paper grow small and soon flew to be tucked neatly into her natural-bound journal. Sora thanked Tink with a warm smile, which Tinkerbell returned by kissing him on the nose. Ariel and Jasmine were a little amused at the female pixie's show of attention. The small lady flew back into Sora's hair, and the trio looked up to see Marahute and Talynn come down to them.

"Now, all we got to do is find this world's Keyhole, and we're done!" Sora said to Jasmine and Ariel, who were real close to him. The princesses and the Keyblade wielder… what a team!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: So, how do you like this one? I hope it was well worth the wait! The song I used earlier, playing on McLeach's radio, is called <em><strong>Brave Hearts<strong>_ and its written by Gary Chapman. I got the song stuck in my head when I saw one of my fave childhood movies, _Ernest Goes to Camp_. In fact, I got two more songs that are going to come out in the future, and these songs are for the trio! Ariel and Jasmine are going to be singing these two songs to Sora, which will have a HUGE impact later chronicles.

Who here can figure out where the world's keyhole is? I'll give you all a hint… Wilbur is right in front of it, and doesn't know it! Now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and liked the name of the Melder boss here. Since no one bothered to name the Melder, I took the liberty of doing so. I hope it wasn't too cheesy.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	20. Sealing the Keyhole

Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! It does me proud to see reviews from all of you, especially from my lady love Keara! And the ones who guessed it was the nest… they are correct! If any of you wish to see the Worlds and Forms, please do so. You'll see that Sora and the princesses will receive their first Summon item and a new Keyblade! You can thank Dragon and Sword Master for the keyblade, since some time ago, he sent some interesting keyblade works to me. Now, go and give kudos to him please!

Also, this fanfic is MUCH different then the games played. Some characters from the other games will appear here, but in different styles and such. I'll do my best on my end, and more for my beautiful girlfriend Keara. In any case, I just hope you like this final chapter here for the Land Down Under world. Next after this… the next series where Sora, Ariel, and Jasmine go to the world of Lilo and Stitch- _Hawaiian Ride_!

I do not own Disney or Kingdom Hearts! Do own the Melder beings, though. Now on with the fanfic!)

* * *

><p><span>Maleficent's Plot and the Sealing of the Keyhole<span>

Maleficent was downright furious as she saw the hero and heroines celebrating their victory over her creation. "What?! How can those insolent weaklings destroy my fine _Giant Shaker_?! How can…?!" she started to rant when she quickly calmed herself down, her aura of evil under control. She knew that getting upset was not the answer

"It matters not. The fools can do whatever they wish, but it is I and the Council of Evil who will gain supremacy over all. Too bad the poacher was finished by the falls. A pity, really… he would have made a fine addition to the Council." she stated to herself as she turned to look at the moon that was now high in the sky. It was then she received a call from Pete back from the castle. The green orb on her staff glowed, and within the sphere was the bumbling servant to the evil witch.

"Hey, Maleficent! I finally got ya! Gee, these new communication screens work well with magic! Well, what do you know?" he stated with some air of relief. Apparently, he and the others were trying a new communication system and it seemed that this form of technology was acceptable to magic.

"Why are you calling me, Pete? I hope it is important." Maleficent drawled in a way that made the former enemy of King Mickey shiver in fright. He said in a quick voice that he and the other members of the Council had just gotten some intelligence concerning King Mickey and his new entourage; Riku, Kairi, Goofy, and Donald. That brought interest in the evil witch for she was wondering what the King and his lackeys were up to since Sora had two new keyblade companions.

She chuckled a little and replied, "I see. This was news I needed to hear. Thank you, Pete. Now, tell the Council to all be assembled in the Meeting Room. There is much to discuss.". With that, the orb on her staff dimmed until the light was out completely. Maleficent turned and looked down to see that Sora was celebrating with the princesses, the two beautiful ladies hugging the blushing lad tightly as they were enjoying their victory.

"Hmph. Celebrate now, you insects. For soon, your joy and happiness will soon turn to sorrow and despair when I find the One Keyblade." she whispered to them before vanishing in a flash of black and green fire.

* * *

><p>~Down below~<p>

Sora was being hugged by two beautiful women, and he was blushing madly. "I can't believe we won! And against such a powerful enemy!" Ariel exclaimed happily. Who could blame her? After taking on a beast that would give a lot of people nightmares for a while, and surviving, who wouldn't celebrate? Cody was also celebrating, both for Marahute being safe, the bad guys getting beaten, and also for his feathered female friend finally having another of her kind to be together with. Speaking of which, Marahute and Talynn were snuggling together like a man and wife already, making the princesses smile seeing such a sight.

Sora then remembered something and went up to Marahute, the mother bird looking down at him. "Umm, excuse me Marahute. But, can you lead us to the keyhole that is part of this world? We need to lock it so that no more Heartless can come in and go for the heart of this world." he asked. The bird screeched, and turned her back to him, soon spreading her wings out.

"Oi, the old girl wants to take us to this keyhole. Well, come on then! No time to lose!" Jake stated as he hopped on. Cody went on her back, Sora following soon after. Talynn turned his back and offered a ride to Ariel, Jasmine, Bernard and Miss Bianca. The two princesses climbed on with more grace and dignity then Sora, Bernard and Miss Bianca perched on Ariel's shoulder. When all were situated and ready, the two Great Golden Eagles let out a loud screech and took to the skies. The loud yells of joy and happiness rang throughout the skies as the two birds took to the air!

Miss Bianca asked Ariel to put her and Bernard down, which she did. The little female mouse then hugged Bernard tightly while saying, "Oh, Bernard! You are magnificent! You are the hero of the day!". Said mouse was really enjoying the hug and affection, but he figured that it was now or never. He quickly steadied Bianca and kneeled down, surprising the white mouse and causing her to smile.

"Miss Bianca, before anything else happens… will you marry me?" he asked her, presenting the engagement ring to her. Bianca was laughing in happiness, hugging him and saying that of course she would marry him. Ariel and Jasmine looked at the scene with large, warm smiles on their faces. In their eyes, it was good to see something like this. Bernard and Miss Bianca held each other tightly, and it was that Ariel and Jasmine just left them alone. For this night, it was all them and they didn't want to disturb such a moment.

* * *

><p>~At Marahute's Nest~<p>

Wilbur was one irate bird. He had been sitting on the eggs nearly all day and night, and he was wondering where his two little mice friends were at. He called out, "Help! Anybody! Bernard! Bianca! Where are you?! Okay, that's it. I'm outta here! This is ridiculous! You can't leave me here alone! I am gone. I am gone!". However, as he said those words… the eggs started to hatch! The albatross had to leap off the eggs and see three baby Great Golden Eagles! The three newborns were about half the size of Wilbur, and had very fluffy white down on them. And from what Wilbur saw, it seemed that the mother now had two girls and one boy.

He was starting to panic now, seeing on where this was going as the chicks chirped at him. "Oh no! You stay in those eggs! That's a direct order!" he started to say, but his heart softened when he saw the three eaglets looking at him with their large, black eyes.

He went to the boy eaglet and scratched under his beak. He chuckled and said, "Hey, you're kind of a cute little fella. Cootchie, cootchie, coo… YEOW! WHOA! OHHH!". The last two lines were used when the eaglet snapped its beak on his feathers, causing Wilbur to shriek and groan in pain. It was then that the albatross heard chuckling from above, and he turned upward to see that the others were arriving! He waved to them, very happy that his baby-sitting duty was over.

"Hey! It's about time you all got back! What happened?! Tell me everything!" he insisted, not liking being out of the loop of news. Sora chuckled and replied that they'll explain everything later. Right now, they needed to find something first. Cody and Jake got off Marahute, and the mother went to her chicks who gathered around her. One could feel the immense pride, love, and joy coming from the female bird as the chicks acknowledged her as their mother. Talynn, who landed last and allowed the girls and the new couple off first, went to Marahute and cuddled up next to her.

Cody was very happy as well, seeing Marahute happy like this. "All we've been through was worth it. Right, Mr. Jake?" he asked, looking down at his new friend. The kangaroo rat looked at the scene, agreeing with his new human friend. He turned to see Ariel and Jasmine going to Sora, and also saw that Bernard and Miss Bianca were following… hand in hand, and with Miss Bianca wearing an engagement ring.

Jake smiled at the scene, despite knowing the fact that a beautiful mouse like Bianca was now off the market so to speak. He sighed and said to himself, "Oh well… better luck next time. Plenty of other beautiful shelia's out there, one of them waiting for me.".

Meanwhile, Sora was looking at the back wall. "Okay, if Marahute says it's here, then…" he started to say to himself when Jasmine pointed out to something close by. She said that indention that was on the rock wall that was to Sora's right way of vision looked like a keyhole, and sure enough upon close inspection, it was! Sora was really glad to have the princesses along, knowing that he would have never spotted it on his own. When all three looked at the keyhole, something happened. The rocky material seemed to melt and dissolve away, revealing the keyhole to be like a real one. However, it shot from the air fast and seemed to switch places from the rock to the empty spot in space! Cody, Marahute and Talynn protected the frightened chicks, while Wilbur was panicking a little at the moment.

Bernard held Miss Bianca tightly, her doing the same. "What's happening?!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>Sora stood in the middle of the whirlwind that was now whipping about them, Jasmine on his right while Ariel was on his left. Beneath them was a large insignia of a heart; red where Sora was at the bottom, purple where Jasmine was on the upper right, and sea-green where Ariel was standing on. The three humans took out their keyblades, and aimed it at the large black keyhole in the sky. Sora's keyblade shot out red light, Jasmine's weapon came out purple, and Ariel's keyblade shot out the sea-green light. All three spiraled together and became one when it hit the keyhole. The black keyhole started to shimmer with a white light, as a massive locking sound was heard. The light grew so intense, that everyone had to shield their eyes. It lasted for a few minutes, then the light died down completely and everyone could uncover their eyes.<em>

* * *

><p>Wilbur looked all over for the keyhole that appeared and exclaimed, "Hey! What the heck just happened?!". Sora replied that it was just them sealing the World Keyhole, so that nothing can enter the world and take the heart. That only confused the albatross even more, and he was going to ask more when Bernard and Bianca went to him and said that they would explain later.<p>

Cody looked at the spot where the keyhole indention used to be at, and saw that it was now a normal keyhole. "Sora, why don't you or your girls use your weapons to unlock that door now?" he asked. The three Keyblade bearers turned to see that the keyhole was still present instead of just being a normal rock indention. Jasmine turned to Sora and asked if she could do it, the young man bowing to her like a gentleman and saying to go right on ahead. The princess of Agrabah smiled at him, going forward and pointing her keyblade at the keyhole. The same sea-green light escaped from her weapon, and it shot into the keyhole. The rock shifted, and moved like a sliding door, revealing two large golden treasure chests.

"Oh, now that's an impressive sight! I guess the whole world wants to thank you for saving it from destruction." Jake commented. Sora and his ladies didn't want to argue with that, and went towards the treasure chests. Sora opened up the first one, and inside the box… was a real sight to behold! He pulled it out to reveal that it was a… a new Keyblade!

The new Keyblade was slightly shorter than the _Kingdom Key_, heavier too. The keychain was a Roc's feather, dangling from the chain of white fur and golden feathers. The feathers branched out on the handle with the fur on the underside. The handle itself was all white, while the blade started with the gold colors of Marahute, then turned light brown and ending in white. The edge is the beak of a bird colored light gray. It was a thing of beauty, like a stone carver created this piece of art. Sora gripped it and took some practice swings, but felt that something was off.

"It feels more powerful and heavier but… I don't think I can use much magic with this." he told the girls. Jasmine looked in the chest where the keyblade was at, and inside was a note. She took it out, and that is when Tinkerbell came in and flew over to read the script.

Jasmine translated for them all, "The weapon is called the _Outback Berserker_, and it has an ability called _**Power Breaker**_. It calls on massive amounts of strength to give to the user, allowing the user to be able to break through almost any physical barrier. However, the costs is that the user cannot use much magic if they are capable of utilizing it.". Now that got Sora and Ariel's attention good. The young lad knew that this weapon would take some practice in getting used to, but it would be well worth it. From now on, this weapon would be his keyblade of choice! For a while at least.

Ariel looked to the other chest, opening it to reveal a small shell necklace of sort. It was beautiful, with neatly arranged blue stones with a dazzling white sea-shell adorning it. "Wow… so beautiful!" she whispered excitedly as she was about to put it on. However, the necklace disappeared and reappeared in Sora's hand. Everyone was puzzled by this, until Tinkerbell flew over and went into the chest. Inside the chest was another note, and she read it while Ariel translated.

"This is called the _Shell Necklace_, and it is a summons item that needs to be unlocked by a powerful magical force." Ariel stated out loud. Tinkerbell recorded the notes on both the keyblade and the summon item before flying back to snuggle into Sora's hair.

"I guess we better get going back to Radiant Gardens. We need to resupply there, and also learn more about the _Fire_ and _Cure_ magic we just acquired." Sora stated, Ariel and Jasmine agreeing with him. Cody then went over and asked on how they were going to get home, and that is when all three Keyblade bearers smirked and pointed up. Coming down to get them was the _Highwind_ Gummi ship, and inside waving at them from the cockpit was the Gullwings! Now that got EVERYONE's attention as the ship lowered itself, landing near the edge and the cockpit opening up.

"It's about time! When that keyhole thingy opened up in the sky, the ship went on autopilot and came down to get you three." Yuna exclaimed, Rikku being her usual cheerful self while Paine was looking on the scene with her usual stoic expression on.

Sora grinned and replied, "Sorry about not calling you three earlier. We were preoccupied at the moment.". Ariel and Jasmine also put in their apologies as well. The three then turned to the Down Under group and said their farewells to them.

Cody asked, "Will we ever see you again?". Jasmine smiled at the small boy and went to him, kneeling down and kissing him on the forehead. She answered that they would be back, and that until then, he would have to focus on what was more important in his world. Cody then turned to look at Marahute, Talynn, and the chicks. A smile came on his face, and he knew what the most important thing in his life was; taking care of the animals and making sure they were okay.

Ariel leaned down to Bernard and Bianca, saying, "I wish you two the best of luck. Please call us when the wedding starts!". Bianca and Bernard smiled at her, saying that they would send invitations to them should the wedding begin. Sora shook hands with Cody and told him to just keep his heart good and strong, he also said that to Jake.

"Well, this is it! Good bye everyone! I hope we can meet again soon! Until then, keep your hearts strong and clear!" Sora declared before going into the Gummi ship, Jasmine following and Ariel being last. The _Highwind_ Gummi ship then slowly rose into the air, Cody and everyone waving to the group who waved back from the cockpit. The vehicle turned its nose towards the heavens, and it suddenly jumped from 0 to 500 m.p.h. in two seconds flat before racing off at hyper speed back towards space.

Wilbur heaved a sigh of relief, then turned his back to the group. "Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm going back to Mugwhomp Flats to get ready for the trip back to the good old U.S. of A! Bernard, Bianca! All aboard!" he exclaimed, flaring his wings out. Bernard and Miss Bianca said goodbye to everyone, Miss Bianca giving Jake a friendly hug and thanking him for everything. He replied that it was his pleasure, and congratulated her and Bernard on the engagement. Bernard shook his hand and thanked him for everything before going back to Miss Bianca, the two mice going on Wilbur's back. Since there was no sardine seat to anchor them in, the two R.A.S mice had to use some of the straw and grass around the nest to make a makeshift seat of sort.

"Goodbye, everyone! If you can, write to us! We'll be in New York City!" Miss Bianca called out before Wilbur took to the skies, heading back to Mugwhomp Flats. Cody and Jake waved them off, while Marahute and her new mate screeched their farewells. Jake then bounded on Marahute, waiting for Cody to come on. The young lad looked at the mother eagle, and the proud mama nodded. She looked at Talynn, and the male eagle knew that his duty now was to be a chick-sitter at the moment. The male went to the chicks, and gathered them up under him. Once they were safe and protected, Cody climbed onto Marahute's back.

"Come on, Marahute! Let's all go home!" Cody exclaimed before Marahute screeched and took off from the cliff, flying high into the sky with two passengers on her back. Well, Jake was more on her head but that's beside the point.

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: Well, this is the end! The end of this first book chronicle of Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure! How was this for everyone? I hope it was a good enough ending.<p>

Again, thank Dragon and Sword Master for the new Keyblade. Here is the info he gave me long ago, which I still have:

Outback Berserker

Ability: Power Breaker-uses the massive strength in order to break physical barriers

Strength: 9

Magic: 3

Summoned in: The Rescuers: Down Under

Appearance: The keychain is a Roc's feather, dangling from the chain of white fur and golden feathers. The feathers branch out on the handle with the fur on the underside. The handle itself is all white, while the blade starts with the gold colors of Marahute, then turns light brown then ending in white. The edge is the beak of a bird colored light gray.

This is the info he gave me, so thank him again! In the next book, Sora and his lovely ladies go back to Radiant Gardens to learn more about their acquired magic. They need to practice, and who better teachers then Vivi and Merlin? Also, they need Vivi actually to look into the Summons item so Sora can summon… Pocahontas! Look at the very first chapter to see what she can do for Sora.

Also, they need to up the Gummi Ship and maybe even give it a make-over! If any of you want Cid to build your ideal Gummi ship, let me know and I'll put it in the next book with full credit going to the person. The trio also go to the Moogle shop to get items and accessories synthesized, and go to the shops run by the nephews of Scrooge McDuck to get needed items. And yes, Huey can actually customize the keyblades of the lovely Ariel and Jasmine to become more powerful or versatile. But how it is done will be explained in the next book.

In addition, they will need to get armor from Flintheart Glomgold, and if anyone has seen DuckTales, they know how much prices he brings up in business. Nevertheless, Flintheart does have needed armor that offer much needed protection. Especially for the trips ahead. And finally, we will all learn on what King Mickey and his new entourage are doing. But that might have to wait a bit, since I need to finish up some of my other fanfics. Until then, please send this fanfic to others! I really want to get more reviews and readers!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
